The Swan and The Scribe
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: What happens when a thirsty writer finally gets inspiration after two years of writers block? What happens when his inspiration happens to be his beautiful, infuriating, not to mention taken neighbor Emma Swan? Captain Swan. I do NOT own OUAT. Please give this a shot.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello, this is my first attempt at a multi chapter ****fic. I'd like to thank my best friend for urging me to post this. With out further a do, chapter 1…. ****I apologize for any errors in here. I'm not the best. **(I unfortunately do not own OUAT.) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

New Beginnings

_"__How many times do I have to tell you Neal!? If you're done with your cereal empty it into the fucking sink! Don't just leave it sitting there!" _His raging neighbor Emma Swan shouts at her boyfriend, she's been his neighbor for the past year or so, and he has gotten used to the fighting between her and her boyfriend. Although at first the relationship between them was sweet as honey. Something went horribly awry, whatever it was it made their relationship take a sharp turn for the worst.

Considering the fact she's been dating the lad for at least three years, he still hasn't bothered putting a damn ring on her finger. If it were up to him, he would've done it a long time ago.

Emma is a beautiful woman, infuriating, but damn beautiful. Blonde curls that fall over her shoulders like a waterfall, eyes the color of sea foam, the rare smile on her face is like hidden treasure. And damn it, he loved seeing her smile, even if it was just out of the corner of his eye. Even if it was from her boyfriend telling her something completely lame. All _he_ got from Emma was an eye roll and a scoff if he was lucky.

He had first met Emma while he was in college, his room mate David is her adoptive brother, yet treats her like a blood related sibling. Anyone should know that David will punch anyone who hurts her. And it seems that their relationship has an expiration date. Which means her boyfriend is about to earn himself a sucker punch to the face from one adoptive brother.

_"__Why is this such a big deal Emma!?" _Neal questions her, he could sense Swan's glare from her apartment across the hall, which made him smile. He resumes typing on his laptop, more like attempts to continue, writing a damn story that probably won't go anywhere. But it is worth a shot, for the ten billionth time.

_"__Why is it so hard to wash a fucking bowl and put it in the dish washer?!"_

_"__I don't see why it should matter. The dish washer is clean, it isn't my place Emma."_

Killian had had a long day at work, Regina was on his ass for not having any of his work done. He blamed the writers block, it was a bitch when he really needed to get work done. His friends Jefferson and August have been bugging him to go to _The Jolly Roger_, claiming that he hasn't been out in weeks. Which he really had to agree with. But considering he couldn't get any inspiration, he'd come home to hear his beautiful infuriating neighbor fight with her blood sucking boyfriend.

_"_Okay that is it", Killian mutters to himself. Slamming his laptop shut, he rips the door of his apartment open before banging on Swan's apartment. The door opening to reveal a very pissed off Emma, not looking to deal with any of Killian's shit. Well she was in luck, neither was he.

Her hair was curled as usual; she was wearing a pair of slim fitting jeans, a black tank top with a long layered gold necklace. Her high heels thrown across the room, along with a tanned collar jacket laying across the couch. She still looked absolutely perfect considering the fact that her hair was starting to frizz, and her make up was starting to run. A glass of red wine in her hand, _she'll probably need something stronger after this _he thought to himself.

"What do you want Jones?" She groans as he pushes past her, giving her body a quick scan before walking over to her boyfriend.

"You want to grow a pair and listen to her? Some of us are trying to work." Killian growls at her boyfriend, pushing him away in anger. Steam practically coming out from his ears like one of those cartoon characters.

"Who the fuck is this?" Neal laughs, looking at Emma who's got one of her hands on her head and the other on her hip. Her glass of wine now on the kitchen counter.

"Get the fuck out of here Jones." She groans as she walks next to Killian.

"I'm done with this Swan, I've had a long day and I need to focus. Coming home to this insanity isn't what I had in mind." Killian mutters angrily, rolling his eyes before dragging Neal out of Emma's apartment. Slamming the door shut behind him and locking it before Neal can even process what had happened.

"What the fuck Jones?!" Emma screams at him, Neal pounding at the door to let him back in. Killian blocks Emma from the door making it impossible for her to let her boyfriend back in. _Hm three years and the lad doesn't even have a key? Interesting._ Killian thought.

"I've had enough Swan! Some of us would like some quiet!"

"Oh really?! You're one to talk Mr. Playboy!"

"I'm not the one arguing day and night!"

"Get out Jones!"

"You're welcome darling." He rolls his eyes at her, walking towards the door.

"What for?" She challenges, folding her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one leg with her hip popped slightly. If she wanted she could have been a model, but he knew that Emma wasn't that type of girl.

She wasn't the type that would dress up to the nines; head to toe in fancy attire, makeup that resembled a raccoon, high heels that would make her feet ache, making her eventually look like a barbie doll.

Emma wasn't that type of girl, not one bit. She was the simple type; a pair of jeans, a white tank top, with a leather jacket and boots that lay just below the knee. That's the type of girl she was; the girl with a pony tail and glasses on the week ends, wearing nothing but sweatpants and an old graphic design t-shirt. But when she did dress up, she was a defiantly a sight, one that you had to stop and stare at.

"Kicking your boyfriend out." He informed her with a hiss.

"I didn't ask you to kick him out."

"Ah but you didn't want to deal with him did you Swan?'

He knew he was right, she even knew he was right. They could read each other, whether they liked it or not. They knew exactly what the other was thinking just by one look.

"My point proven." He smirks, bowing mockingly as he turns to the door once again.

"I'm not done with you." She growls pounding him against the door, their bodies brushing up against each other. Her hand slammed his firm chest against the door. Close but not close enough, it was as if their bodies were begging to be touched by each other. The need to be stroked, held, clawed at, almost impossible to ignore. Their eyes pouring into each others, as if they were searching for something. A sunken treasure beneath the surface just waiting to be found.

Her breath gradually shakes the longer she stares into those ocean whirlpools, loosing herself in the calm sea. The salty goodness seeping into her pores, pleading for her to jump in and enjoy it. _Do it, jump in. You know you want to. Trust me, you'll be okay. I'll protect you I promise, nothing will ever harm you. _The ocean commanded her. She did trust the sea, but it didn't guarantee her that she wouldn't drown.

"You're looking good Swan, the threatening thing is very attractive. You know I wouldn't mind being one of your perps." He winks breaking the silence, she pulls his jet black hair and slams his head against the door. A groan escaping his lips.

"Note to self, she likes it rough." He chuckles, pushing a piece of her luscious blonde hair away from her face.

"Get out Jones." She enunciates each word, Killian's eyebrow rising slightly. She gives him one of her infamous glares that makes Killian grin. She backs away taking a sip of her wine. "You better wipe that smug ass grin off your face right now Jones." She warns.

"Or what Swan?" His accent thick as he questions her, taking a step closer towards her. Closing the distance between them, her back nearly hanging over the counter. His ocean eyes piercing her very existence, making her feel important. He slowly slips away from her, his eyes never leaving her, not once. Silence is in the air, not a sound from Neal pounding against the door. No more arguing, nothing. Silence.

"How about we keep it like this love?" Killian mutters, "The silence, I like it. Well not when it comes to the more enjoyable activities."

"I could ask you to shut up too, some of us need our sleep." She groans.

"What? The moaning too much for you? Do you secretly wish it were you underneath me?"

"Fuck you."

"One of these days love." He grins, giving her a wink.

"You're a pig." She rolls her eyes before grabbing something stronger for her to drink. She grabs a bottle of bourbon, placing it on the kitchen counter and pouring herself a glass of the stronger drink.

"Yet you still find me attractive." He laughs placing his forearms on the counter, standing across from her.

"Don't make me laugh Jones, you are far from attractive." She jokes taking a sip of the bourbon. Killian noticed that Emma refused to make eye contact with him, it was probably because she knew that he could tell when she was lying. This was one of those times.

"What? Not going to share?"

"I am not having a drink with you Jones." She stabs at him, grabbing both her glass and the bottle. Walking over to couch and plopping down with a sigh. Killian follows her and plops down next to her.

"What are you still doing here?" She groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her eyes closed tightly, looking absolutely stressed and annoyed with his presence.

"Are you alright there Swan?" He questions, examining her with concern after there is a minute of silence.

"I'm fine." She mumbles swatting him away, although he was no where near her.

"Don't lie to me darling, I know when you're lying to me."

"I could say the same about you."

"Tell me something love, why are you with mister wonderful?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking, a woman like you deserves more. Don't you think?" He challenges her while leaning back on the couch, placing his arm on the back, his ankle now on his knee. He felt relaxed. Unlike her; she was holding herself close, the glass of bourbon now on the table. Her fingers running through her hair.

"I'm fine just where I am. Can you say the same?"

"Everything is fine in my world. You should visit some time."

"Sure, after I visit purgatory."

"Purgatory doesn't have mind blowing sex."

"And your world does?"

"So I've been told."

"Someone lied." she sighs slapping his chest lightly.

"Don't judge until you've experienced it love."

"Like I said after I visit purgatory."

"One of these days Swan, you'll be begging me to."

After a short pause Killian asks, "Why was he here?" his arm now wrapped around her. She shifts slightly, her scent filling up his lungs, infecting his mistakenly clear mind.

"Remind me why you're still here Jones?"

"Swan I've spent the past two years with insane writers block. I need a fucking break."

"There's no need to exaggerate."

"I'm not."

"How do you still have a job then?"

"Inspiration comes in pieces, but it's not like it used to be."

"So all that meaningless sex you have doesn't give you any inspiration? Or is it just STDs?"

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"A bit." she shrugs taking a sip from her glass, he grabs it after she's done bringing it to his lips. Never breaking eye contact with her; the ocean meeting the emerald city.

"I thought you weren't going to let me share a drink with you Swan."

"You-you suck Jones." she stutters stealing her drink back bringing it to her lips once more.

"Well..." he begins with a smirk, leaning closer to her so she can hear him clearly.

"You seriously need a piece of duct tape over your mouth." she scoffs throwing a pillow at his face.

"One of these days Swan, you won't be able to resist." he grunts pulling it away from her grip.

"Have fun dealing with Neal."

"I have no intention of dealing with that blood sucking crocodile."

"Damn I thought I could use you to kick my boyfriend out more often."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'd rather be used for more enjoyable activities. My door is _always_ open." He says taking her drink again, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Don't know if that's just creepy or disgusting. Actually no it's both."

"Tell me something..."

"What?"

"Do you have fun? When you're with him?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"No look, you claim you love him but love is supposed to be fun. Are you having fun?"

"I-you-psh...mmm...I hate it when you do that." she grumbles taking a large gulp from the bottle, her eyebrows turning in with frustration.

"I think that's enough for you darling."

"Shut the fuck up, you're not the only one who's had a long day."

"All work and no play? Or is it the other way around?" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You won't quit will you?"

"Relax darling, I have no desire to know what _he_ does to you." He spits with disgust laced in his words and written on his face.

"Shut up." She groans weakly, hitting his chest with little strength. Her hand remaining there, his heart pounding the longer it sits.

"Can you handle yourself Swan?" He sighs, moving her away from him.

"You're not my fucking brother." She grumbles as her head hits the couch.

"Thank god." He mutters, not caring if she heard him. He picks her up bridal style and carries her into her room.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She snaps up, suddenly gaining energy. She probably regretted it instantly, her head falling to her pillow without any other objections.

"Don't read too much into it darling." He rolls his eyes before turning to the door.

"Tell me." She insists, grabbing onto his arm.

"You are clearly a little drunk and exhausted. You're just overacting."

"Whatever, you can let yourself out." She groans, finally letting go of his arm.

"I'm not a dog."

"Sure." She mumbles sarcastically.

"Goodnight Emma." He sighs.

"Tell me when you have more than one sentence on that page of yours." She mumbles as sleep takes her.

Once he enters his own apartment, he sighs at the sight of it being very bare. It's been bare for at least two years now, still having the ability to make his heart weak. He brings his hand to the bridge of his nose and rubs it, thinking of his ex-girlfriend Milah. Damn he missed her, he missed her so damn much.

She was there one minute and gone the next, running back to her cowardly rich husband. He had allowed himself to fall desperately in love with her, fuck he had been so stupid. Thinking she'd ever leave her husband for him, a fucking fool that's what Killian was.

"What have I done?" He mutters to himself, pulling his laptop back onto his lap. A blank document staring at him. She was right, there wasn't anything _good _on that page. He gazes at the one sentence on his page.

_I first met her on a dark, damp and depressing day._

He shakes his head at her assumption about his work. Quite perceptive that lass was, he admired that about her. That's when it hit him.

"Swan." He muttered. Deleting the sentence on the page and begins writing:

_"__Get out."_

_"__Or what?"_

_His proximity was interfering with her personal bubble, but he didn't care. She deserved to be looked in the eye and told exactly what was on his mind. Only he was too much of a coward to even begin to tell her how he felt about her and her fucking boyfriend. _

_It made his blood boil the way he talked to her. It made him want to take her shoulders and shake them furiously to get her to see how much of an idiot she was, he wanted to punch him in the stomach if he dared to break her heart, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her for being fucking perfect. A bloody perfect woman who lived just right across the hall, a woman who would never be his._

"Thank you Emma." He mutters looking up to the ceiling as if her name had come from the heavens, a smile across his face. He realized that there was a story right in front of him. About that bloody infuriating woman across the hall. It was about their relationship that he was determined to explore. He had wanted to know what Swan was hiding behind that apartment door, what secrets she kept from everyone, more importantly herself. He was going to find out what lies in her heart, if there was even a possibility to get a glimpse at her damaged heart. But Killian knew finding her heart wouldn't be the problem; it would be shielding his own heart that would be the problem. Knowing that the two were somewhat a like, it would be difficult shielding his own when he knew it would be _easy_ to let her in.

* * *

**More? Review, comment, favorite, follow whatever you guys want. I'd also like to thank my little brother for giving me the inspiration for the first sentence of the story. My brother leaves his bowl out on the counter and it drives me insane. (don't ask why.) Anyways, if you want another chapter it might be up soon. Fighting the urge to just put the two together, but sadly I can't do that. Not yet that is. **


	2. Break Free

**I can't believe that people actually like this. I took inspiration from Ariana Grande's new song 'Break Free' for this chapter, ****hence**** the chapter name. I'd like to thank my friend again fro giving me inspiration for a part of this, and convincing me to post this. Her writing is just as good as mine, if not better. Feel free to check out her stuff at Marissalyn. Anyways, I hope this is good it's in Emma's POV. I must admit she is much harder than Killian is. His point of view and more of his 'writing' will be up soon, if not tomorrow. No work = More writing. Only if the writers block doesn't hit me. (I do NOT own OUAT, and I apologize again for any errors.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Break Free

_I only want to die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am_

_This is the part when I say I don't want it  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
Cause I can't resist it no more_

* * *

There was a ringing in her ear; it wasn't her phone, _oh that's right yeah you drank with Jones last night._ Oh shit, Jones. Emma opens up her eyes slowly, the bright sun hurting her eyes. Sitting up she realizes that she's still in her work outfit. What had happened? Killian Jones. That's what happened. That stupid bastard came into _her_ apartment, kicked out _her_ boyfriend, then walked into _her_ room and put her into _her_ bed. She groans getting up quickly, instantly regretting that decision. That's when there's a knock at her door.

"WHAT!?" She screams, grabbing her head and sliding over to her door. Mumbling inaudible words under her breath, mostly curses but who's to tell?

"Damn Emma, it's just me!" Her best friend Ruby shouts. Opening it up with a groan she lets Ruby in, her hair colored with new red highlights.

"Nice hair." She groans, moving her hand back to her head. Fucking hang over. Did she honestly drink that much? _Stupid attractive bastard,_ if she was going to blame anyone for her hang over it was going to be Mr. Playboy. Not her long day at work, not her boyfriend. Killian Jones.

Closing the door she stumbles back into her apartment, sliding into the kitchen to grab some Advil. _Note to self, do not drink when attractive men like him are in your presence. You'll do something stupid. _

"What happened to you?"

"Killian fucking Jones." She growls, swallowing the two Advil.

"Who?"

"You know my neighbor; friends with Victor, college roommate with David. Destroyer of my life."

"Right, the attractive man whore." She smiles giving Emma that look. That look that says "you secretly like him".

"I never said attractive. And I know that look Ruby, I do _not_ like him. I'm with Neal remember?"

"Yet nothing is happening." She reminds her.

"I'm happy."

"You're dying."

"I'm okay. Which is better than what I have been."

"You deserve better." Ruby says as Emma walks into her room to change. Opening up her dresser drawer to pull out a pair of clean jeans and a tank top. Then walking back out to the main part of her apartment.

"What are you doing here Ruby? Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Ugh Emma, you were gonna help me with surprising Victor! It's his birthday Saturday."

"Ruby I-"

A knock breaks their conversation, Emma opens up the door to find Neal standing there. _Uh oh, not now. Please not now._

"Hi." Neal says walking in, placing a kiss on her lips. The same kiss that used to be full of excitement, the same kiss that now felt dead. She sighs at the realization of this, what changed between them? They loved each other. Right?

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

This perp just wouldn't stop being a pain in her ass. It has been months, couldn't he just give her a break? Apparently not, her partner Graham had given her a lead on his location. Fortunately yet unfortunately the city of New York had tons of choices of transportation. She places her fingers in her mouth and whistles for a cab, as one approaches she climbs in.

"_Tony's Restaurant." _she says

"201 Gold Apartments." a man says at the same time, climbing into the seat next to her. His hair was the color of bark, while his eyes sported a light chocolate color. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. He wore a plain t-shirt and a beat up hoodie with dark jeans.

"Hey! This is mine, go get your own fucking cab."

"I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"I don't care asshole, get out of my cab. I've got myself a perp to catch."

"Sounds impressive." he says with a smile.

"Ugh, you're flirting with me? Get the fuck out of my cab." she snaps at him, clearly he wasn't getting that she wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm Neal." he said extending out his hand.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you my name?"

"How about you tell me over coffee?"

* * *

She had just gotten out of college when she met him, just twenty three years old at the time. Now three years going on four years later, she was conflicted. Sure she loved Neal; he was her first love. The first person that she felt loved her, she always had her adoptive brother David but this was different.

_"__What's the problem love?"_ a voice sounding an awful lot like Killian says in her head.

_"__What the hell are you doing in here? Get out."_

_"__I can't, you're the one who was thinking of me."_

_"__Oh go fuck yourself." _she tells the voice in her head.

"_With pleasure love."_

Oh damn it, she was making those stupid innuendos for him. It was him. Killian. He was the reason she was doubting her relationship with Neal. Killian understood her in ways Neal never could, just the mere thought of him would give her chills.

"We need to talk." Neal said ripping her from her Jones infected thoughts.

"Uh sure." she shrugs putting her hands in her pockets.

_"__Alone._" he enunciates, cocking his head at Ruby.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back." she says to Ruby, who just gives her a nod.

Neal walks into Emma's room; Emma following close behind, shutting the door and turning on the light. She turns to Neal folding her arms, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about last night."

"Which part?" she spits out, plunging her hands into her back pockets.

"The part where your neighbor came in." he growls, his brow turning in with fury.

"What's there to talk about? He was just breaking up the fight." she shrugs, defending Killian for some reason. Maybe it was because he had done her a favor last night, she was in no mood to fight. If it wasn't for him, it would've lasted a lot longer than it had.

"It was none of his damn business to come in here and interfere. I don't trust him Emma, I don't think you should either."

"You can't tell me who I should trust and who I shouldn't." she reminds him, finally looking up at him.

"He's nothing but trouble Emma, he is a loser."

"How old are you Neal? Are we in high school? And he's **not** a loser."

"Why are you defending him?" he accuses, his voice rising slightly.

"Because he broke up a fight. A fight I didn't want to have in the first place. We fight all the time Neal."

"I know." he sighs taking a step closer towards her.

"What happened to us Neal?"

"I'd say it was around the time you moved into this apartment. When _he_ became your neighbor."

"Do _not_ make this about Jones. This is about us." she shouts.

"That playboy has had his share of girls. I just don't want you to become one of them."

"You honestly think I'd do that?" Is that honestly what he thought? That she would sleep with Jones? Impossible. Granted she's thought about it, maybe a couple times when she was sexually frustrated. Though she'd never ever do that, especially to Neal.

"I'm not going to underestimate his charms Emma. He's a smooth guy."

"Neal I would never do that."

"I wish I could believe that." he mumbles, looking away.

"Do you not trust me?" she screams taking a step back, pointing a finger at him. This was insane, he thought she'd just go sleep with him. He may be good, but he wasn't that good.

"Of course I do!"

"Clearly you don't, you wouldn't be accusing me of cheating on you like that!" she roars, ripping the door of her room open. Meeting Ruby and of course, Killian sitting on the couch.

"Just what I needed." she mumbles to herself, just as Neal races into the room. Stopping at Emma's side at the sight of Killian.

"_YOU!"_

"Me?" Killian asks with a look of confusion on his face, looking utterly adorable. Why was it that he could look sexy as hell one minute and adorable the next? _Part of the charm, _the Killian voice tells her.

"Neal don't-"

"I don't know what your problem is, but you stay the hell away from Emma." Neal growls, teeth clenched as he picks the handsome writer up by the collar of his shirt. Emma's heart skipping at the thought of Neal lashing out at him, she told herself countless times she hated Killian. Which she now realized was a huge lie, she didn't hate him. She just was insanely attracted to the guy.

"What ever I may have done I can assure you, I would never do anything to corrupt your relationship with the princess." his accent thick as he confesses his gentleman-like intentions. Emma could feel her cheeks turning bright crimson, which Killian clearly noticed because now there was a smile on his face.

"Bull shit, you're a playboy. You may get any girl you want but you will never get _her_."

"Look, it is not right to speak about Emma as if she is not in the room. Besides I don't consider myself worthy of her to have her anyways."

"Good to hear it."

"She's a challenge."

"Excuse me?" Emma and Neal say at the same time.

"It's a good thing. Besides I _love_ a challenge." he winks at Emma at the word love, heading towards the door of her apartment.

"I'm not done with you Jones." Neal growls punching him square in the face. His rings clearly would do some damage to Killian's face._ Damn it. _Killian brings his hand to his lip, blood slipping through his fingers. His beautiful blue eyes going dark with anger.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby screams, reminding them of her presence. The three look at her with wide eyes. "This is ridiculous. You two are fighting like high schoolers with a stupid crush. Neal, she loves you to pieces she'd never cheat on you. You on the other hand is debatable, I don't trust you never have. So watch it. And _you_," she begins turning to Killian, "I don't know what you think you're doing but I'd back away from them. They have something you'll never have, so stop destroying their relationship." Ruby explains which leaves them all speechless.

Neal looking at her with complete shock, Emma looking at her with gratitude. But when Emma looked at Killian she saw something, she saw under his walls. He was heartbroken at her assumption of him, her heart sunk at the realization. His eyes met hers for a split second, a mix of emotions she never thought he'd be capable of having swirling in those orbs she loved. Sorrow, jealousy, understanding, and of course anger. His eyes rip away from hers with anger, turning to the door and pulling it open and slamming it shut.

"Now that that's done, I'll talk to you later Emma. I can see you too have some talking to do." Ruby says picking up her stuff and walking out of the apartment. Leaving the silent couple alone at last.

"What did she mean?" Emma mutters quietly, eyes glued at the floor. "When she said that you would cheat on me?"

"I don't know what she was talking about." he says taking a step closer, not daring to make eye contact. Which causes Emma's lie detectors to go off like crazy. _Why would he lie? Has he cheated?_, she asks herself.

"Don't you dare lie to me Neal."

"You know that you really can't tell when someone's lying Emma. It's a stupid childish game, give it up." he growls, his finally eyes meeting hers.

"Whatever, can we just talk about this later? Can you just stay here and hold me?"

"Actually I have to go Emma," he says kissing her quickly, "I love you."

"Love you too." she says sadly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll call you later." he says turning to the door, she kisses him one more time before slowly closing the door. Only for a foot to get caught in the door, a hand pushes the door open. A beaten up Killian slowly walks in.

"What do you want?"

"I came by to check on you this morning, I didn't realize that your boyfriend would be here. I apologize for my intrusion." he states rather truthfully.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" she sighs, dropping her hands to her sides. Their eyes meeting at the same time, locking and not moving for several moments.

"I told you I always am." he smiles weakly.

"Neal didn't hurt you too much did he?"

"Are you concerned about me Swan?"

"It may seem crazy Jones, but I don't _hate_ you."

"Noted."

"Come here." she says taking a step closer, placing her fingers against his cheek. He flinches at her touch.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

"Unfortunately." he smirks.

"Oh yeah such a shame your pretty face will be out of the business for a couple days." she replies sarcastically, his eyes glowing at her confession. A smile creeping into the corner of his mouth. Which causes her to smile a little, tucking a piece of her her hair behind her ear as she turns away.

"Emma..." he mumbles, grabbing onto her hand. Electric sparks flying through them, as if something was telling them to just hold on. To never ever let the other out of their sight. Luckily for Emma, he already promised himself he wouldn't let her go. Returning to reality she pulls her hand away, the electricity finding a way to burn her skin. Marking it as Killian's. Killian Jones's and him alone.

"I just want to be alone." she sighs.

"Emma wait..." he says climbing over her couch and plopping down with a thump. He cocks his head, telling her to come closer.

"What?" she laughs quietly, wrapping her arms around her body. Holding herself close, imagining it were her boyfriend's arms holding her. Killian holds out his hand, surprisingly she takes it. He pulls her towards him, wrapping his arm around her. She instantly and surprisingly relaxes in his arms, much faster than she would if it were Neal.

"You look like you need to be held." he whispers, rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. Slowly his free hand takes hers, holding it loosely. Giving her the option to let go if she wanted, but she didn't. She never wanted to let go, not of him. Not Killian Jones, _never_ Killian Jones. Little did she know she needed him much more than she'd admit. She needed him just as much as oxygen, he lifted her spirit, gave her hope. Killian Jones was a dangerous man; not gangster dangerous, more like thief dangerous. He could get through the cracks in her walls, especially the ones around her heart. And that scared the living shit out of her.

Relaxing into his grasp she leans her head on his shoulder, sighing as the two seem to get closer. If that was even possible; skin softly pressing against each other, hearts beating as one, fingers laced in an intricate design. A design that was only theirs. Emma and Killian. Killian and Emma.

_He's holding you when your own boyfriend wouldn't. What does that tell you Emma? Hm? He's using you! He doesn't care that you need to be held, he just wants to get in your pants. You hear me Emma? Hello!? EMMA!? _the walls around her heart screamed, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt free in his clutches, she felt like herself when she was with him. But she knew when she finally let go of him, her walls would slam back into place and this never would happen again.

"You won't let me in will you?" he mumbles sadly.

"No."

"I'll be here when you decide to let those walls down Swan."

"Why?"

"Would it surprise you that I care?"

"You?" she says sounding completely surprised. which was the exact reaction he was expecting, he chuckles lightly which makes Emma's heart flutter.

"Tell me what made your crocodile boyfriend think you'd cheat on him?"

"He thought I'd give in to your charms."

"He's a fool. It's bad form to take another's woman. I learned that the hard way, it only results in a broken heart and years of writers block." he chuckles as if it were no big deal, which it was he'd just opened up to her without realizing or maybe...it was intentional. He _let _her see him.

"You loved someone?"

"I'm not a cold hearted snake Emma." he growls loosening his grip, moving away from her almost completely. But not before she pulls him back closer than before.

"I realize that, I never said you were a cold hearted snake." she says pulling his eyes to hers, giving him a weak smile.

"Beautiful." he whispers, placing his finger in between one of her golden curls.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

**Review? Any suggestions or anything else feel free to comment/message me. And do you guys care about there being a lot of dialog? Cause sometimes I feel like they have more to say than what they're feeling. Or maybe that's more when I'm writing Emma. Thanks for taking time to read my shit. I still can't believe that people like my shit. YEY! Bye!**


	3. Masquerade!

**Hello! Thank you all for the follows and the favorites! It's amazing really! Now I apologize now that I can not write smut. :( sorry. Anyways, here you go! Killian's POV. (If anything seems off I'll fix it, and unfortunately I still don't own OUAT.) ps. I really need OUAT to come back, I'm going through some serious withdrawal. **

**Inspiration for this chapter is from the song Masquerade! from the beautiful musical (one of my favorites) Phantom Of The Opera.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Masquerade!

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!_

_Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

* * *

She let him in; only for a moment but it as enough for him. They held each other for a surprising amount of time; safe from the world, safe from their problems, more importantly safe from themselves. When he held her he felt like he could be himself. Whatever that meant, Killian always felt that everyone has multiple masks. The friend, the 'perfect' kid, the worker, which one was the real him? He guessed he was all of them. Just like everyone else who put on a mask, even when it wasn't halloween everyone still wears a 'mask'.

_Life is like a masquerade party, everyone with different colored masks. _

_Different version of themselves. _

_The mission in life is to find which mask is the true face. _

_And his neighbor had many masks, almost as many as walls._

_When he had held her for the first time; he could tell that all of her masks were off. _

_It was quote unquote 'midnight', all the cards had been played, no more games._

_It was just the two of them._

_His Swan was a loyal woman; a beautiful loyal woman. For some reason her blood sucking crocodile boyfriend thought that she was the type of the woman who would be unfaithful. He swore that he was there to merely check on her after the night she had had. Every part of his existence wanted to punch her boyfriend, kick him out for his assumption. _

_Especially when her boyfriend thought he himself would do such a thing. _

_Granted he had had his affairs, some ending better than others._

_But never again would he interfere with a budding romance._

_"__What ever I may have done I can assure you, I would never do anything to corrupt your relationship with the princess." he had said, his eyes locked on the beauty as the Gaston of the story held him by his collar. He, Killian Jones wasn't a coward. He wasn't afraid of her loser boyfriend. But clearly _**_she_**_ was, why would she be scared? _

Just then his phone rang, his friend Jefferson's I.D. appears on his screen. Jefferson was a fellow writer at his office, not to mention one of his best friends. Jefferson may have been a bit odd, but that's what made him such a pleasure to be around.

"Jefferson." Killian said as he answered.

"Hey Mr. Dreamboat lover boy." He jokes.

"What's up?"

"I could ask you the same question man, where have you been? Have you been living under a rock for the past few weeks?"

"I'm fine," he chuckled leaning his phone on his shoulder as he continued to type, "I'm just catching up some writing." he nearly mumbled as he carefully chose words to etch onto the page.

_"__Hey Mr. Dreamboat lover boy."_

Okay maybe he didn't carefully chose them. It was only fair that he included some of his own life in the writing, not just Emma's. He also made sure that he didn't use her name, just her last name. No one would know that if this actually got finished and published.

"I'm sorry you're what?" Jefferson lets out a laugh that is just as mad as a hatter. Coincidentally, his last name was Hatter. Killian and August joked with him saying that he was the Mad Hatter in his past life. With his hazel Einstein styled hair, and blue eyes that had a hint of craziness in them. He could defiantly pass as the Mad Hatter.

"I know, I know."

"What happened? More like who happened? It's been two years Kill."

"What makes you think it has to do with a girl?" he accuses as he stops typing, moving his hand to his phone.

"It's always a girl."

He did have a point, when ever Killian had some a break through in his writing it was usually because of a girl. For a good five months or so he had written about Milah, until he ran out of things to say. All of his emotions had been poured onto paper; love, anger, sadness, jealousy, disgust, devastation, loneliness. Any emotion you could think of he wrote because of her.

"Who is she?"

"My neighbor." he sighs, knowing that Jefferson wouldn't quit until he knew.

"She hot?"

"Beautiful is more the word for it."

"Is she into you? What am I talking about? Everyone is into Killian Jones."

"Actually she's taken." he mumbles, scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

He hears his friend scoff, "I'm sorry do my ears deceive me? She's taken? Jones get the hell away from her, I know you and that romantic mask of yours. You're gonna fall for her and you're gonna get your heart broken. And I'm sorry but I'm not going to feel bad."

"I'm not into her like that believe me. She maybe beautiful but she is bloody infuriating and stubborn."

"Whatever helps you sleep Jones, are you going out tonight?"

"Possibly."

"You know where we'll be."

"Alright see you mate."

"Stay away from her Jones." he warns as he ends the call, plopping his phone onto his couch. Killian leans his head back with a sigh, maybe a night out was what he needed. As Killian got up off his couch he remembered the last time he told himself he needed to go out.

* * *

_March of 2006_

His life was just beginning, he had graduated from college and now had a kick ass job as writer at a business called _The Mirror._ He had mixed feelings about his boss; Ms. Regina Mills. She was a stern woman, who liked to see work getting done. She always said that all of the people working there were replaceable and he didn't doubt it one bit.

Now he was out with his new best friends Jefferson and August, they were at this bar called _The Jolly Roger_. He had just found out that his room mate in college, David, also worked there. Which had its advantages.

"So glad I forced myself to get out of my apartment." Killian said with his...well lets just say one of his many drinks in his hand. His hair was messier than usual; his black button shirt was out of place, a couple more buttons were undone than usual. That was all thanks to some girl he had made out with nearly ten minutes ago. Fate had other plans for him; his eyes came across possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. And that was huge considering he was only twenty four years old.

The way she presented herself was unlike he'd ever seen before; she had mahogany curls that cascaded down her back, eyes the color of the pale full moon. Which also happened to be out that night. She wore a long sleeved black dress that hugged her curves. Long lean legs, her hip popped as she leaned over the bar.

"Can I help you?" she said, voice like honey.

"Yes you can."

"I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same question. Killian Jones."

"Milah. Milah Gold."

* * *

That was before she left, before he got his heart broken. Milah wore a mask, she wore a mask even when he had found out that she was married. He didn't care which was his burden to bare. He was naive but not anymore. Thanks to Emma, he had found the mask he wanted to wear. His own mask. Not the writer, not the playboy, just Killian.

_Truth be told, I've had writers block for the past two years. _

_All because of my stupidity. If my brother could see me now,_

_Bad Form he always told me. I broke that code to have an affair with a woman_

_who'd just end up leaving me anyway. Ripping out my heart in the process._

_But thanks to a certain blonde; I've found my light again. _

He made a note on his phone; sighing as he opened up the door of his apartment. Standing outside of it, gazing at the door just inches away from him. _Touch it. Don't touch it. Do it. Don't you dare. Coward. Good boy. You want her. _**_No_**_ you don't. But you do. Yeah I do. I can't hear you! I WANT HER! YEAH ya do!_

After debating with himself, he reaches for the door his knuckles prepared to knock. The door swinging open to reveal his room mate from college. David. Emma's adoptive and very protective brother.

"Killian, wow I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't realize you and Emma lived in the same apartment building."

"Aye it has been a long time. I was actually checking in on Emma." Killian admits, fidgeting with the keys of his apartment. Smiling weakly at the thought of Emma.

"Really what's going on with her?" David asked going all brother dearest on him.

"Neal for one. He won't stop being a fucking pain in the ass, accusing Emma of cheating on him with me. Blood sucking crocodile." Killian explains muttering under his breath about him being a crocodile.

"Did you?"

"What? No! She'd never do that. Besides I wouldn't have her, she's way too good for me."

"Good, cause you're never gonna get her."

"Do you approve of Neal?"

"Not anymore than you, I'm sorry Kill. You may have been one of my best friends in college but I know you. You're not a one girl type."

"I could be." Killian mumbled as David walks away.

"I'm sorry?" he asked turning around to face him.

"Nothing mate. It was good seeing you." he assures him. David nods as if he knows something. _Damn it, the two of them could be related!, _Killian thought.

Killian walks out of the apartment building and into the city that never sleeps. Shoving his keys into his pocket he walks down the street, up a couple blocks and into _The Jolly Roger_. The place was crowded as usual; waitresses in short skirts, girls who were too desperate, guys who were looking for an escape. Well most of them, not all. He himself was just taking a step back from his mind, with Emma constantly on his mind these days. A short distance away he sees Jefferson.

"Look what the tides brought in!" he laughed, patting Killian on the back.

"How was Regina today?" Killian asks, ordering himself a drink.

"Oh Kill you need to get your pretty ass over there. Give her some of your story, she's been on our asses all week."

"I can't mate, I can't turn that one into Regina."

"And why not? It has to be good Kill, it's about a girl. Damn beautiful from what I've heard."

"Understatement I told you." he sighs as a waitress comes over with his drink, giving him a wink. Her fingers lingering a little longer than he would've cared for.

"Kill that girl practically just eye fucked you. Damn that girl must really be in your system." he laughs darkly.

"She is _not_." he tells him, more like telling himself. Emma did not have that kind of control on him, he could sleep with anyone he wanted. _Yeah good luck with that,_ a voice sounding like his brother Liam says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go get her Kill." Jefferson smacks Killian on the back.

_What was the matter with him?_

_I'll tell you what's the matter with him!_

_His bloody infuriating neighbor that's what's the matter._

_Even after he took that girl from the bar home, he still had _**_her_**_ on the brain._

_Maybe this was a bad idea, writing everything down. Thinking about her 24/7._

_Apparently he still had several masks on; even when he thought he was being honest with _

_himself. He didn't really want to be the playboy anymore, he just wanted to be himself._

_But who was the real Killian Jones? Had he lost him when he met his first love? _

_Could he get him back? The man of honor, the man of good form?_

_Now where had he placed _**_that_**_ mask? _

_Life was exactly like a fucking masquerade. Even after the clock struck midnight, his mask remained _**_on_**_._

* * *

**So what do you think? Suggestions? Reviews? Favorites and follows are welcome. Thank you so much for your time! Hasta La Pasta! See you soon!**


	4. Beware Of The City

**Yes another chapter inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's brilliance. (Also Pass That Dutch by Missy Elliot. AKA The Plastics Theme from Mean Girls.) This time it's from the show Evita. I saw the show with my father just recently as a present. The show is about a woman named Evita and she literally comes from the poorest of the poor. She has a string of affairs that raise her class until she marries the Argentine president Juan Perón. (She's a greedy woman, nothing seems to be enough. She feels the ****_need _****to be loved.) On that note this is actually based on a true story, not sure what parts are true but it is based on a real person. There is a movie by Madonna based on the show, in which she plays Evita. (Have not seen it.) **

**But anyways, who's psyched that they're back!? And the spoilers about Killian getting modern clothes? Oh god, I don't know what I'll like better. Leather pants or Jeans? Nah I'm gonna like both. Thank you once again for reading my stuff! Without further a do, Emma's POV... "Beware Of The City." **

* * *

Beware Of The City...

_Bad is good for me_

_I'm bored, so clean and so ignored_

_I've only been predictable, respectable!_

_Birds fly out of here so _

_Why oh why oh why the hell can't I?_

_I only want variety of society!_

_I want to be a part of B.A._

_Buenos Aires, Big Apple!_

* * *

Being an orphan made her strong, it made her a fighter. Made her skin a little bit thicker, made her throw punches twice as hard. She had walls around her heart; her friend Mary Margret told her it may keep her safe, but it may keep out love. Granted M&M had a fantastic love life with her adoptive brother. Those two would tie the knot one of these days. They were perfect for each other; your typical story book couple. The Snow White and Prince Charming kind of romance. At least she found hers, Emma didn't know anymore. Ever since Killian held her; she was getting too close to him. She was bound to get cut and burned.

But in the mean time, Ruby came back over for help on Victor's birthday party. If she wanted she could do it herself, but knowing Ruby she insisted on Emma's assistance.

"So I was thinking we could have it at _The Jolly Roger_. We're always there anyways." Ruby said grabbing onto Emma's attention. She hadn't seen Killian in a couple of days and for some reason that irked her. Much like a stupid crush; how you'd look back at the door and just wait for them to walk in. And just stare at them occasionally sometimes catching their gaze. In addition she hadn't seen her boyfriend either; like they both fell off the face of the earth.

"Hello Emma?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? Don't tell me it's about that man whore."

"What? KILLIAN?! Oh please." she scoffed too loudly, and too fast. A blush creeping onto her cheeks, a blush that Killian would've noticed. Would've teased her about it, flirted with her. She would've loved every second of it. _WHAT?!_ _What the fuck is wrong with you Emma? It's Neal, Neal, Neal. Not Killian, Killian, Killian._ It was the tension between them that's what it was.

"Emma, you know how I feel about Neal. I don't trust him, but I don't trust that Jones guy anymore than him."

"What makes you think I trust Killian?"

"Oh it's Killian now? Are you guys on a first name basis?"

"Ruby..." Emma groans giving her one of her infamous glares.

"Whatever...So what time do you wanna have this thing?"

"Eightish?"

"Perfect!" she said clapping her hands together. "Now we need to get your outfit situated."

"I don't need help!" Emma whined, Ruby didn't listen she waltzed into her closet and started flipping through her clothes. "Emma honey when was the last time you went shopping?"

"1902?" she shrugged.

"You need some help, lets go."

"It's not like I have anyone to impress there."

"Just because you don't have anyone to impress, doesn't mean you should be wearing clothes from 1902."

Emma groaned, knowing exactly what was coming next. Shopping trip with Ruby. Yey, the greatest thrill of her life. Emma wasn't opposed to the idea of shopping, she didn't particularly _hate _it. Ruby's enthusiasm could be toned down, but that would take a miracle, you'd think she lived off happy pills or something. Emma wasn't cynical or pessimistic per se; her thoughts just weren't shitting rainbows, glitter, with unicorns frolicking through fields of cotton candy.

"Come on Em, put on a smile." Ruby pouted, pulling her into some store about twenty minutes later. Emma shrugged realizing there was no point objecting her. Putting on her big girl pants she follows her enthusiastic friend.

The store is much larger than Emma's taste; it had two noticeable floors, iron spiral stairs connecting the levels. It honestly reminded Emma of the colossal library in _Beauty and the Beast_. Colors, patterns, sizes, and styles of every kind were on the every shelve in the store. Her friend practically jumping for joy, Emma didn't really let her do this often. And every time she did let her do it, she told her it was a one time thing. Ruby just gave her a look, and carried on with her journey.

"Why do I let you do this?" Emma whined like a toddler.

"Because you _love_ me." she grins, picking up a dress and holding it up to Emma's frame.

"Unconditionally." she replies sarcastically rolling her eyes, shaking her head at the dress Ruby held in her hands. After a while all Emma saw was the same style, same length, same straps, everything started to fuse together. That is until Emma's eyes land on a navy blue baby-doll dress; the square neck line would be exposing the perfect amount of cleavage, with the straps slightly placed off the shoulders. Holding it up to her body she would imagine it would come up to her mid-thigh. Ruby gasps from behind her and squeals;

"Pretty! Try it on!"

Emma sighs turning to the dressing room; stripping of her normal clothes and slipping on the navy blue dress. Readjusting her blonde curls, she swings from side to side with a slight smile on her face. _What would Neal think of the dress?_ her conscience asked her, _Well blue was never his favorite color_, _but what about a certain blue eyed god? Oh come on you know what he'd say. 'You look beautiful love.'_

"Em let me see!" Ruby shouts for her, Emma hesitatingly comes out of the dressing room. Her friend squeals with joy, clapping her hands together. "You look gorgeous! You have to get it!"

"I don't know-"

"Oh shut up, as your friend I'm here to tell you you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Honey the boys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"Boyfriend." she rolls her eyes, reminding her for the billionth time.

"Who is dead to me." Ruby mumbles under her breath, looking at a bright red cocktail dress.

"Okay seriously what is your deal? Why don't you like him?"

"You're seriously asking me this?"

"Humor me." Emma asks, walking back into the dressing room. Slipping out of the dress with a huff.

"Well he's never around," she explains, "he's sketchy as fuck, a real insolent prick, he's a loser Em."

"I'm sorry I asked." she sighs, pulling her shirt over her head. Walking out of the dressing room with the navy blue dress in her hands.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve someone who will worship you. Someone who challenges you; makes you question your life, beliefs. Someone you can confide in."

"I'm happy." Emma scoffs crossing her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one leg.

"And for the billionth time, you're settling. You can't do that." Ruby informs her, moving into the dressing room to try on the red dress. Seconds later she opens up the door; she stands there in a v-necked crimson cocktail dress. She looked like a model, something Emma wasn't.

"Do you like this?"

"It's gorgeous on you." she says with a sigh, as Ruby twirls in the dress.

"You need to get that dress." Ruby commands, pointing at the dress.

"Then you need to get that one."

"Deal."

* * *

After two more days of planning it was finally Saturday. Ruby honestly was going to be the death of her, between decorations, food, and invites she was exhausted. Both of them were. With clean shaven legs, curled hair, and even a little of make up. Emma pulled on the navy blue dress, a pair of criss cross strapped heels that were the same color. Her long lean legs looked fantastic, (if she didn't say so herself), she felt beautiful for the first time in a while.

It was about eight-fifteen when she walked into _The Jolly Roger_, the song _Pass The Dutch _by Missy Elliot blasting powerfully through the speakers. Several pairs of eyes met her body as she walked in, including one Killian Jones. His eyes met hers, turning away then turning back as if he had to check it was actually her. A small smile creeped onto his face, his eyes sparkling, his hair deliciously messed up. He too was wearing navy blue; his shirt rolled up to his the middle of his arm, a vest over it that did wonders to his waist. And as usual a couple of buttons were left undone.

"Wow," he said breathlessly as she approached him, his accent thick.

"I take that as a good thing?"

"Darling, you look absolutely _sinful_." he purred, his hands going to her waist.

Emma wasn't one for believing in sparks or anything but damn it; every time she and Killian touched it was as if little firecrackers went off. The ghosting over skin, the lingering of fingers. Killian pulled her into his arms; his signature crooked smirk on his face, pushing her hair away from her ear than leaning closer.

"Too bad you're not mine." he mutters in her ear.

"You are definitely drunk."

"Oh love, I'm not even close. The fun has _just_ arrived."

"Yet the party hasn't started." she states stealing his drink from him.

"Point taken."

What the hell was wrong with her? Flirting with Jones so loosely, so freely, so _easily_. It was all because of that day nearly a week ago; the day he barged into her apartment kicking out her boyfriend. Pretending to be some knight in shinning armor. Killian Jones was not a knight in shinning armor, more like a cocky son of a bitch who fucks every girl in sight. _I wonder if he's any good? _A dark voice in her head asks, okay seriously? Why was she thinking about how good Killian would be in bed? There was no denying that he was gorgeous; a little too gorgeous. _He must be photoshopped or something_. Stop it! Stop thinking about it! _Come on Emma, act natural. You've dealt with attractive men before._

_God he is gorgeous; that stupid crooked grin, that sexy accent that rolls off his tongue like honey. The accent that made everything sound absolutely sinful. Those eyes that shamed the greatest and bluest seas, the color of the sky after the storm but at the same time was the oncoming storm. _

_He could've worn any other pair of pants but those tight things, and could they not be tight in all the right and perfect places. The way his navy blue shirt clings to his muscles; doing wonders to his waist, his biceps flexed to the point where you might have considered clawing at. _

_Oh but those eyes, those gorgeously perfect eyes. _

Emma lets out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding, Killian's eyes still glued to her. Damn him.

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

Damn that Killian guy was persistent; after meeting him he insisted that he'd see her again. And damn him she wanted too. She was in the library studying quietly; she loved the library it gave her time to think.

"I told you I'd see more of you." he said sliding into a seat next to her, nearly scaring the shit out of her. He lets out a dark chuckle, she slaps him hard which echoes in the quiet room.

"Damn it Jones! Don't do that!" she nearly shouts, glaring at him.

"You are absolutely beautiful you know." the words coming out breathlessly, she searches his eyes for false accusation. But she couldn't find any, he was telling the truth. As if on instinct she rolls her eyes at him, her eyes returning to her book with a sigh.

"What do you want Jones?"

"A simple thank you would suffice love."

"You can flirt all you want, you're not my type."

"What? You play for the other team? Not that that's been a problem before." he winks, the words sliding effortlessly off his tongue.

"I'm not a lesbian." she says plainly, not daring to make eye contact. _Just read your book Emma. Maybe he'll go away. yeah good luck with that._

"Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Never said there was." she mutters, utterly annoyed of his presence.

"Then what's the problem darling?"

"Oh my god you have never been rejected before." she gasps in a teasing valley girl type of tone, his jaw clenches at her words, the eyes she secretly loved going dark.

"Oh my god you seriously haven't. Oh wow...this is rich. Well now you know Jones, you are not 'Mr. High and Mighty', or 'Hey you get off my cloud'. You are just a guy."

"I _have_ been rejected before," he hisses, "If it matters."

"Aw honey, cause that makes you that much better."

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." she begins leaning closer, her finger pointed at the table as she explains, "You're an obnoxious prick who fucks every girl in sight, only a fool would sleep with you. I'm guessing you go for dumb bimbos in a bar. Let me tell you Mr. Jones, I am not stupid. I can see you behind that pathetic mask of yours. You may be fooling everyone else, but not me." she says collecting her books and leaving him alone that is until his words stop her.

"Damn, nothing gets past you love," he says flicking the words off of his sinful tongue, god knows what he could do with it. "But it takes one to know one Swan."

"Hey Jones? Have a nice life." she snaps turning away from him.

"See you around love."

"Not likely."

"Nah, I'm sure of it."

* * *

And damn him he was fucking right; he saw her again, and again, and again, and again. Then he disappeared, only to reappear years later as a thirsty writer and her neighbor. It was a small world after all, damn now that song was going to be stuck in her head. Emma had to be careful around him, she had to be aware of the man who possibly had the sledge hammer that would break her walls.

But with him she was apart of something, she wasn't bored when she was with him. Could it be all that bad to be friends? Friends? Oh please Killian Jones doesn't have friends, not girl ones anyway. In a way they were already acquaintances. Oh crap she was in trouble.

* * *

**Hello darlings! I can't believe how many views this thing has! So what do you think? Suggestions give me joy, along with reviews. Thanks for reading! (who's freaking out about the spoilers?! MWAH!) Hasta La Pasta. **

**Another update should be up soon.**

**Another note, thank you to all of the people who have favorited and followed this thing! And to anyone else, thanks again for reading!**


	5. Blackbird

**Welp, I finished reading "Struck By Lighting" By: Chris Colfer and I got the urge to watch the movie again (GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! And if you're up for reading the book go ahead!) Inspired from the book/movie Struck By Lighting and the song "Blackbird" by the Beatles.**

**Note: this begins with a little backstory, then starts where the last left off kind of.**

**Side note: I can't believe all of the views I've gotten on this thing, I can't thank you guys enough. And if you guys have prompt ideas for me feel free to PM me, or message me on tumblr. My url is the same as here.**

**One last thing I swear. WHOOOOO! ONCE! MWAHAHAHA! How am I alive again?**

**Anywho...on with the show.**

* * *

Blackbird

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

* * *

He'd always loved words; what you could do with them. How you could pull words from the air and weave them into sweet symphonies. Make them bend and twist into any way you wish. How someone could take you to far off places just with words. And how at the same time, they can be the destruction of everything you know.

"It's all your fault Killian! You're the reason why she's gone." his father had told him at a very young age. As a young kid this stuck in his mind, _he_ was the reason she was _dead._ Apparently child birth for his mother was too much. He was the mistake that ended his mother's life. Yey for him. Cause that's exactly what a kid of five wants to hear.

Life with his father and brother was okay he guessed, except for the reminder from his father. Which was pretty much any time he wished. It wasn't until he was about eight that he discovered what he could do with his intelligence. Apparently he got that from her too, on top of my appearance. He had her spirit, her eyes. Liam said he was like a walking talking spitting image of her.

"When will he stop blaming me?" he asked Liam one day;

"It's not your fault brother, you can't help human nature." he said placing a hand on my shoulder. Liam was just eight years older than me, so he was the person Killian looked up to. Liam practically raised him, and he thought he turned out decent.

"But it is my fault Liam, how could you sit there and not hate my existence?"

"Listen brother, I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you, it's bad form Killian."

"Bad form?"

"Poor manners." he had told him.

And he never forgot what was bad form. Okay it was one time. But it wasn't until his birthday that he started writing. Their family didn't have much; his father sat on the couch most of the time blaming him. He had learned to block out his chides, well attempt to that is. But on his eighth birthday he found an escape.

"Happy birthday brother." his brother said, handing him an empty notebook. Skimming through the pages, with a look of confusion on his face he stared at his brother. Eyes flickering between the notebook and his brother.

"Thanks?"

"It may not make sense now, but writing down how you're feeling really helps." he promised, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not much but you've got a lot on your shoulder Kill. It wouldn't it hurt if you lightened the load."

Nineteen years later he still treasured that thing to the ends of the world. He held the aged book in his hand, flipping it over and laughing quietly. Running his fingers down the debilitating spine, the binds loose just barely holding on. The pages stained from tears, runny ink, shaky letters that formed the words of his sorrow.

In this moment he wanted nothing more than to have a piece of paper, a pen, anything to write down the sight in front of him. A goddess. A goddess with golden curls. Navy blue dress that hugged her curves, cleavage that probably made every man wanting more, legs that he wanted desperately around his waist. Eyes shining in the dull lighting of the bar, curls that bounced with each step. He wasn't sure if his eyesight was wrong at first, he had to check if he wasn't imagining her. He let a small smile escape on his lips, releasing a shaky breath of air. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, his palms felt sweaty, his heart was pounding louder than its regular routine.

"Wow," he mumbled breathlessly as she approached him

"I take that as a good thing?" she asked, leaning on the bar. God he wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and lock her away. Killian turned his body to face her, raising an eyebrow before slowly raising his hands. Moving them carefully to her waist.

"Darling, you look...absolutely..._sinful_." he purred, making sure she hears him clearly. Sparks flied between them, like it was toxic. That ghosting burn over their skin, lingering of fingers. God he wanted her, but she wasn't his. Killian pulled her into his arms; giving her his signature crooked smirk, pushing away her hair and leaning towards her ear.

"Too bad you're not mine.

"You are definitely drunk." she scoffs at him.

"Oh love, I'm not even close. The fun has _just_ arrived." he promises raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yet the party hasn't started." she states stealing his drink from him.

"Point taken," he says with a wink. _Fuck she looks gorgeous._

Emma tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, cheeks turning a bright crimson. Flustered. Beautifully flustered. And not a crocodile in sight. _You made her flustered brother, you did._ Liam says in his head. He takes the time to look around the room; some familiar faces here and there but no one he really wants to talk to.

"Hey look who we have here! Killian fucking Jones!" Jefferson shouts slapping him on the back. _Seriously? Now?!_ "I thought you died or something. And who...is this?" he slurs eyeballing Emma everywhere but her face. His blood boiling, threatening to spill over and make a scene. But that's the last thing he needs right now.

"This is my...well...this is Emma." he says after calming himself down enough to get the words out.

"Hell-o Emma." Jefferson enunciates, shaking her hand. _Piss off Jeff._

"Emma this is Jefferson." he manages to say, trying to calm himself down; palms sweaty, knees weak, head jumbled. _Come on think! Get rid of him. She's yours for the taking, for now anyways._

"Nice to meet you Jefferson," she says awkwardly taking his hand, she glances to him.

_What now?_ she asks him with her eyes.

_I don't know, damn this is awkward._

_Ya think?_ she responds rolling her eyes.

"Victor should be here any minute!" Ruby shouts, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank the fucking lord, see you around Kill." Jefferson says slapping his back.

"Okay so that was the epitome of awkward. I apologize lass."

"It's okay he seems nice."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah but so are you." she mutters, peeling her gaze away from him.

"Am I now? Darling your words hurt."

She laughed, a real laugh. A laugh he locked away as his, he made her laugh so it was his. His and no one else's.

"So how's work Em?" he asks, _how lame are you?_ Liam asks.

"The usual, crazy. People driving me insane. Then I have Neal. You."

_Check and Mate._

"Me?" _Yes you_.

"The real pain in my ass."

"So I've been told by countless people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-"

"HE'S COMING! EVERYONE HIDE AND SHUT UP!" the brunette screams, the lights turning off. Shuffling left and right. He guides Emma behind the bar with him, their bodies so close. But not close enough. Both crouched down on their toes, Emma loosing her balance due to her shoes. "Fucking shoes." She mutters. Which makes him chuckle, it's then he realizes just how close they really are. Lips inches away, it wouldn't take much to just-

"SURPRISE!" the crowd shouts, gotta love the fates on their side. He groans when the lights flick back on, he reaches down to help Emma up. Nearly falling again, he grips onto her waist holding her up.

"Sorry." she mutters, backing away, tucking her hair behind her ear. Beautiful.

"No problem at all love."

"Mind getting me a drink Jones?"

"It. Would be _my _pleasure." he flicks his tongue across his teeth after winking. She rolls her eyes as he turns around, scanning the drinks.

"What's your poison darling?"

"Surprise me."

"As m'lady wishes." He smiles at her.

* * *

_He had several drinks with her. After wishing Victor a happy birthday, the two of them spent most of the time with each other. Close in proximity, laughing, just talking being themselves. He was free. So was she. Not a care in the world, no dead line to meet. Her voice was like a song and he wanted to memorize every bit of it. There was no denying that he liked her, he liked her a lot._

_"So what's up with you and the cock?"_

_"Crocodile?"_

_"Yeah that." Damn it he wasn't usually like this, must be her._

_"Not sure haven't seen him since he accused me of fucking you." she slurs._

_"Such a damn shame, he left a beautiful woman behind. I guess she's mine now." he said leaning closer to her, attempting to kiss her._

_"Oh no Jones, not happening buddy."_

_"You're no fun."_

_"I am too."_

* * *

_He lay on his stomach, shirtless, hair sullied. Damn he drank too much, what was with him? He usually can hold his rum. Or was it whiskey? It didn't really matter, all that really mattered was that the blonde he had been using for company now was next to him._

_"Jones? What the hell?" she said sleepily, sitting up._

_"Holy shit, remind me to never do that again."_

_"Oh god, wait did-"_

_"No, I'm a gentleman lass. I would never."_

_"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" she groans, moving her hand to her head._

_"I've told you, I'm always a gentleman."_

_"Sure. Whatever you say."_

_There was a brief silence until he starts mumbling a song;_

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
Ill sit and listen to em by myself  
Todays music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock n roll  
Don't try to take me to a disco_

_"Oh my god!" she laughs as he stands up on the bed, dancing obnoxiously while singing loud and clear the lyrics of Old Time Rock N'Roll._

_"Jones! You're crazy!" she squeals as she too gets up on top of the bed dancing like she had no problems at all. He hops off the bed and slides across the floor like in the movie 'Risky Business', except he wasn't wearing a shirt. Tom Cruise wasn't wearing pants, just a dress shirt, white socks and underwear. Classic scene from a classic movie._

_"Come on love!" he shouts, offering her a hand._

_"God remind me to never drink with you again."_

_"You love it."_

_"I do!" she smiles as she jumps into his arms, spinning her around and around. Legs wrapped around his waist, he puts her down so he can actually put on the song. The two of them dance like animals, that is until the start running in between their rooms. Chasing each other Gods he loved her like this, so free. He urned for this version of her, the playful and free Swan._

_Unfortunately all fun comes to an end, while he and the beautiful bird were screaming and dancing in his room. Her body slams against his wall, his hands catching her before she falls. Their laughter is interrupted by a pounding. He and the cured Swan stop like they were dear in the middle of the road._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE SHOUTING!" his neighbor screams. She tries to stifle her laughter, failing miserably._

_His broken Swan was cured for now, she was as free as the blackbird. If she could be fixed so could he. She was going to be his cure, his savior, his light. Whatever the fuck you wanted to call her. All I know is that I am extremely hung over._

He wrote on his laptop after Emma had left, he let out a sigh before getting out of bed to get some water. Why hadn't he thought of it before? _Cause you're a fucking idiot._ Liam scolded him. _Yeah yeah I get it, yey Killian learned his lesson. And it only took what? Piss off. God it hurts using your voice in my thoughts._

"Bloody hell," he mutters as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Sunken eyes that learned how to see. Only took him twenty seven years. Now where was the rest of that mask? Slowly that one was returning, piece by piece. As if it were once fine china, broken into slices. It made sense really, he was broken so it only made sense that the mask of good form was broken too.

_"You're the reason she's dead!"_

"No." he mumbles clutching his head, "Go away."

_"Worthless! You're nothing but trouble! It'd be easier if you just dropped dead!"_

"No." he gasps, splashing water on his face. Glancing into the mirror, not exactly liking what he sees. Not completely. The reflection of his father standing behind him, mocking him, stares back at him.

_"You took her away from us."_

"I know." he sighs lowering his head.

_"You'll never be anything."_

"I could be."

_"Right, you could be the man of 'good form'. That was all bull shit, Liam was naive to think you had any hope of being anything but a failure."_

"I'm...not...a...failure!" he growls, punching the mirror, shattering it into pieces. Blood on the tops of his knuckles. He stands there gasping for breath, pushing back his hair.

"Why did you start writing?" Liam asks him.

"Because you said I-"

"No. Think brother."

"It was easy."

"Go on." Liam said 'following' him into his room.

"I started writing cause it was my get away. I found something I could call mine, and the words came to me like... like..."

"Lightning."

"Yeah. Exactly like lightning."

He started writing because it would strike him like lightning, much like his recent inspiration. Emma. Gods above everything. It was Emma. Emma was his new lightning. His phone screams at him, groaning he picks up his phone.

"What?"

"Kill, that Emma girl is gorgeous. Would you mind if I asked her out?"

"Uhhhh, she's taken. She's my neighbor mate." he scratches the back of his ear, grabbing an Advil from the kitchen. _And that's a fuck no, she's mine. Well not yet. Wait what? _Eh he'd worry about that later.

"Oh my god!" he laughs madly, "She's your inspiration!? Oh my fucking _god_!"

"Shut up mate, now is really not the time. Can I call you later? Maybe when my head isn't rattling around." he grunts falling into bed. Not bothering to put on a shirt, no point at this hour. Whatever time it was.

"Oh Killian you can't escape this conversation. Call me when you sound somewhat normal. What happened to you? You sound like you got run over with a truck."

"I drank a little too much with the Lady Swan." he sighs, massaging his temples.

"Lady? Oh she is _not_ a lady."

"Jefferson, if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to personally put you six feet under." he growls. The nerve of Jefferson.

"As I said the other day; she's in there. You can't escape her clutches now."

"God why am I friends with such an asshole?"

"Maybe because you are?" he said.

He wasn't _that _big of an asshole was he? He couldn't be, he was reverting to the man of honor. He wasn't an asshole. _But the man you were was._ Now is not the time Liam.

"Anyway, we aren't done here. I'll get this out of you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Piss off."

* * *

**So you got a little back story for Killian, why he started writing, some more interactions. I admit I had some trouble writing this one at first, cause for some reason it just stopped in the middle and I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully Killian behaved himself and came through.**

**More fun to come...yes I very much like the next chapter. Aren't you guys special? Two updates!**

**Fun fact: I hated writing when I was younger, I refused to do it for school. I'd hide under the table when it came to the scheduled writing period in elementary. No lie. Yet here I am...writing for this beautiful ship.**

**What'd you think? How about the little Liam voice in Killian's head? Review? Suggestions? Thank you so much for the views. It still boggles my mind that people like this.**

**Next up: 'All About Us'...some rocky times for Neal and Emma (again), and more fun...Hasta La Pasta.**


	6. All About Us

**Wow I'm on fire! While writing I listened to a song from Jesse McCartney's new album; In Technicolor. (All About Us.) I also listened to the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran towards the end, that's what song I'd want playing during the scene outside of ****_The Jolly Roger_**** if this were a movie or something. Alas it is not. Anyways, I'm so excited to write some of the stuff I have in store for these two. MWAHAHA! Sorry. Not really. **

**All About Us. (since the song lyrics aren't up on the internet for some reason. You're just gonna have to listen to it. Unless you have a problem with Jesse McCartney.) *glares at haters* **

**Ps...The stuff from Comic Con...killed...me...must they be so adorable? I'm supposed to be focused when I'm working. It's not gonna happen when they keep distracting me. **

* * *

All About Us

* * *

There was no point in denying it anymore, she was insanely attracted to Killian. Happy?! Killian is one sexy mother-fucker. He is the most infuriating man she's ever met, most flirtatious, most entertaining. Most caring, dedicated, truthful, certainly the most colorful. Fine she would admit it, she liked the guy. Didn't mean she'd do anything about it. She was committed to Neal, even if she was unsure where his heart was these days.

God it had been three days since she had been dancing drunk off her ass with him. Now he was all that she was thinking about. _At least you admitted it love. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to-_

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Yeah I'm fine." _For someone who can tell when one is lying, you're pretty bad at it yourself huh darling? _Killian says. _Oh shut up. No you. Oh get out of my head loser! Make me. _

"So how's Neal? Haven't heard or seen much of him lately." Mary Margret questions, M&M was kind of like a real life version of Melanie from _Gone With The Wind_. God that girl was a fucking saint; always saw the best in people, so caring, much like a mother to everyone. That's exactly what M&M was, she was fucking Melanie.

"I'm still surprised she's with him." Ruby points out; her nose crinkling in disgust, lips pulled into a frown. "Between his punk ass being shady as fuck, and that sex god across the hall. Em you have one _man_ and a fucking five year old yearning for you."

"Ruby!" Mary Margret gasps, making Emma smile.

"What? I may not like the guy but you can't deny the tension Em. Just fuck the shit out of him and call it a day. After breaking up with that leech of a boyfriend."

"I will not deny the tension, but I am _not _going to fuck the shit out of him. There is no need to boost his enormous ego."

"I bet that's not all that's enormous." Ruby mumbles under her breath.

"Ruby!" Mary Margret chides her like she's some toddler.

"Ruby you're in a very committed relationship." Emma reminds her, taking a big gulp of her beer. She wasn't one for all the fancy stuff, she always liked a beer and steak with David.

"Doesn't mean I can't look." she laughs.

"Okay that's enough alcohol for you."

"Party pooper M&M!" Ruby shouts stealing back her drink from Mary Margret. Emma glances around _The Jolly Roger_ and notices that the one and only Killian was in fact sitting with his friends. Jefferson if she remembered correctly; it'd been about three days since Victor's party, and she wasn't the best at remembering names. Along with him sat another one she had never met, attractive just like the other two.

Dark chestnut hair, heavy stubble on his cheeks. Too much for her taste, handsome as he was he wasn't her type. She preferred the tall, dark and handsome type. Eyes the color of the sea, accent that put melted butter to shame. _Sounds a lot like Killian!_ A voice says. Oh shitake mushrooms. He was her type wasn't he? A bit mysterious, creative, understanding. UGH! She's been over this!

For a brief second his soulful blue eyes meet her emerald city ones. A weak smile creeps onto his lips, he waves with a flick of his hand. Returning to his friends, taking another shy glance at her. She gasps turning back to Ruby and Mary Margret.

"What's wrong Em? Cat got your tongue?" Ruby asks.

"No, it's just..."

"Oh my gosh, it's Killian." Mary says looking in the direction she was just looking in. She turns back to see him staring at her, he gives her his infamous smirk then winks.

"Holy fuck, he's flirting with you."

"As usual." Emma sighs, taking another sip of her beer. _Empty_. Does the world hate her?

"He looks like he jumped out of GQ, yep he's defiantly photoshopped." Ruby sighs gazing at him shaking her head. "Damn is it possible for someone to be that good looking?"

"Apparently." she mumbles.

"I wonder if he's a good kisser."

Ruby had this thing where she would judge if someone looked like a good kisser or not, most of the time they were (in her eyes anyways.) She would never tell Ruby that she agreed this time. Killian looked like a fucking amazing kisser, she bet that tongue did amazing things. Not just with words, words that rolled effortlessly off of it.

"Hey Em I dare you to find out." she says suddenly.

"What?" both her and Mary Margret question.

"Kiss him."

"I thought you couldn't stand him? That he shouldn't be trusted."

"Oh honey he can't, doesn't mean you can't use the man." she sighs glancing over at Killian.

"I-"

"Have a boyfriend." she finishes for her.

"Emma I wouldn't."

"Mary Margret you have your Prince Charming, Emma hasn't found hers yet. Until she does why not take a risk?"

"I don't want to Ruby."

"Nor should she."

"Come on humor me, this is a girls night what ever happens here doesn't leave the table." she promises moving her eyes to Killian again, she too glances over and sees him now sitting alone with his laptop. Damn handsome, he was in his natural state. Writing with a glass of rum, if she knew him well enough. His hair mouthwateringly messy, as if he had just rolled out of bed. God she wanted to, she shouldn't but god knows she wanted.

"Go ahead." Ruby gestures.

"Not a word to David or Victor. This does _not_ leave the table." she sighs.

"Cross my heart."

She glances over to Killian one more time before getting up. Her knees weak, hands sweaty. _Blach! _Emma tucks her hair behind her ear as she approaches him. He doesn't even notice at first then he glances up twice before putting one of his toxic smiles on his face.

"Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" his accent thick, making her heart race. _God it's hot in here_.

"Wanted to see what you were up to." she says with a sigh, pulling up a seat. _So far so good._

"Just writing, you know I haven't thanked you."

"What for?" she questions picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Ever since I kicked your crocodile boyfriend out of your apartment a week and half ago, I haven't been able to stop writing."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Emma says placing a hand on his arm. Electricity pulsing through their veins. She lets out a gasp, pulling back even though she was the one who reached out to him.

"So whatcha writing Jones?"

"Now why would I tell you?" he asks turning back to his laptop typing some things before leaning back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I started your writing again?" she pouts leaning closer. _Closer._

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." he raises an eyebrow at her, leaning closer as well.

"Whatever,"

"So what'd you really come over here for? Your friends are staring at us like you're up to something."

"Is it such a crime to talk to you?" she scoffs, tilting her head slightly. Giving him her best challenging glare.

"For a lass like you, yes."

"A lass like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You want something from me, you wouldn't willingly be talking to me if you didn't."

"Ugh you're so infuriating." she mumbles, before grabbing onto the lapels of his leather jacket pulling his lips to hers. It takes him a second to realize what happened, hell so did she.

But in that moment, both of them swore they could see fireworks blowing up in the sky. Red, blue, yellow, green, every color in between. The sizzle and crack of fireworks that were ignited by the clash of lips. The slow anticipation of the wick burning, finally shooting off into the sky then crackling into a million pieces. BOOM! It was only them, no one else. His pure existence invading her senses; he smelled like leather, rum, and a hint of fresh paper. Purely him. His lips tainted hers as his, prickling her taste buds at the tang of rum that remained on his tongue.

Killian's fingers tangle themselves in her hair, turning his head to deepen the kiss. She relinquishes his jacket to run her fingers in his own hair, the other hand holding his face pulling him closer if that was even possible. Not really willingly they both break apart, savoring the taste, memorizing the feel before he places one last kiss on her lips.

"That was..." he gasps, moving closer. Gods she wanted to kiss him again.

"A dare."

Leaving him speechless she walks back over to her friends, picking up her jacket. Not saying a word. Gathering himself he grabs onto her arm.

"Emma."

"Let go." she nearly growls

"As m'lady wishes." he gulps, relinquishing her arm. Scratching behind his ear, mouth open licking his lips, his eyes glued to her.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margret asks as she approaches her friends.

"Home."

Wherever that was. _You just left it love._ Did not. _Did to. _Emma quietly walks out of _The Jolly Roger_, to discover it's pouring. Just her luck. The rain pounds against her skin, making her body cold. All except her lips, which still burned from Killian's lips. Emma folds her arms across her chest holding herself close, looking up at the sky, then at the ground. A car rolls in front of her, Neal stepping out with an umbrella. _Well that's no fun_, the Killian in her head says. She smiles at that.

"I've been trying to call you." he says.

"Sorry." she shrugs holding herself close.

"No I should be the one apologizing, I haven't been the best boyfriend lately." _You think mate?_ Shut up Kill!

"It's fine." _Uhhh no it's not._

"No it's not, I should be spending more time with you. I'm sorry Emma, I miss you."

"I miss you too." she sighs looking down at the ground, Neal tilting her head up to him. Slowly leaning in to kiss her. But for the first time, she felt empty kissing him. Unfulfilling. Bleak. No spark. Nothing. He pulls away to look at her.

"I love you." he mutters with a weak smile.

"I love you too." _Whatever helps you sleep at night love. You miss _**_me_**_, yet you're with him. _

"Lets go home." he gestures towards his car, she nods turning around to see the exact person she missed. Hair soaking, laptop thrown over his shoulder, he purses his lips closing his eyes. His eyes screaming; _Don't leave with him._ _We need to figure this out._ God it hurt looking at him, but she didn't care about him like that. It was just a dare, nothing more. Granted she did admit she was attracted to the guy, but it wasn't anything more. Yet she felt like she was running away from home.

_Home._ That's what she felt. He was safe yet he was so dangerous, how could he be both? _Part of the charm love._ Love. He didn't love her, she didn't love him. But it felt like they could. Shut the fuck up, this is Killian fucking Jones. Attraction not love. Love didn't exist for her, she had Neal but that was really it.

As the car sped away from _The Jolly Roger_, she couldn't help but look back at him. God he looked wrecked, utterly destroyed. He turns his back and walks away. She turns back to stare at Neal.

* * *

He was holding her yet it felt awkward. Not loving. Neal _never_ held her, what was going on with him. Yep he was defiantly hiding something. _Just like you darling, you kissed me. _

"Neal?"

"Are you cheating on me?" _Woah, you could've dialed it down a bit love. No need to jump off a cliff. _Too late.

"What?" he scoffs backing away to look at her. _God I thought he'd never let you go. Personal space love. Take a breather before he pulls you back in. Sucks all the life out of you._ Killian mutters in her brain, stupid Killian.

"I don't know, you've been so distant lately. I can't help but wonder."

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" he laughs darkly. _Run darling._

"I don't know. I never see you anymore. I"

"Emma we love each other, is this because of that Jones guy?" he snaps, pulling out of her arms completely. _Yes._

"No."

_Liar._

_Fuck you. _She responds.

_Come on darling, come on over lets chat._

"I can't believe this! He is fucking with our relationship." he says getting up in rage.

"I'm not so sure about that Neal." she mutters.

"What?" he stops, gathering up his anger before growling "Where is he?"

"He's not the one tearing us apart. I'm not so sure this is what we should be doing."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

_Yes._

"No, I'm not sure if your head is in it as much as mine is."

"What do you want me to do Em? Get down on one knee and ask you to marry me?"

"I don't know." she mumbles folding her arms across her chest, her hair still soaking from the rain. Her lips still searing from Killian's kiss.

"This fucking ass hole is messing up with your head. I don't want you to see him anymore!"

"Oh grow up Neal! You're not my fucking father!"

"You don't even have a father!" he raged, she gasps taking a step back. "Emma,"

"Get the fuck out." she growls.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I said that."

"Neither can I! Get out!" she cries curling up into a ball on the ground near the couch.

"Fine you want me to leave? I'll leave! Don't expect me to offer your shoulder when you crash and burn."

_Ignore him._

"Fuck you Neal."

"You were nothing before I met you! You're nothing with out me! And I can take it away just as easily!"

"I don't know who you are any more." she mutters, as Neal slams the door shut. Leaving her an emotional ball, god she needed to lash out at someone. Killian.

_Am I in trouble?_

* * *

_One Year Ago.._

"That's the last of them." Emma sighed to herself as she plopped the last of her stuff onto the floor.

"Oh hell-o. And who might you be?" a vaguely familiar accent says, Emma turns around to see the ass who was roommates with David in college. His smile fades, his mouth falling open, an eyebrow raising at her as his eyes scan her form.

"Emma Swan." his eyes sparkling at the sound of her name, god she forgot how amazing that accent is.

"Jones."

"You're looking good, how's uhhhh...what were you doing?"

"Bail bonds..."

"Right, remind me not to mess with you Swan. So how's that going?" he asks scratching the back of his ear. He's so cute when he does that. _Wait what?_

"It's good, how's the writing? Last I heard you were working for _The Mirror_."

"You remembered?" he flashes her his ten million dollar smile, his radiant eyes sparkle at her, color creeping across her cheeks.

"How could I?"

"Hey we should catch up some time, how about drinks?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Possibly." he says taking a step closer, hands deep in his jeans. His head low, while he gazed at her through his lashes.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" he scoffs, as if not believing her.

"Hey Em, where do you want this?" Neal asks as if on cue, stopping at Emma's side glaring at Killian.

"You remember Neal right? Neal this is Killian Jones, he was roommates with David."

"Oh right! The heartless man whore."

"What?" Killian's smile fading fast, eyes flickering between the two.

"Her words not mine."

"Wait, you said that?" he frowns, eyes growing dull staring only at her.

"I-uhh..."

"I can see when I'm not wanted. I guess I'll just go." he backs away, nearly bumping into the door on the way out while looking at Emma.

"Bye Killian." Neal chirps, wrapping an arm around her.

"Wait Jones." she breaks away, following him only to see his door shutting across the hall.

"He's nothing but trouble Em, I'd stay away from him if I were you. He's a player, he only cares about himself." he growls, glaring at the spot where Killian once was.

* * *

As if right on cue, there's a pounding at her door. And when she doesn't move the door swings open, and closed. Soft footsteps move towards her, oh great. Killian.

"Emma. Gods what did he do? I heard screaming and-"

"This is all your fault." she glares at him as he gets closer, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"Ever since you walked back into my life, my relationship with Neal has gone down hill!"

"My fault?! I don't control your relationship love!"

"Ugh just get the fuck out of here!"

"Not bloody likely." he scoffs sitting down on the ground next to her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

No she doesn't. No matter how much she wishes it to be true, she doesn't hate Killian. She doesn't hate his stupid face, and his stupid ability to know her.

"Please can I be alone?"

"Which is exactly why I'm not leaving." Killian insists wrapping his arm around her.

"Damn persistent." she pouts controlling her crying better than before.

"Eh, it's all part of my charm."

"What charm? I don't see any-"

"Oh shut up," he laughs, god that laugh. _Mine_ she tells herself, that laugh is mine. "Tell me what happened."

"I'd rather not Jones."

"Jones is a bit formal don't you think darling?"

"Not. At. All. _Jones_." she spits out pulling away from him, he sighs at her walls slamming up on him. She stands up and walks around to the back of the couch.

"Come on Swan, I'm not going to-" Killian says following close behind, reaching out to touch her.

"Okay Sparky here's the deal, you wanna know me?" she says holding up her hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" he shrugs, tilting his head. _Must you be so adorable when I'm trying to yell at you?_

"Wrong you don't. I'm nothing special." she shakes her head pointing her finger angrily at him.

"To you."

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Are you volunteering?" he mumbles, putting his hands in his pocket and wiggling his eyebrows. "Cause I think, we make a pretty good team." he whispers in her ear, sending chills down her spine. His fingers on the small of her back, it wouldn't be hard to kiss him for the _second_, no _third_ time tonight. Damn that second one counted.

"No, I'm mad at you." she growls pushing him away, yet again.

"Don't shoot the messenger love," he smirks at her. His walls were up too, not as sky high but still up. "I take it the crocodile threw his punch at you. One minute happily fucking after. The next down in the dumps. Love you are suffocating, break up with him." he pleads.

"I bet that would make you very happy," she snaps, "It'd give you the chance to-"

"Oh please, I care about you Emma. I'm not going to leave you behind like everyone else."

And there it was, _I care about you Emma._He could see what she'd been through, maybe that's why she connected with him. Killian takes a step closer, cupping her face in his hands. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek in the process, his eyes shining at her with such sincerity that it scared her a bit. Just a bit though. She didn't really want to look away although her mind was screaming yes, her heart screaming no. He looked at her like he'd do so much for her.

"Yeah, I know about that. See darling, you're something of an open book. So whatever you're hiding I _will _find out. So why don't you make this easier, please just tell me what the leech said. No judging, no punching anyone in the face. Unless someone deserves it." he assures her, rolling his eyes at the last part. Emma lets out a huff, placing her hand on top his.

It was an affectionate gesture, and she didn't regret it at all. Just like she didn't regret kissing him earlier that night, not one bit. She actually wanted to do it again, really badly. Licking her lips, her eyes flicker to his cotton candy cloud lips. She wondered it they still tasted like rum. _Only one way to find out._

"Let me in Emma. Please."

"Fine."

His eyes widen at her agreement, he probably thought she'd shun him. Kick him out, push him away even more. Well today was just his lucky day, she was in a giving mood. Probably cause Neal took some of her heart out that door just moments ago.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emma ponders, walking into her kitchen opening up a cabinet. Looking over her shoulder, his elbows leaning over the counter.

"I thought you never wanted to drink with me again?" he raises an eyebrow at her, his lopsided smirk plastered on his face. Emma rolls her eyes, remembering what she had told him the last time she drank with him.

"Right, I just thought that since it was going to be a long night.."

"It's fine love, what ever you wish." he gestures his hand through the air, his head tilted slightly.

"Well I'm going to have something." she informs him pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. You never know, she told herself as she sits down on the couch. She places the two glasses on the table, shifting the bottle in her hands before Killian steals it away from her.

"Not yet," he tells her, she sighs at this. Pouting her lips at him. "Oh don't give me that face, I can't resist that face."

"Good to know." she smirks at him, giving him a glance over.

"So what happened love? If you desire the leech's face to beaten in tell me. And it shall be done like that." he tells her snapping his fingers, leaning back on the couch his arm on the back of the couch.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I'd like to keep my boyfriend."

"Give me that." he says reaching for the bottle of bourbon, a look of disgust on his face. He pulls on the cork of the bottle pouring himself and her a drink. After placing the bottle on the table, he brings his glass to his lips gulping it down in seconds. His eyebrows and lips squish together in disgust once again.

"Sorry do my ears deceive me? You would like to _keep _your boyfriend?" he asks scratching the back of his ear.

"You don't know what it's like with him."

"Don't I? Love I live across the hall, the whole bloody apartment building knows what's going on in your relationship." he reminds her, Emma purses her lips, shaking her head in agreement. Bringing her own drink to her lips, taking a small sip.

"True, but you're not in love with him."

"No, I'm bloody not." he scoffs pouring himself another drink, immediately bringing it to his lips. Taking a much smaller gulp than before. His eyebrows turning in before he turns his body to face her, placing his head on his hand.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I've had the pleasure of being in love. If that's what you're asking." he smirks, glancing down at his drink. Tempting to bring it to his lips again. She quickly protests and steals it away from him. Holding it away from him like siblings fighting over a toy.

"Give it back Swan."

"Easy Captain. You already curse like a sailor, there is no need to drink like one."

"It's a little late for that." he tsks her, before reaching across her body to grab his drink. His aroma filling her senses much like before, he stops right before her lips. Glancing at them before shaking his head, backing away.

"Spill Jones."

"After you darling."

"Quid pro quo Captain."

"Fine," he agrees after a brief silence. "Her name was Milah; bloody gorgeous, infuriatingly brilliant, alas I have poor judge of character."

"That's not true."

"She was married."

"Never mind then. Jesus Jones"

"There's no need to criticizes me on it, she's gone."

"What happened?" she asks turning towards him.

"Quid pro quo Princess." he quirks an eyebrow at her.

"I met Neal when I was chasing a perp, we both got into the same cab. He flirted, offered me coffee. And for some reason I agreed."

"Quite the love story love."

"Quid pro quo."

"I met her at _The Jolly Roger_." his fingers tracing the rim of the glass, a weak smile crossing his face as if remembering the good old days.

"Isn't that painful?" she questions, inching closer towards him, flicking a piece of his hair out of his face. His eyes dim and broken, she wanted nothing more than to rid him of that pain. _What?_

"I've managed, it's been two years."

"But who left you broken? Besides her?"

he laughs weakly, taking a gulp of bourbon, licking his lips then saying "Nothing gets past you huh?"

"We're not so different."

"Finally you admit it." he sighs, plopping his head against the back of the couch. She smiles weakly. She had learned that in order for it to be a real smile, their had to be crinkles in the corner of your eyes. Other wise it's not real. Their smiles were mostly fake, reassuring each other that they were fine. But they knew better, they knew each other.

Emma runs her fingers through his hair, his eyes falling closed. His body relaxing under her touch. If someone were to burst through the door, they'd think that they were dating. They weren't, but a part of her wished they were. _Stop denying the chemistry, break up with Neal and move on. You're bored, miserable. Give Killian a chance._

"Hey Killian?"

"What?" he jumps sitting up, his eyes sparkling once more. "What'd you say?"

"Are we friends Killian?"

"Gods I hope so."

"Me too."

* * *

**A nice longer-ish one. Someone wanted bonding, so here's the bonding. Walls have somewhat come down. And yes, from now on the two are ****_friends._**** I said for now calm down. **

**I love everyone who has been on the journey so far, so much more to come. You have no clue. What'd you think? Emma calling him Killian? Neal? Yeah asshole alert. What about that kiss? Yes I know sad excuse for a first kiss, but it has importance later.**

**Next: BANG BANG!; what has our 'favorite' shady boyfriend been up to?, more of Killian's story, possibly more interactions at work, more bonding between Killian and Emma. YEY! **

**Reviews give me power! **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	7. Bang Bang

**Sorry for the little break, I couldn't word anything correctly. And this is such a big part of the story. This is inspired by the new single by: Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj "Bang Bang". Other songs I listened to are: covers of "Video Killed The Radio Star", "Love Lockdown", "E.T.", and "Born to Be Wild" by Pentatonix. Go listen to them, they're the shit. **

**But as promised; let's find out what the shady boyfriend has been up to. NOTE: there are a LOT of flashbacks in this one. **

**Enjoy! Strike one Crocodile, shame on you. Mess with Kill and you're through, but mess with Swan you better run. Cause Killian's got a 45. and a shovel, I doubt anyone would miss you. (Yey! For Clueless reference!) **

* * *

BANG BANG!

See, anybody could be bad to you.

You need a good girl to blow your mind.

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there

Wait a minute tell you

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there

Wait a minute tell you.

* * *

_She kissed him._

_She actually kissed him._

_He had kissed many women before, but none had ever done that to him._

_Made him wanting more._

_Gods he wanted more._

_Yet he couldn't do anything about it._

_She was still with _**_him_**_._

_His conscience had been debating for hours at a time._

**_Break them up_**

_Bad Form Killian_

**_she's miserable anyways_**

_Don't you want to win her heart the honorable way?_

**_How's that going for you?_**

_How about you shut up?_

**_No. You._**

_See? That's what was going on in my head, back and forth. Good and Bad._

_Angel and Devil. _

_But what was really eating at his mind was what the past year had been like for him. And her for that matter._

* * *

_One Year Ago..._

"Hi! How's your brain?" Emma asked, coming up behind him in _The Jolly Roger._ He gave her a smile, which she returned. He had been gaping at his laptop screen for hours, not having a clue on what to write. It was kind of like learning an entire new language. Bloody frustrating really.

"Dead." he responded, licking his lips. She was a gorgeous sight, just as beautiful as the day he'd first met her. Blonde curls that resembled a cherub's halo, eyes that were as bright as the Emerald City in Oz, lips that probably tasted like cinnamon. He only guessed that because he remembered she loved to have cinnamon on top of her hot coco.

His thoughts are interrupted by Emma throwing a piece of his crumbled paper at him. He winces and she giggles for brief second. Giggles. Actually giggles. Emma Swan was not the type of woman who would _giggle._

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Your life flashing before your eyes."

He gives her a look before rolling his eyes, running his fingers angrily through his hair. He glares at his laptop screen, Emma watching him curiously before commenting;

"Jones, you're killing your laptop."

"This is horse shit, I can't!" he growls throwing his pen at the ground, and of course as he says this it is dead fucking silent in the bar. Which gets him some disapproving glares. Emma sighs getting up and walking behind him, moving all of his unneeded stuff out of the way.

"Swan. I might need some of that."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Did I ask you for it?"

"Just shut up and say thank you. Or does Killian Jones not say those words?"

He does, just not often. He had manners, it was bad form not to have them. Of course that was the lesson he forgot as of recently. Okay it was two years ago but still.

"So what are the magic words?"

"Please and thank you." he rolls his eyes, placing his hands on his lap.

"Good boy." she praises, patting his head as if her were a dog.

"I'm not a dog Swan."

"Relax Jones, just breathe." she tells him, "Close your eyes."

"Since when did you become a helper?"

"You're not in my phone as little grasshopper for nothing."

"I am anything but little Swan." he grins, raising an eyebrow. It was his unwritten job to turn everything into a sexual innuendo. Besides, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Only you Captain Innuendo." she groans smacking his shoulder, "Close your eyes,"

"I don't see how this is going to help."

"Shut up."

And he did, he shut his big mouth and let her help him. He closed his eyes as she asked him to do.

"What are you lacking Jones?"

"I haven't been able to write in two years." Not since _her._ It'd been three years since he met Emma, and two years since he met Milah. Two women that turned his world upside down. One that didn't want anything to do with him, and the other that couldn't nor should be with him yet was anyway.

"What was the last thing you wrote about?"

"Liam."

"Who's that your boyfriend?" she jokes; her lips very close to his ear.

"Oh fuck off Swan, he's my brother." he growls, pulling away from her.

"Oh calm down." she sighs rolling her eyes pulling his body back into the chair. "What were you two doing?"

"We grew up by the ocean."

"Describe it to me." she whispers, running her fingers through his hair. He sighs as he pictures _his_ beach. He and Liam had spent so much time there as kids; he could just see the tinted olive and navy colored waters, feel the breeze running through his hair, the smell of salty goodness that now was permanently flowing through his veins. But when he opened his eyes; the radiant greenish-blue had been traded for a dull palette of natural colors, the breeze had been substituted for Emma's fingers, the smell was of the alcohol being sold in the bar. He winced and turned around to face her.

"You. Are. A goddess." he mumbles turning to his laptop, finally finding words to say. Emma smiles looking at him, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Told you could do it."

"Emma! I thought we were gonna meet here at seven?" Neal shouted pulling her into his arms, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I just got here a bit early, Graham said I wasn't needed anymore so I left early."

"But what are you doing with him?" Neal hisses, pointing at the newly born writer.

"Hey ancient hot pocket she was just being social. You do know what that means?" he hums raising an eyebrow at the dip-shit interrupting his train of thought. It was the first time in two years, he had something to write thanks to Swan.

"I do, but that doesn't mean playboys like you can talk to her."

"You know she's right there right? There's no need to talk about her like she's not here." he hisses through his teeth.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Emma protests, throwing her head back annoyed at both of them.

"You heard her, just go on your date and leave me alone."

"The writing king has spoken." Emma mumbles, pulling on Neal's arm dragging him away. Not before he can say.

"You know what's great about being king? You get to king people around." he jokes, which makes Emma laugh. Earning a glare from Neal, which shuts Emma up quickly. But she still tries to stifle her laughter.

"Whatever loser, stay the hell away from _my _girlfriend." Neal growls pointing a finger at him.

"If that's what Emma wishes, than I shall do it. I'm not going to listen to some penguin in a monkey suit."

"You better watch it Jones, you don't want to see me angry."

"Ooo I'm so scared. Don't go all Hulk on me."

"Jones." Emma snaps, which grabs his attention. Her eyes telling him to shut the fuck up. Neal huffs pulling Emma away with out another word.

* * *

"Jones! Do you have anything for Regina?" Jefferson asks, popping into his office.

"Nothing worth sharing."

"What about that story about-"

"No! That is not to be shared _ever_."

"Let me see it Jones."

"Fuck off." he protests pulling his laptop away like a five year old. That doesn't stop Jefferson though, he grabs it from him Opening up the first document out of several.

"_The Swan and The Scribe?_"

"Yes now piss off mate." Killian snaps grabbing his laptop back, slumping back down into his desk chair. Gliding his hands through his hair with a huff escaping from his lips.

"I wanna read this Kill."

"Fat chance." he said scoffing at his friend, throwing his laptop case over his shoulder and slipping it into its case. He heads to exit the office when his boss calls for him.

"Jones, can I see you for a minute?" she asks poking her head out from her office.

"May you rest in peace." Jefferson jokes, slapping him on the back.

"Screw you."

He steps into Regina's office; which consists of drawling from a child, Roland if he remembered correctly. Several pictures of her and her husband Robin, a large mirror on the wall, a framed copy of the cover of one of their previous issues. In front of her desk sat two arm chairs, on her desk itself was various papers that would've driven him crazy.

"Sit down."

"Am I in trouble?"

"I want you to write me something, it's been a while Killian. Too long in fact, you're a fantastic writer. Many starving writers would _kill_ for this job."

"So what is it you want?"

"Jefferson mentioned a story of yours..."

"No, that one is not for anyone to read." he shakes his head in protest, his heart skipping a beat. _No that one would not be read._

"Well I need something from you, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Killian, I'll need something from you on my desk by the end of the week."

_Well now what genius?_

Emma. That's what's next, he's going to see Emma. She helped him before, she could do it again.

* * *

_One Year Ago.._

"Finally Jones! This is fantastic!" Regina said putting down his work, he felt proud. He couldn't have done it without Emma. Gods he owed her one. He needed to thank her for the inspiration; for the first time in two years he felt free of the damn writers block. But of course he was stuck again; so his first instinct would be to call her. Alas no number. _Killian Jones doesn't have a girl's number? Hath hell frozen over?_ Fortunately the blonde was now in _his_ barrio.

The sun was shining, the streets of the city busy as usual. Street performers on corners presenting the city of their talent. Singers that sang in perfect harmony, drummers pounding impeccable beats; starving entertainers doing what they loved most. Even though there wasn't a dollar to their name; they still expressed their talents.

He had done that today, he had written something other than Milah. It felt good. That feeling you get when stuff goes your way, or when you finally break past your writers block. Now that was a fantastic feeling.

As Killian came to the door of Emma's apartment; Neal was standing outside of the door. His calm expression took a turn to pure rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, invading Killian's personal space. His brow turning in, it seemed that Neal had a short temper. _But didn't you already know that Kill?_ Shut up Liam, this is the last thing I need.

"I'm here to thank Emma, she helped me with my writing."

"Listen here Jones, I don't want you near my girlfriend." he pointed at him; his nose crinkling, lips squishing while his jaw clenches.

"Isn't that _her_ decision _mate_?" he questions, challenging Neal's 'authority' in the relationship. Neal's face brightens to an astonishing shade of crimson.

"You will not talk to her, look at her, think about her-"

"Or what hotshot? Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you? Cause I'm not..."

"Right; cause you're still afraid of your father." he smirks, it was Killian's turn to get angry. But he was better than Neal, he managed to stifle his own anger. "Yeah I know about that, I have my ways."

"You don't know me." he growled, his knuckles turning white.

"Don't I? I know all about your mother's death. How it was all _your_ fault, and how you ran away with your brother when you were sixteen."

"You may know the facts, but you surely don't know my life. My beliefs, my emotions, who I love, who I _loathe_."

"Cause Killian Jones is capable of love."

"I don't know what Emma sees in you; you don't deserve a woman like her."

"And you do?"

"I never said I was worthy of her." he growls, pounding Neal against the wall next to Emma's apartment door. He wasn't worthy of Emma, far from it in fact. But at least _he_ was better than the leech in front of him. "So whatever you're hiding crocodile, I _will_ find out. When I make a promise, I never break them."

"I'm untouchable Jones, you can't reach me. And even if you did, would Emma believe you? A liar like you?" Neal chuckles.

"I'd _make _her believe me, you know she's got that super power. She'll catch on eventually."

"You seriously believe that bull shit?"

"I'd watch it if I were you crocodile; everyone is _touchable_."

* * *

He needed to see her now; he needed inspiration again. Something other than _The Swan and The Scribe,_ he just couldn't turn some of that in. Although he didn't put in her name, he couldn't do that to her. It would ruin her, along with whatever her boyfriend was hiding. He had promised he'd find out, and he had squat.

Since the two had opened up to each other last week, they had been spending more time together. She told him where she kept the spare key; and it wasn't under a mat or on the door frame. The number plaque on her door for some reason wiggled up and down, underneath was a small hole with the spare key. She admitted she carved the hole there, but that was besides the point.

He doubted Emma would mind if he waited for her to come home from work. Right? Well how wrong he was...he moved the plaque up to pull out the key. Before putting the key into the lock; he hears a scaring moan. But that's not what grabbed his attention, shortly after the sound that ruined his ears he heard talking. Neal...and someone else. Who was _not_ Emma.

Could this be what he had been waiting for? Just behind the door was what her boyfriend had been hiding. Curiosity as usual got the best of him; _once you go behind this door there's no turning back Killian_. He slides the key into the lock, turning the apartment door knob, stepping into Swan's apartment. And boy was he in for a sight. His mouth fell open, anger spilling over to the point of no return. This had done it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he bellowed.

* * *

_Last Week..._

"So we're friends?" she asked, bringing her beer to her lips. Taking a big gulp as her eyes remained on him.

"I would love that Emma, I really would."

"Good." she smiled, and gods that single word brought so much hope to his soul. It was a silent promise that no matter what was ahead, they'd get through it.

"Humor me Swan, why are you still with that sea-lion on steroids?"

"You're joking right?" she laughs, lightly smacking his arm.

"No I'm not."

"He loves me Jones."

"Okay so does he treat you right? Does he treat you like a princess?"

Emma doesn't answer, she just scowls at him. He gives her a look that says 'my point proven'. He nods taking a gulp of his own beer.

"Silence...that's what I thought Emma."

"We love each other."

"Alright, since we are now friends you're going to listen to me. And you can't speak until I'm done. Clear?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Considering how bloody brilliant you are darling, you are a fucking idiot. The man is clearly whoring around, and you refuse to see that. It's like you're a brainwashed creation, you don't know what real love is anymore."

"Did I ever know what love was to begin with?" she hissed, cutting him off.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet until I was done? No matter; as much pain you've been through love, you have love in your life."

"Yeah with him."

"There's your problem love. You are so needy; it's like you need to be told you're loved, and since Neal has said those three words and eight letters that is enough for you. You're holding onto the man who first said them. The 'love' he is giving you is twisted, corrupted, and vile. You don't need him to be loved Emma, you are so loved without him darling."

"Oh yeah? Who?" she challenges, leaning closer on the couch.

"Mary Margret, David, Ruby..."

"Let me guess, you?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I cared Emma." he sighs dipping his head, scratching behind his ear insecurely.

"Save it Jones, I don't need to hear what you think. You clearly hate Neal."

"I never denied it love." he grins at her.

"Look I know that I should be broken up with him, but he is a good guy."

"I was right, you are brainwashed. It's like you're his own little monkey, he can play his cards with you and you don't question him at all. You are blinded by his so called love for you, if you knew what a lie that was you'd be done with him."

"You know what? I'm not gonna get mad, I'm gonna be calm and collected. Just like Dr. Phil told me." she snaps, folding her arms across her chest. "But I hear Dr. Phil has another name these days; Mr. Killian Jones." she growls. As mad as she was, he still couldn't get over how his name sounded on her tongue.

"And now I understand the supernova scene." he chuckles lightly, that lightens her mood slightly as she raises an eyebrow before she responds;

"Well video killed the radio star." she winks, and the other Swan was back. Thank god.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Swan, I'm just telling you what I think."

"Do I have to pay for this session Dr. Jones?" she questions sarcastically.

"No love. No you don't."

* * *

Killian had seen some crooked things before, but nothing as twisted and repulsive as the scene that played in front of him. The voice had indeed been Neal's and the other was indeed not Emma.

Laying on the floor half naked was Neal and some light brown haired girl that laid unclothed beneath Neal. A pale blue dress thrown across the room, along with other miscellaneous clothing around the room. _Check mate brother._ Get the fuck out of my head Liam, now is not the time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he bellowed, his knuckles turning white with anger. The couple scrambles for their clothes. "WHAT THE HELL!" Neal screams at Killian, his own face red with anger. Probably not because he had caught him, but because he interrupted their fuck session.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He growls at the girl, who's face is as pale as her dress that was covering her bare body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Neal screamed slipping on his pants. _I need a shower,_ he told himself. Nothing would ever erase the scene that he had just seen.

"I could ask you the same thing Crocodile! In Emma's apartment! Fucking another woman no doubt!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's Emma? This is _Neal's _apartment." the girl says sure of what's coming out of her mouth is true, then it hit him. This girl had no clue that this was Neal's girlfriend's apartment. Not only was he having an affair but in Emma's apartment, or _his_ apartment as it seemed.

"Excuse me lass, what is your name?" he flicks across his tongue, giving her a look over. Which clearly worked on his part; the girl's entire body red, Neal pissed and himself somewhat proud of himself.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling." she mumbles, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"A pleasure Wendy, Killian Jones. Now would you please excuse me, _Neal_ and I have some matters to discuss." he raises his eyebrow at her. She nods, finally slipping on her clothes. Turning to Neal, muttering the same words he said to Emma placing a kiss on his lips. He rolls his eyes at the pathetic lass that was so sure Neal was truthful. Killian clears his throat opening up the door of Emma's apartment to let her out.

"I'll see you tonight Neal."

"Yeah sure." Killian mumbles before shutting the door on her, taking off his laptop and putting it on the ground.

"What the fuck man?"

"I knew there was something off, but seriously? This is just pathetic. An affair in your own girlfriend's apartment. Bad form asshole." Killian shakes his head, circling the chump who still was putting on his clothes.

"You're not going to tell her." he chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell her right now?" Killian threatens, pulling out his phone, Emma's number ready to call.

"I'll tell her what you've been writing. _The Swan and The Scribe_ is it called?"

And that's when he froze, his mouth dropping for the second time in the past ten minutes. He lowers the phone from his ear, putting it back into his pocket.

"That's a good boy." Neal laughs.

"Bad form, I should skin you alive."

"Oh please and have Emma hate you?"

"As much as I want to go soak my eyes in alcohol after what I just saw; I have one question; Why?"

"You're kidding? Emma is such a needy bitch, always needing me around. Do you know how annoying that whore is with her whining. Questioning me of my loyalty; all because of you. She would be so much more clueless if it weren't for you. I would've gotten away with it."

"How long?" Killian spits, threatening to wring his neck for his words and actions. For a man who loved words; he hated the words that came out of this asshole's mouth.

"Meh well first there was..."

"There was more than _one_?" he growls, his arm twitching with need to hit him.

"Oh yeah, Emma sure gets boring."

"Then why not end her misery!?"

"If there's one thing Emma's good at it's sex. For a broken girl she sure knows how to-"

WHACK! That had done it; Killian's arm flew through the air, spinning around and clocking Neal square in the face.

"Don't talk about Emma like that!" he roars, pounding Neal against the wall, "You are so lucky she still loves you. One word from her and your head would be on my wall, with your body chopped into tiny pieces six feet under ground."

"And that's why you'll keep this a secret. You care about her, and you clearly don't want your story to suddenly be sent to two people. Emma and a certain boss of yours."

"Fuck you." Killian spat, punching him in the face again. Just as Emma's brother comes storming into the room.

"KILLIAN!" he growls ripping him off of Neal.

"You're my bitch Jones." Neal chuckles, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"You better stay the fuck away from Emma!"

"Killian calm down!"

"This asshole is-"

"Killian?" Emma gasps, the voice that ends his anger. David relinquishes him as he turns to see Emma in the doorway. Looking exhausted from her day at work; not a clue of the whore that was just in her apartment.

"Emma..." he mumbles, his head hanging low.

"Thank god you're here Emma," Neal gasped with a pathetic look on his face. _Oh that is it! Sic em Killian! _The Liam yelled at him.

"Fuck you Neal, I hope you get shot!" Killian yells, pointing his finger at him.

"That's enough Killian!" Emma hisses, grabbing onto his arm.

"As I said Jones; you're _mine_ now." he cackled as Emma pulled Killian away.

"I ought to chop you up into tiny pieces!" He protests, Emma pulling Killian out of her apartment. Slamming his body against his door; their bodies pressed against each others.

"What the hell is wrong with you Killian? I thought we talked about this?"

"You don't understand Emma he-"

"He what?"

"I...uh..."

"Let me guess you can't tell me?" she says sarcastically, twisting his arm back behind him. He lets out a grunt of pain at this movement.

"No...gods I want to." he moans.

"You're just a coward Killian, whatever happened just now I want to know. We're friends right? Prove it..."

"Swan."

"Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh I know what I saw." he chuckled, which resulted in her twisting his arm again.

"You touch him again, I won't hesitate to end you."

"Death by angel, now that's what I call a death." he winks, a blush creeps onto her cheeks. She slowly loosens her grip on him, their bodies still impossibly close. But still it felt like it wasn't enough.

"We'll talk later okay?" she mumbles backing away, his soul going cold at the loss of contact.

"Is that a promise Swan?" he gestures raising his eyebrow.

"You can count on it Jones."

"Care to seal that promise?" he winks, bringing his finger to his lips. She rolls her eyes, but he could tell she was just playing the part for the moment. The door of her apartment still was open; her leech and her brother chatting rather animately.

"We'll talk Jones," she says holding out her hand "That's my promise."

"I'll hold you to it." he grins, pulling her in to hold her.

"You never quit."

"Not for you." he flicks on his tongue, reaching behind him to open up the door of his apartment. The two nearly falling straight onto the ground. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." he mumbles in her ear, his hand on the small of her back. "My laptop darling. I left it in your apartment."

"Right I'll go get it." she nods escaping his arms again, walking over to the spot where he left it throwing it over her shoulder.

Gods she was gorgeous, carrying his laptop like he had forgot it at home. And she was coming into his work to give it to him, placing a kiss on his lips. He could see a future life with her until...

"Here you go...We're talking about this tomorrow buddy, after work. You, me, a couple of beers?"

_Sounds like a date._

"You wish it were Jones."

_aw shit he actually said that._

"Perhaps I do." he threw in, right as her door was closing. Whether she heard it or not was unknown to him. Shortly after he entered his apartment and closed the door; a heated argument across the hall between Emma, David and Neal came rushing through the walls. _And so it begins_, Liam says.

Killian sighs taking off his shoes; placing his laptop case onto the ground, grabbing a glass of rum from the kitchen, then plopping down on the couch with a heavy moan. He rubs his temple with a grunt; _How had he known? _

"You have a password on your laptop, so how'd he get in?" Liam questions, who sits down on the couch next to him.

"I don't know." he groans rubbing his head.

"Wait; you told Jefferson right?"

"Jefferson may be a son of a bitch but he's not a snitch."

"So what could it be?" Liam insists, nudging Killian to find out.

"Hold the phone brother." Killian says getting up to grab his laptop. Pulling it out of it's case and holding it in his hands. He pokes at his keys as he enters his password. And no he wasn't one of those people who used 'password' as their password. How cliche could you be really? _Captain_ was his password. Yes like Oh Captain, My Captain. And as in Captain Hook. What? He liked those kinds of stories.

"I thought I saw something on here a while back, but I just assumed it was nothing." he said as he clicked into the finder on his laptop. Sure enough in his finder section was a unknown monitor. _Neal had somehow gotten to his laptop and now could monitor the activity on his laptop._

"That no good-" Liam began.

"Well let's send that bastard a message shall we."

_He had caught him. _

_He had promised that 'cockodile'that'd catch him._

_He was cheating on the goddess across the hall._

_Not only that, but in her apartment no doubt._

_He threatened him to not tell her, and he had done his research._

_He could see what he had been writing and threatened to tell her._

_Well two could play that game; now he wasn't just pissed. _

_He was beyond that._

_He was seething._

_This was war._

_A war that had to be kept quiet._

_Could the cockodile handle that?_

_A quiet war?_

_Only time would tell._

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"I see you found your inspiration Killian." Regina smiled putting down his work called; "Bang Bang". He had written down his anger, he wrote down what he had seen in a discrete matter. Knowing Regina, she'd publish this. It was Neal's warning, don't mess with a Jones.

"I like this a lot, I'd like to see more like it." she said.

"As soon as possible."

"And Killian? As you know; two weeks from now is the CarnEvil Masquerade bash. You are required to attend and write me something, and you are permitted to bring someone with you if you'd like."

_Oh I have someone perfect. _

He walked out of Regina's office and into his own, slumping in his seat. he pulls out his phone.

**Hey, are you free?**

In a matter of seconds, his phone chirps. He picks it up at the second he sees it's just who he wants to speak to.

"How's my favorite neighbor?"

"I'm kind of busy Jones," she huffs, "What's up? Graham's got me on this perp and I've only got a minute."

"That's all I need, I know we are to get a couple of beers later. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch? If that's not interrupting you kicking some ass?" he asks scratching the back of his ear.

"Uh...How's two sound?"

"Perfect, how's _Granny's _sound?"

"That's sounds fucking amazing, I love _Granny's_." she sighs.

"Good, see you then. Don't hurt yourself."

"You too buddy."

_Around two-ish_

"Hey! How's my favorite kick ass neighbor?" he smiles as Emma sits down in the spot across from him. She's wearing a white shirt, dark pair of jeans, her signature bold crimson leather jacket, and combat boots. Her hair a bit messy but still in curls, eyes that glowed back at him.

"I'm doing okay, so what's this about Jones?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior; as much as that cockodile deserves to be chopped into tiny pieces-"

"Your point?" she raises her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I shouldn't have punched him when we've just come onto good terms." he explains, gesturing between the two of them.

"You're lucky I'm in a giving mood Jones." she smiles shaking her head.

"I really am sorry love."

"I know you are, you're my friend you have your own opinion. It's not my business to change your mind."

"You know how I feel about him Swan, I'm sticking to it. He wants to play dirty, that's how it'll be."

"Okay?" her voice turning up in confusion, she chuckles as she looks at the menu in front of her.

"So how's work?" he says looking at his own menu, not looking up at her as he spoke.

"Aren't we beyond this awkward stage Jones?"

"I don't know are we?" he sighs putting it down again.

"If you must know it's okay, the pain in my ass besides you."

"Oi! I take that as an offense love." his pride being 'damaged' by her words, she laughs at his little out burst. He locks that laugh away in his mind, he'd remember that sound as the sound of an angel.

"I'm sorry your pride was damaged." she rolls her eyes.

"Quite okay love. So let's see after I met you; you had the privilege of seeing my charms work on you, stopped talking after that, then reunited a year ago when you moved into your apartment. That seem right?"

"It does." she sighed as if she were remembering the good old days. "You were quite persistent, almost gave in too."

"What?" he nearly choked on his drink, eyes growing wide.

"What?" she repeated as if she hadn't said anything."

"You almost agreed?"

"I said almost Jones, if you hadn't hooked up with that Scarlet chick I would've said yes."

"I knew that girl was going to come back and bite me. God if I hadn't-"

"We'd be together; or broken up. What ever fate had planned."

"Please if you were with me then; I wouldn't have looked at anyone else but you. You're a goddess Swan, and you should be treated like one."

"Maybe it's better this way?" she shrugged.

_No. It wasn't better this way. Granted she may have been right about the whole break up thing. But maybe he could've prevented the whole cockodile sitch. Then she wouldn't have moved into her apartment across the hall; he'd still have writers block. The Swan and The Scribe never would've been born, he'd probably be worse if she had said yes. It was both a blessing and a sin that he hooked up with Scarlet. Where ever Scarlet is, I'd like to thank you. Thank you for being the reason she said No._

* * *

**Sorry about the part before we find out about Neal. HA not really! So? What'd you think? Nice long-ish one too. Hope you're 'happy' with our cockodile's shadiness. **

**Recap: Neal is a cockodile, Emma and Killian are bonding, we've got a CarnEvil Masquerade coming up, Killian's writing stuff other than ****_The Swan and The Scribe_****, David made a cameo appearance.**

**Perhaps I shall have more in the next chapter, yeah I should bring in some more people. How does Graham sound? More Ruby, M&M? **

**NOTE: Thank you to my beautiful friend Marissa (Marissalyn) for sending some of the jokes over, (some of the jokes in here are actual things people said, ah the things you hear in the halls and in class.) Thank you Shane Dawson for giving me the bit about Dr. Phil. **

**The part with Liam and Killian talking I'd like to think of it like the conversations in ****_Dexter_**** between him and his father. But not about killing people and Liam ****_is _****alive in here. **

**Oh and earlier in the chapter I used the word ****_Barrio_****, that is Spanish for Neighborhood if you don't speak Espanol. **

**Next: "What Goes Around Comes Back Around"; Emma is more suspicious of Neal thanks to our favorite dashing scoundrel, work, beers with Killian...more fun on the way.**

**Gracias for reading; review, favorite, follow whatever you wish. **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	8. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**First, Lo Siento! I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay. Someone wasn't behaving *glares at Emma and Killian*. Anyways! Inspiration has been a pain, and when I did have it...I couldn't write. Thank you work. Not really. I hope this makes up for the delay. Note: I am not a cop or anything so if any of that stuff doesn't make sense just blame laziness.) Okay? Good! Let's get ready to rumble! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

What Goes Around Comes Back Around

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

* * *

They were sitting in her apartment on her couch drinking a couple of beers. It was quiet between them but not the awkward kind. It was comfortable, as if the two were just happy to be in each other's company.

"So how has your writing been?" she said breaking the silence between them.

Killian sighs before saying; "Longer than one sentence."

"Really about what?" she asks him sipping her beer. Turning her body towards him to give him her full attention. Killian glances down at his hands pursing his lips. It was as if he were hiding something. He _had _been a little distant since...well since David pulled him off of Neal. _"As I said Jones; I own you."_ Neal had said. Whatever the fuck _that_ meant. Killian had been acting different since then. It'd only been a day but she still noticed it.

"I don't know if you'd want to know," he said scratching the back of his ear, it was an anxiety gesture. An adorable gesture at that.

"Okay fine, so are you going to tell me what happened between you and Neal."

Killian's face squishes together in disgust; what ever had had happened between them. It left Killian with a big sour taste in his mouth whenever Neal was around, or even mentioned for that matter. Emma scoots closer to him, placing a hand on his. Their eyes not daring to meet, that is until she couldn't ignore the pull anymore. The deepest ocean met the open green field in spring. Subconsciously she licks her lips, while glancing at his. _Wouldn't it be heaven to kiss those luscious lips? To just taste the tang of alcohol on them? The fight for dominance, biting each other's lips until they become chapped, moans escaping them as fingers roamed through each other's hair. Fingers that eventually travel lower and lower._

"Emma? Are you okay?" he asks pulling her from her deepest desires.

"I uh...Yeah I'm fine." she gulps as he raises his eyebrow. Which was his way of saying I don't believe you. "God damn it Killian I hate it when you do that." she groans picking up a pillow and throwing it in his face.

"What'd I do darling?"

"You're just being you and I hate that." she pouts bringing her beer to her lips.

"Do you love? Or do you _love_ it?"

"I...you...ugh. I hate you." she moans throwing another pillow at him.

"Stop throwing pillows Swan!" he shouts, laughing in between his words.

"Stop being you!" she laughs, putting down her beer then jumping on top of his body. She slaps him until he pins her wrists above his head, his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Would you have me any other way Swan?"

"No," she pouts innocently, as he lets go. But she doesn't move, she doesn't _want _to move.

"A dare huh?" he winks at her, flicking his tongue across his lips.

"God you're so infuriating." she groans rolling her eyes, getting off of him to grab her beer again. His arm now draped effortlessly behind her. It was as if it belonged there. Which it kind of did: he was a great guy, treated her right, flirtatious, extremely handsome, cared about her, and insanely honest. But that was just what she liked about him, not really the reasons why his arm should stay wrapped around her. And just then he moved his arm away as if he had remembered something. A part of her was extremely disappointed.

"What did Neal say to you?"

"Emma-"

"No, I want you to tell me why you hate him?"

"On or off the record?"

"If we're talking about my relationship?" she questions.

"Yes."

"Off then." she sits up turning towards him.

"He offended practically my entire existence. Everything I stand for; about my mother, my father, brother." he mumbles getting up to get something stronger.

"I didn't know he did that." she sighs getting up off the couch to follow him into her kitchen. He searches the cabinets for something stronger, he would need it if he were to talk about this; something like whiskey or bourbon, or his personal favorite rum. He smiles weakly at the bottle of rum, that contained very little. He bites off the cork, spitting it into the sink with a thunk. He brings the bottle to his lips.

"Killian, don't-"

"I killed her." he sighed as he put the bottle on the counter, running his fingers through his hair. Then runs his fingers over his face, pulling at his eyelids.

"What?" her eyes going wide, _what the fuck was he talking about? He killed her? Who was her? His mother? _"Who?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Which he instantly recoiled as if her hand had burned him. He growls picking up the bottle and walking back to the couch.

"My mother. Because of me she's dead."

"Killian..."

"She died giving birth to me." he snapped pulling at his hair again. Biting down on his lip hard. Almost hard enough to draw blood.

"At least she loved you right? You have a brother who adores you."

"And my father?" he scoffed cutting her off, his voice shaky trying to control himself. "He blamed me for her death. He told me that _I_ was not worth the space. That I was not worth her death."

"Killian, it isn't your fault." she said wrapping her arm around him. Once again he recoiled. She growled, pulling him and his rum bottle onto the couch. She grabbed the bottle with a huff and placed it on the table, then pushed him down when he attempted to reach for it. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in her arms.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault." she muttered playing with his hair.

"But it is."

"Oh shut the fuck up Killian; you have a family, a home. And what did I have? Squat. Nothing. I had a family until I was three, but they ended up having a kid of their own and gave me back. Seventeen times, seventeen different parents. Do you know what that's like, not being wanted at all?" she whimpered. He looked down at her as he held her closer. He kissed the top of her head in comfort, they both were a little tipsy but they both needed comfort in each other.

"You are wanted; so so wanted. Believe me love, you are so loved."

"Remind me why you're single again?" she sniffles into his shirt, her fingers tightly clutching the material.

"You see this material love? It's boyfriend material." he winks at her.

"Are you?"

"I could be love, you never know."

"Is there any way to prove it?" she flirts back, what the fuck was wrong with her?

"Well is there any proof you fell heaven?"

she rolls her eyes at this, lightly slapping him as he pushes a piece of her hair from her face. "You're such a cheese ball."

"I happen to like cheese thank you. Almost as much as I like you."

"Okay one more pick up line and you're out of here." she threatens with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." he challenges.

"Don't test me Jones, I'm a trained bail bonds person." she reminds him

"Good point. So you could kick my ass. I don't know if I've told you but I wouldn't mind being one of your perps."

"Okay that's enough from you." she slaps him, backing away.

"Wait, I've been meaning to ask you something." he says getting down on one knee. Her heart pounding in her chest, time slowing down as his knee hits the ground. His oceanic eyes passionately gazing into hers. Knowing how similar they were she knew his heart was probably pounding just as hard as hers.

"What the fuck Killian?" she gasped backing away, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Oh calm down, it's not what you think." he scowls rolling his eyes, "Emma Swan," he sighs, "Will you be my date to CarnEvil?" heavy silence is between them, a smile creeping on her face as the silence becomes more comfortable.

"Isn't that the biggest halloween party in-"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Jones how'd you get in?" she squeals.

"My job has perks, Regina wants me to write some stuff and I'm allowed to bring a date. So will you be mine?" he shrugs, how could she say no to him? He was taking her to a big party, just the two of them in a CarnEvil Masquerade party.

"Are you kidding!? Yes! Yes I would love to!" she squeals, tackling him her body landing on top of his. "God Killian when is it?"

"Two weeks." he groans at the fall.

"I can't believe it Killian I could just..." she begins looking at something behind his head. An earring, an earring that was not hers. Her smile fades into a frown, eyes going wide.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks looking in the direction of his gaze, she gasps picking up the earring. His face scrunches, disgust flashing across his face. The kind of disgust he only displayed for one person. Neal.

"Killian what is this? I know that look, who's is this?" she whimpers getting off of him.

"Emma..."

"Who's is it!?" she screeches, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ask your boyfriend." he mumbles, scratching the back of his ear.

"What?" she snivels, her head feeling heavy. It was too much, Neal? No it...It...made absolute sense. It explained the shadiness, but was it true? Was Neal having an affair? In _her_ apartment? Or was it just a one time thing?

"It's none of my business Swan, but whatever happened. I bet there is an explanation." he nods.

"God what did I do to have you?" she sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

"I should be asking the same thing Swan." he mutters kissing her head.

"Well I should check this out." she sniffles backing away.

"What?" his eyes going wide, and for a split second a smile creeps onto his face. He looked so young and carefree when he smiled. He had that ten million dollar smile that could chase the clouds away on a cloudy day. His eyes would brighten significantly, gods it made her want kiss him so bad. That's all she wanted since the dare. She wanted to feel sparks again.

"I'm going to work and figure out what this is, and who it belongs to. Then I'm going to kick her ass and kill Neal."

"Gods I could kiss you Swan."

"If this is true Killian; perhaps I'll let you." she winks picking up her red leather jacket, putting the earring in her pocket. "And just to keep you wanting more." she leans closer and kisses his cheek. The stubble on his cheeks branding her lips. His skin burning on hers.

"See you later Killian."

She pulled up to the station in a taxi; paying the driver then walking in. Upon entering the station; there stood a tall man, his hair a sandy brown color, curls that you wanted to wrap your fingers in. Stubble on his cheeks, an accent that also could melt you to butter. Granted her boss Graham was a very attractive man; he lacked the sparkle a certain neighbor of hers had.

"Hi Graham," she said with a smile on her face. His face nearly brightening at the sight of her, she really had to admire his enthusiasm of her presence.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you were done for the day?" he questions her, his accent melting her knees. It had a similar effect like Killian's, although Killian's left her speechless. Just one touch she'd freeze.

"Since when is coming in after hours a problem?" she teases, walking into the lab. Several people were already in there working on miscellaneous projects. "So what are you doing here?" Graham asks walking close behind her.

"I need to check something out, I found this..." she says taking out the double starred earring from her jacket, careful to not leave her finger prints on it. "In my apartment." she sighs.

"And it's not yours?" Graham pulls out a pair of plastic gloves to grab the earring from her.

"I haven't worn earrings in years."

"Who's do you think it is?" he mutters as he examines the earring.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you thinking that Neal...?" he says looking at her with a look of sympathy.

"I don't know what to think. My friends seem to think that he's been up to something for a while. Maybe they're right." Emma sighs, leaning on the table in front of her. "I need Belle, where is she?"

"You need our favorite Einstein-ete?" he smiles putting down the earring and ridding the plastic gloves. "Coming right up. BELLE!" he shouts across the room. Seconds later, Emma's favorite brunette nerd comes rolling out of her office. Her long curls flow elegantly down her shoulders, glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose, eyes that seemed to pop right out of her skull. Today Belle was wearing a short navy blue skirt that rested a little bit lower than her mid thigh, a white blouse that was tucked in and some kind of cardigan on top of that. She was a petite thing, but you couldn't underestimate her. She was the smartest son of a bitch you could ever meet, she read so many books that could put the Library of Congress to shame. A bit exaggerated but she had read more books than half the people her age.

"Hey Emma! Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?" she asks as her heels click against the floor, she wraps her arms around Emma as she approaches.

"I've been okay, but now I need to call in a favor. I need you to tell me who this belongs to." Emma informs her pointing to the double starred earring.

"Neal?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Emma explains putting her hands into her pockets.

"Well I can tell you that it's defiantly not yours."

"You could've just asked me that, defiantly not my style."

"Let's go take a look shall we?" she nods, putting on some gloves of her own then scooping up the earring. Both Belle and Emma walk into her mini office in the back; quiet and reserved just perfect for a smart ass guru like Belle. There wasn't much in her office; various assignments here and there. Much more organized than Emma's that was for sure. In the corner of her desk was a single picture of her and an slightly older man. Emma picks it up to examine it.

"That's my husband Robert." she smiles, her eyes sparkling at his name.

"I didn't know you were married, how long have you been married?"

"Six months." she beams turning on her small lamp, pulling out her finger print equipment.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, so how's your relationship?" And there was the question she really didn't feel like answering. But this was Belle, she was the non judging type of friend. Granted the two weren't close but Emma would like to call Belle a friend.

"Worse than the last time we spoke," she settled sitting down in a chair next to her, folding her arms across her chest as Belle began to work.

"More heated petty arguments?"

"It's so annoying, I don't know what to do." Emma shrugs, _Ah but you do know what to do darling._

"Yes you do, but you're too stubborn to do it." she scoffs.

"We love each other Belle."

"I understand that, but are you happy? Cause if you're not happy, there is no point to be putting yourself through this. If you're jut waiting for an excuse to break up with him, use that not just because he's cheating. Granted if he is cheating I won't hesitate to go all serial killer on his ass."

"You're not the only one; you and four other people. My frustratingly handsome neighbor included."

"Right, what was his name again?"

"Killian Jones." she says quicker than she should've, her heart beating ten thousand times per second. Her palms getting sweaty.

"You like him don't you?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." she protests, sticking up her nose.

"Oh don't you cower behind those walls of yours, you were practically glowing just at the mention of his name." she scoffs turning to Emma as she places a piece of tape over the earring, "Gotcha!" she mumbles, pulling it off and holding it up.

"Is that it?"

"It should take a half hour to an hour to get the results, I'll call you when I hear something."

"Thank you so much Belle, I owe you one."

Emma walked out of the station; the night was still young. A couple drinks with the girls at _The Jolly Roger_ couldn't hurt right? Right. Emma pulls out her phone and calls Ruby.

"HeLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO Emma!" Ruby howls in her ear, Emma winces and moves the phone away so she doesn't lose all of her hearing. Ruby was probably at the bar already, no she defiantly was. Emma could hear music pounding in the background, her boyfriend shouting and talking to someone that sounded a lot like David. Which meant Mary Margret was there too. _Less work for you, _she told herself.

"I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to meet up at the bar, but clearly you're already there."

"_Is that Emma?_"David shouts, Emma laughed at her "brother's" father like side. Always checking on her, making sure no one hurt his sister.

"Yeah it's her, so are you joining us? Are you actually gonna socialize for once?"

"I'll be there in a bit, don't drink to much before I get there."

She needed this, just a night out with her closest friends. _And their boyfriends_, it's not like she didn't like them but it made her feel left out. Considering none of them liked her boyfriend, also that her boyfriend was what she was trying to escape in the first place.

Emma proceeded to her apartment to change out of her dingy clothing; she walks to her bathroom turning on the warm water, ridding herself of her clothes and stepping under the soothing water. She lets the water slide down her shoulders, through her hair and down the drain. Washing away all of her troubles.

A good five minutes later, she wraps a towel around her body, her hair sticking to her back. She walks out into her room, skimming through her wardrobe. Giving up she returns to the bathroom, drying and curling her hair before it dries funny. Finally with a clear mind, a fresh pair of underwear and a black bra on she skims her closet again, her robe still wrapped around her form. A powerful knock comes from her front door, she groans walking to the front door. A very charming Killian stands in front of her; his arms ranking over her form. She rolls her eyes as she steps aside to let him in.

"What do you want Jones? Wait didn't I just see you?"

"Well I was about to go to _The Jolly Roger_, I was wondering if you'd join me?" he asks scratching the back of his ear, stepping in as she closes the door behind him.

"I was actually going there myself; meeting up with the group." she sighs, walking into her room. Killian following close behind; but remaining outside of her room. As if he needed permission to enter; so now he was going to be a gentleman? _I'm always a gentleman love._

"Is _Neal_ included?" he grits out through his teeth, folding his arms across his chest. Disgust once again written on his face. She glares at him

"No." she says, as a matter of factually. Pulling out a long sleeved black dress from her closet; holding it up to her body then turning to Killian who's eyes are glued to her.

"Well aren't you a gentleman? Come in Jones, I'm not going to bite."

"I told you Swan, I'm _always_ a gentleman." he explains sitting down on her bed, which squeaks under his weight.

"And how did I _know_ you'd say that." she rolls her eyes walking into the bathroom with the dress "So you came to bother me to just ask for a drink?"

"Not entirely." he sighs her bed squeaking as he gets up, his presence directly behind the bathroom door. She slips on her dress as he gathers up his words, "Emma there's something I have to tell you." he sighs sounding utterly wrecked. Whatever was eating at him it was bad.

"What's that?" she asks opening up the door strutting past him in her mid-thigh length dress, his expression completely in shock. As if she had just shot him in the heart, killing him on the spot.

"I must say darling, black is quite the color on you." he grins, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her. His gaze piercing her form which she secretly _loved_. She puts on a pair of hooped earrings, looking at herself in the mirror sighing at the sight of her. _This is as good as it's gonna get, _she told herself. Killian comes up behind her, both of their reflections shining back at them. His arms wrapping around her waist, his chin resting on her head. It felt natural to be in his arms like this; safe, secure, cared for.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" he mumbles into her hair, the two slowly swaying to and fro.

"So what'd you want to tell me?" Emma said pushing him away gently, turning around to look at him. Killian bites at his lip as if debating on what he was going to say. He doesn't make eye contact with her, which was setting off alarms in her head. Killian for the most part always made eye contact, she would know cause she always tried to _avoid_ it, never worked but still.

"Jones?" she questions, her expression changing to concern "What's wrong?" his breathing was shaky, the confident Killian she adored vanished. Replaced by a nervous wreck. He walks to the bed, sitting down then laying on his back with a groan. "Okay you know what? We're gonna go to _The Jolly Roger_, get super drunk and whatever is bothering you we can talk about later."

"That's just the thing Swan, if I tell you..."

"What goes around comes back around Killian. What ever or who ever is threatening you, they'll get what's coming to them."

"Gods I hope so." he scoffs sitting up, looking at her with adoring eyes. Which she kindly ignored, or just pretended like she didn't see.

"We. Are. Late." she enunciates, fixing the collar of his shirt. His hands on her waist as she does so. Truthfully it was a couple like gesture, as if _they_ were together instead of her and Neal. She should feel guilty about these gestures, _friends_ didn't do these things. But then again they weren't _just_ friends were they? They were complicated. They had chemistry, they'd be fools to deny it.

"You look like a princess." he admits, scratching the back of his ear as the two walk out of her room. But not before grabbing her knee length boots and grey beanie. She grips the edge of her counter as she zippers up her boots, nearly falling on her face as she does so.

"Why would you say that?" she scowls, studying his face for a lie as she puts her beanie on her head. Once more he bites his lip, his feet shuffling as he takes a step closer. His radiant blue eyes spilling so much truth that she nearly pulled away from him.

"Because it's the bloody truth love." he admits, "I think you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"So how many girls have you used that on?" she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her. She wasn't sure is she'd lash out or just accept the compliment. She'd probably do both.

"No one who mattered." his accent thick as he spoke, yep he was screwed. And he probably saw that as she raised her hand to slap his cheek. "Ow! There's no need to take your anger out on me love." he chuckles weakly, "Damn that bloody hurt."

"That's what you get Jones."

"I challenge you Swan, I know you better than you know yourself yet you won't let me the fuck in. What the hell happened to you? _Who_ hurt you love?"

"Just about everyone I've ever met." she mumbles, gazing at the floor.

"I meant it if you didn't know."

"I did, and that's what scares me."

"I want you to listen to me Emma, look at me." he demands pulling her gaze to his eyes. _God those eyes would be the death of her._ "If you don't believe me, I will keep telling you that you are bloody gorgeous until you get it through your thick head. I will _make_ you believe me."

Their foreheads touching, noses brushing against each others. It wouldn't take much to taste those impeccable lips of his. _WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?_ She curses herself internally for wanting to taste his lips so much. She wanted more, yet she wasn't exactly seizing the moment.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"God knows you need to be kissed; kissed often and by someone who knows how." he smirks, flicking his finger against her lips. "Come on love, your friends are waiting for us."

"I swear Jones..." she groans. God she hated when he did that, threw in an innuendo then just change the subject like that. _Ugh he is so infuriating._

"What? You'll kick me out? Hit me? Beat up my devilishly handsome face?" he says confidently, chest puffed out. That stupid adorable smirk plastered on his face as they both walk out of her apartment.

"Oh anything but _that_ face." she scoffs. Realizing what she had said her eyes grow wide, as his smile grows.

"So you meant it then?" the two step foot on the crowded New York streets, a chilly fall breeze rushing past them. He shouts for a cab, with little success. She rolls her eyes as she pushes past him, bringing her fingers to her lips and letting out a piercing whistle. A cab pulls up seconds later, she smiles at her 'accomplishment'. "Bloody brilliant, amazing."

"Meant what?" she questions him as he opens up the cab door for her, sliding in Killian following seconds later.

"I'm devilishly handsome." he winks at her, "The Jolly Roger." he tells the driver then turning back to her.

"Oh you're devilish enough Jones. Just not handsome." _Oh bull shit_. How could you _not_ call him handsome? He looked like he was porn on legs, mmm she liked the sound of that. Yes, she _loved _the sound of that.

"Your words wound me darling." Killian gasps, clutching his chest dramatically.

"You are such a drama queen?" she laughs before saying, "I didn't realize that words actually had an effect on you. I thought it was all, work hard and play hard."

"Are you volunteering?" an eyebrow rising at her statement, a cocky grin spreading quickly across his face. Rolling her eyes she nudges him with her arm, he nudges back. A smile across both of their faces, both sneaking glances at each other.

"The Jolly Roger." the cab driver says coming to a stop, they both get out. Both insisting on paying the cab, but after a minute of fighting Killian finally wins and pays.

"The first round is on me." she informs him, as they walk into the bar. Finding the group within seconds.

Ruby howling like a wolf on the night of a full moon; wearing her signature shade of red, this time in form of a cocktail dress that made her look like a super model. Her body toppling over Victor, who was cackling was like a mad scientist. A white dress shirt badly messed up, black pants and shining shoes. The couple were like a bunch of animals; creatures of the night come out to play.

Mary Margret was in a floral dress, a tan cardigan placed on the table. David's arm wrapped around her, they were the epitome of fairytale characters. It was a bit ridiculous. Unlike Victor; David wore a army green dress shirt, jeans and a leather jacket.

Then there was her and Killian; his hand on the small of her back, his mouth opening slightly when their eyes meet. Killian removes his hand when Ruby howls "EMMA!" she topples out of her chair to hug her, "You look adorbable." she slurs after hugging her.

"Who gave the wolf alcohol?" Emma laughs sitting down next to David, Killian sitting on the other side of her. His elbows on the table, leaning over the surface, his weight propped on one leg.

"Hey Em, how's my favorite 'sister'?" he smiles drinking his beer, nudging her arm.

"She's not officially your sister mate." Killian snaps, earning himself a glare from her.

"_Killian_." she growled.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything Swan?"

"I thought I said I'd pay?"

"I've got it Swan, what do you want?"

she sighs before saying "Rum is fine."

"I guess we both have the same taste. Except in relationships." he snaps, turning towards the bar.

"And what was that?" Mary asks taking David's beer away from him. Which was probably a good idea, otherwise he'd end up throwing it at Killian's devilishly handsome face.

"Something's on his mind, he just won't tell me." Emma shrugs, looking over at him ordering their drinks.

"Anyways, you sounded upset on the phone. What's wrong?"

"What do _you_ think?" she groaned, gods she needed a drink.

"I think Jones needs to get you your drink." Ruby nearly chuckles.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"You teach that Jones a lesson Emma." Victor encourages her. Emma jumps off her seat, pushing through the crowd to reach Jones. But not before some beautiful brunette rubs her hand against his bicep. Her dark brown eyes gazing over his body, a smirk forming across his face. Her heart stopping in the process; she was _not_ jealous, no she was not.

Emma can't quite make out what he's saying but his hand moves hers away, his back turning to her. The girl walks away defeated, the conflicted expression on Killian's face returning. She once again makes her way over to him, his eyes brightening slightly as she comes into view.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?"

"_That..._was a girl Swan, you do know what that is love?" he questions, giving her his signature smirk. She rolls her eyes at his response, scoffing as she leans over the bar. The bartender's eyes now roaming over her body; Killian's jaw clenches, knuckles turning white. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.

The bartender was an attractive guy; handsome, well-built, broad shoulders, freckles on his cute nose, auburn hair that was slicked back along with sideburns, and leafy green eyes. His blue shirt had a plummeting neck line, which exposed a good portion of his chest. Dark pants that were a little bit shorter than a normal pair, stylish shoes.

"Oi! Her eyes are up here mate." he growls gesturing to her face, Emma's cheeks turning bright red.

"Hey handsome calm down, I was just going to compliment her on her impeccable sense of style." the bartender says swaying his hand as he spoke, now it was Killian's turn to blush. "You hold onto him honey; a man as handsome as him don't just come waltzing around."

"Handsome?" Killian stammers, scratching the back of his ear.

"As if you didn't know;" the bartender informs him, "Where _are_ my manners? The name's Hans." he said extending out his hand. Killian growls at Hans as her hand connects with his calloused one. It was probably due to heavy work he had done in the past, lifting things maybe? Just as Hans retracts his hand, another man pops out from underneath the counter. Making the three of them jump, he places a hand on Hans's shoulder.

He too was handsome, _What was it with these attractive men?_ His hair was a dark brown color, like bark on a tree, it was wavy that kind of sat there on the side of his face. His eyes were a pale blue with a petite amount of green in them. A cleanly shaven face, with a decent jaw line. He wore a maroon with a hint of plum long sleeved shirt, dark jean, and a pair of sepia converse shoes.

He smiled at Hans with this _look_ in his eyes, Killian and Emma both turn to each other knowing exactly what that look was. Killian shook his head, his cheeks turning red.

"No need to be embarrassed honey." Hans said, Killian running his hand through his hair. Emma couldn't stifle her laughter, but she tried by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hans!" the guy next to him said slapping Hans's arm. "How many times have I told you _not_ to flirt with the customers? And this counter? Seriously?" he runs his fingers on the bar, rubbing them together as if there was dust on them. He scowls at Hans, who looks down in shame, his cheeks flushed an incredible shade of crimson.

"Sorry your _highness_," Hans mocked, earning a glare from the guy next to him.

"I'm sorry about Hans, I've told him countless times how to clean this dirty counter. Wax on wax off Hans. It's not that hard!" he said demonstrating for them.

"Well I'm _sorry_ Edward, I'm sorry your OCD has taken away some of your me time."

"Hans, just remember that I am controlling your job and your sex life." Edward snapped at Hans; pulling Emma over the edge unable to control her laughter anymore. _This was too good_.

"What? I can't compliment an attractive guy?"

"We'll talk about this later." Edward hisses, turning back to Killian and Emma. His eyes roaming over Killian, "Although, you do have good taste."

"I know! You're living proof." he responds nudging Edward. Killian wraps his arm around Emma's waist before saying;

"O-kay we're just gonna leave you two."

Killian grabs their drinks, pulling Emma away before he can hear anything else from the two; Emma finally controlling her laughter or so she thought. When she turns to see the annoyed/flustered look on his face she bursts once more.

"That was amazing!"

"At least gay men think I'm attractive." he sighs finding an empty table for the two of them. He hands her her drink, glancing at her through his eyelashes.

"They looked like they were about to hand you a business card!" she chuckles taking her drink into her hand. The thought of Hans and Edward giving Killian a business card made her laugh even harder. Killian's eyes sparkling at her when she finally calms herself down.

"So what's with you?" she mumbled scooting closer to Killian, their elbows lightly brushing against one another. A heavy silence now fills the air; well between them that is. The environment around them however was the exact opposite.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he shrugs, his face emotionless.

"You're lying." she challenges, leaning closer towards him. Whether to prove a point or just needing him closer was beyond her.

"Maybe I am. You're miserable Swan, at this point you'd be happier with _me_. And that's saying something."

"Oh really? Would I be happier with you than I am with Neal?"

"Want to find out?" he raises his eyebrow at her, his crooked smirk plastered on his face. His face inches away from hers. _She's screwed_.

"No." she claims, but her body doesn't make any attempt in moving away.

"If that were true you would've moved." he scoffs, his tongue running across his lips.

"And who says I'm not going to?"

"Because you don't want to." _Damn right_.

"Not good enough." _Lie_.

"Because I don't want you to."

It wouldn't take much; just one breath and she'd be able to taste his lips again. Just one. But the two sat there, unable to move. They hadn't had much to drink so they couldn't blame it on that. One good reason to go through with it; one reason not to.

"Would you make me happy?" she mutters backing away a millimeter.

"Perhaps." he shrugged, eyes glued on her lips.

"Prove it. Kiss me."

The closer their lips got, the happier she got. He was a thrill, she never knew what was gonna happen next. That was both a good thing and a very very bad thing.

"HEY!" a familiar voice screams. Killian groans, backing away with a frustrated sigh.

"Fate has other plans for me." he chuckles lightly, drinking his rum then standing up to greet Neal with quote unquote open arms. "Go ahead hit me. I don't regret kissing her at all. Nothing you do or say will make me change my mind."

If Emma thought Neal couldn't get anymore pissed off, she was dead wrong. His face was turning red, knuckles turning white. A growl escaping his lips, she knew this face. But she didn't know that it would ever get this bad.

"You son of a bitch! I told you to stay away from her!" Neal boomed, stomping over to Killian who now stood in front of Emma. His hands latching onto Killian's shirt, Killian's face not moving a muscle.

"I will destroy you Jones! First you poke into business that isn't yours, then you try and steal my girl." Killian pulls Neal's hands off of his shirt, almost as if it were a piece of pie.

"Listen here _mate_, your _girl_ is miserable. She came to me for comfort and I am a gentleman after all. That _kiss_ didn't mean anything, a simple dare as it was." he says, his face not faltering. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but there was a part of her that wanted it to be a lie.

"What?" both Neal and her say in unison. His eyes grasp onto hers; shock, hope, and a bit of confusion are written deep in those ocean blue eyes of his.

"What I mean is, it didn't mean anything unless your girlfriend says otherwise."

"So you do care about her!" Neal roars.

"_My_ emotions are my business unless-"

WHACK! Neal's fist collides with Killian's face. Groans from both him and the unnoticed crowd fill the room. _Aw that'd leave a mark._

"What is going on here?" Edward pushes through the crowd.

"Mind your own business." Neal snaps.

"NEAL! Shut the fuck up!" there was a pause before she said. "I'm done with this nonsense."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he shifted towards her, Killian's gaze glancing between the two. A smile forming across his face until Neal glares at him.

"What I'm _saying_ is we need a break."

"Ooooooooo." Edward said bringing his hand to his mouth. Slowly lowering it when the three of them glare at him. Emma scoffs rolling her eyes walking over to Killian to help him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Paint my fucking nails Neal?" she said examining Killian's face.

"What? So you can sleep with him and not have a guilty conscience the next morning?"

"Oh fuck you." Killian spits pushing past Emma, "I did not sleep with Emma."

"How many times have we told you-"

"And why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Neal hisses through his teeth, invading Killian's personal space.

"Perhaps _you're_ the one who's lying." he smirks at Neal raising his eyebrow.

"You son of a bitch." he responds.

"Enough! Get out of here!" Edward orders Neal escorting him out the nearest exit. Emma turns to Killian who's clutching his jaw. He groans as he massages his swollen cheek.

"What the hell happened?" David gasps coming into view placing his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Neal happened." she sighs examining Killian's face. She winces after a better examination of the damage he had done. Emma's phone suddenly vibrates. _Graham_.

"Graham? What's up?" she answers pressing her phone to her ear.

"_Hey Emma, I have those results for you._"

"What do you have for me?" she turns away from Killian and David. Who have both become interested in her conversation with Graham. Sighing she places a hand on her hip, looking over her shoulder at the boys.

"_Well the print Belle found belongs to one Wendy Darling._" he sighs leaning back in a chair. The only reason why she knew that was because she could hear it squeaking as he spoke.

"Do you have anything else?"

"_It offends me that you doubt Belle's abilities. 221 Bloomsburry Street. She's a children's writer, clean history. Well except a speeding ticket the usual._"

"Thanks I'll check it out."

"_I'll come with you_." he insists

"Aw hell no, this is my business Graham. When you see Belle tell her my thanks-"

"_I am coming with you. There's nothing you can do to stop me Em._"

"Fine, come pick me up at _The Jolly Roger_?"

"I'll be there in ten."

Emma turns to face David and Killian; David's hands on his hips while Killian, although beaten up, he had his eyebrow raised at her.

"I had Belle investigate something for me; Graham and I are gonna go check it out." she explained approaching Killian in particular. He nodded at her explanation biting his lip hard.

"David do me a huge favor and fix him up? Wouldn't want our favorite writer to be in pain."

"Let's go buddy." David said pushing Killian angrily away from Emma. Although Killian resisted at first he eventually went with David. Not before wishing her luck with an added wink at her. _I'll go visit him later,_ she told herself, _it's not like he lives very far._

Emma heads out of the bar after saying good bye to her friends, _some friends night out huh?_ Within a couple of minutes Graham pulls up to the Jolly Roger, reaching over to open up the passenger door for her, she huffs as she climbs in slamming the door behind her.

"You look nice." Graham compliments. They've been working together long enough to know when they needed to get their mind off of something. This was defiantly one of those times. Emma nods at his compliment as a thank you. Graham sighs then says "So Wendy Darling;" he hands her a bunch of printed out papers about this Wendy Darling.

"What's her deal?" she asks skimming the papers. Wendy seemed like your average plain Jane; steady job, graduated from a decent school, the oldest of three children, etc, etc...blah blah blah. If this was the girl Neal was cheating on her with what did he see in her? From the picture that Graham had with all of the information she was a pretty girl. Honey brown curls, brown eyes that reminded Emma of a lost puppy.

"There's honestly not much she's practically a saint." Graham said beginning his way to Wendy's place.

"_Practically_ Graham is the key word. Everyone has their secrets."

After a little bit longer they finally made a turn at Bloomsburry street. _Great...Cookie cutter homes._ Every house on the street were exactly identical. White exterior, faded blue roofs, square windows, no picket fences sadly. That would've done it for her. Graham and Emma finally approach 221 Bloomsburry street. Whatever happened next would change everything.

Emma glances over at Graham who nods, he mutters "Let's go." as the two open up their doors. Wendy's home had several plants around the front lawn. _Of course she would. A children's writer and has fucking flowers in her front yard. _Graham and Emma approach the front door. She lifts her knuckles up to the door and knocks.

"Well maybe she's not home. Oh well we'll come back another time." Emma says quickly turning around to head back to the car. Graham grabs onto her wrist spinning her back towards the door, the door opening to reveal one Wendy Darling.

It was then that Emma realized that the picture didn't do her justice. Wendy Darling was really really pretty. She wore a pale blue dress that came up to her knees. Her nails perfectly shaped and polished a similar color.

"Can I help you?" she said glancing at the two of them with curious eyes.

"Uh yes, I'm...Anna and this is my partner Graham..." Emma says glancing over at Graham. He nods as she lets out a sigh trying to form her next words.

"Do you know a man by the name of Neal Cassidy?" Graham spits out. _Ooo he was dead._ Wendy's eyes widen at the mention of his name. She opens up the door more her eyes filled with concern.

"Neal? Is he in trouble?"

"We'd just like to ask you a couple of questions. If that's alright with you?" Emma controls herself from breaking down. Neal was cheating on her with this woman, but for how long? How'd they meet?

"Sure absolutely." Wendy invites them into her home; it was the fairytale type of environment. A tall Grandfather clock in the corner of the room, a bricked fire place that crackled brightly. The entire room was painted with earthy tones; dark browns, tan, light green. It kind of reminded Emma of Neverland and she _loved_ Peter Pan growing up.

To go off to a land where you wouldn't grow old, a land where children ran free; free of all adults. A land run by boys, boys that have lost their way. Fairies that giggled in the bushes, dust that could make you soar high in the clouds. A lagoon full of mermaids that sat for hours brushing their long luscious hair; laying on the rocks gazing up at the sky waiting for a boy named Peter to tell them of his adventures.

Then there was a mighty ship, the infamous Jolly Roger. The crew so vile that hell itself spat them back out of the fiery pit. The dreaded Captain that had a hook for a hand led the crew through the waters. He ruled over them like a king, seeking out revenge on the boy who sliced off his hand and fed it to the crocodile. The rogue constantly lived in fear of that crocodile that had had the pleasure of getting a taste of him.

As a kid who had nothing Neverland seemed like a pretty good idea. Even at her age, the age where most stopped believing, she still left her window open waiting for either the Captain or Peter to take her away.

"So how long have you known Neal?" Graham asks Wendy examining the room. He steps towards the olive green couch glancing at the photograph that hung behind it. A set of windows that protruded out a bit further than the rest of the room next to it. The photograph contained Wendy and two younger boys, her siblings Emma guessed. Wendy sat down in a tan arm chair across from Graham, twiddling her fingers in her lap. Taking in a breath of air before saying;

"I've known him a little over a year. We've been dating for nine." she smiles. Emma's eyes growing heavy, wetness threatening to fall from them. She would not cry here. _Nine fucking months, who's to say that she's the only one? _God she really couldn't think about that here.

"How'd you two meet?" she asks gathering herself.

"I met him at this bar called _The Jolly Roger_. He accidentally spilled his drink on me and he offered to buy me a coffee sometime."

_That bastard. Coffee? Seriously? God she wanted to rip his throat out._

"Is Neal in some sort of trouble?"

"He will be." Emma mutters.

"I'm sorry what's that supposed to mean? Are you that other girl?"

"What?" both Graham and Emma gasp.  
"Are you that Dani chick? That girlfriend that won't leave Neal alone?"

"Dani? Who the fuck is Dani?" Graham buds in. _Two fucking girls, with the addition of herself._

"I don't know who Dani is. But could you do me a favor and tell me where Neal lives? I'm an old friend of his and I'm new in town."

"Oh sure thing; _Apartment 101, Worker Avenue._" she stated cheerfully.

That was _her_ apartment god damn it. Not only was he cheating, but using her own apartment to do so? Bad fucking form. She had to get out of there _now_, she couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Darling." she stammered as she walked out the door, Graham following close behind. Emma lets out a shaky sigh as tears finally fall from her eyes. She gasps as she leans over her hands on her knees.

"Emma are you okay?"

"Take me home Graham." she sniffled. "Now." she commanded as she climbed into the passenger seat. She tried to control herself around Graham that is until they approached her apartment building. She thanked Graham for helping her out than ran up the stairs. Water staining her cheeks as she ran faster and faster. Pounding on apartment 102. Nearly falling over in the process. The door swung open to see a somewhat improved Killian. She nearly lost it again when he opened up his mouth and said;

"Emma? Emma what the hell happened?"

"N-Neal. He's h-having an affair." she gasped in between her sobs as she latched herself onto him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him as he did the same. Shutting the door safely behind them.

* * *

**So? I hope this made up for the delay. What do you think? Graham and Belle? Hans and Edward being gay lovers? (I especially loved writing that.) Killian's proposal to CarnEvil? etc...**

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner, and since I'm done with work for the summer it gives me more time to write. (and fangirl over ONCE.) HEHEHE! The spoilers as usual are killing my shipper heart. I need it back now.**

**Next: 'Not Afraid'- David fixes up Killian, Killian standing up to Neal, Darcy the Caterpillar...and possibly...very possible...a special visit from someone. The last one is a big maybe. So don't expect it. It's only if I can incorporate it in. **

**Anyways thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc...Once is coming back and I'm gonna die. (Again.) And thank you Marissa for helping me out. (Marissalyn)**

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	9. Not Afraid

**Here you go 'Not Afraid', inspired by Eminem's song "Not Afraid". Along with a bunch of other songs including; "Lose Yourself". Anywho, I felt like this song fit the circumstances of Killian's sitch. **

**I feel like this chapter is Killian facing his 'ghosts' of fear. Really coming forward and saying enough. Next chapter will be the same but for Emma.**

**Thank you every one who has read this, left a review, favorited, and followed this thing. I pinky swear that Neal is almost done. And may I add that I am very proud of the section where Killian confronts Neal. Tell me what you think so far! Reviews give me powa! XOXO darlings!**

**(For some reason this wasn't posting correctly the first time so….here it is take two)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Not Afraid

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_

_Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem_

_When I say I'ma do something I do it,_

_I don't give a damn what you think,_

_I'm doing this for me..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Come on buddy." David told him as he pushed him into a cab, his gaze still on Emma who had just gotten a call from some guy named Graham. Her boss he figured. Why did it irk him that she had some other guy's number? This was her boss hell he had his own boss's number. Just the thought of her with some other man other than him provoked him. It wasn't like he was dating her, she had that position filled by one crocodile, but they were friends now. He wanted to spend more time with her, but the leverage her boyfriend had him trapped. He knew about his story, everything he's written so far he knew about. How he _felt_ about her.

"What's your deal?" David scoffs after a couple of minutes of silence. He glances over at him with a confused look on his face. "You're quiet."

"I have a lot on my mind mate." he snaps returning his gaze out the window, watching the passing objects fade from his view. Between his job, Emma, and Neal's threat he had a lot to think about. Tell her, don't tell her. Fight or flight. _Would it honestly be that bad if she knew? Perhaps she'd support it. But what if she didn't? Don't be such a coward!_

"So does it have anything to do with Emma?"

"What?!" Killian nearly chokes on his own spit. _Of course it has to do with Emma_.

"You heard me Jones. Does your behavior have anything to do with Emma?"

"Possibly?" he quirks his eyebrow as he turned to David.

"Whatever you're hiding from her. Do your self a favor and tell her. She won't like you anymore than she already does if you keep secrets."

"She likes me?" his heart pounds in his chest, hope sparking through his veins.

"And by the look you just gave me, you do too." he laughs weakly. "She's too stubborn to admit that she's attracted to you."

"That she is." he scratches the back of his ear and turns back to the cab window before David could see his cheeks going red.

"Do me a favor Killian?" he asks placing a hand on his shoulder as the cab comes to a stop in front of the apartment building. "Break them up. If Neal has something on you just tell her, she'll forgive you for whatever you're hiding. He'll get what's coming to him."

"Alright I'll tell her." he says confidently; _that's my boy!_ Liam said.

"Now lets get that eye taken care of."

"You know I can handle it." he protests as the two get out of the cab, David pulling out his wallet before Killian can even blink. He walks past him making his way towards the door of the building.

"I know you can, Emma will have my head if I don't."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" his voice husky as he nods. Killian opens up the door of the building, the two walking up in complete silence. He unlocks the door and walks in, kicking off his shoes as David walks into his kitchen grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. He wraps it in a paper towel then throws it at Killian, who to his flabbergast catches it. He wasn't exactly the most athletic guy, unless you counted sailing as a sport.

* * *

_Ten Years Old..._

"I've had enough of doing these knots Liam! When can we sail?" he asked his brother as he puts down one of several knots. Liam was sitting a short distance away from him. He looked up from his book giving him an amused look. He laughed shaking his head, getting up and walking towards his brother. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans with his favorite boots that pounded against the dock. It felt like a giant was tromping on the wood and it would break underneath them any second. But Killian trusted Liam with his life. After all, it was just them now anyways. Their father had left shortly after Killian's ninth birthday, they were better off without him, it was tough but overall they were happy.

"You wanna learn the basics Captain?" he joked ruffling Killian's hair.

"Absolutely Liam! I want to learn to sail." he said seriously. The expression on Liam's face changed as he pulled a wooden crate next to Killian. He sighed giving him a 'are you sure' look. He hadn't been more sure in his entire life, well except wanting to be a writer.

"Alright; there are ten terms you _need_ to know before learning anything else. There's the aft, bow, port, starboard, leeward, windward, boom, rudder, tacking, and jibing." he began Killian's attention solely on his brother, "I'm not joking Killian, you must know these before we can do anything else. So repeat after me, ready?" Killian nodded excitedly. "Okay; Aft is the ass, but remember the ass can also be called Stern. take a Bow to the crowd..."

"Aft is the ass, but remember the ass can be called Stern. Take a Bow to the crowd." he said recalling the words.

"Good.."

Within seven months Killian had learned the basics and was sailing with his brother. And when Liam went off to London for work, Killian agreed to watch their boat. They agreed to call it _In The Rough_, they both weren't what they seemed. Diamonds in the rough really.

As Killian got older he would take their boat out and sit out on the ocean for hours; whether it be just to think, to write, or just watch the sunset. Sailing always made him feel close to his brother. After all salt water ran through their veins.

* * *

_He was going to tell her._

_Why was he afraid of him?_

_His brother had taught him to never be afraid._

_He was the son of a drunken bastard who took his anger out on him._

_A simple threat wouldn't make him tame._

_No._

_He was going to tell her..._

_He was going to-_

There was pounding at his apartment door, David had left over an hour ago so it couldn't be him. Killian groaned putting his bag of peas down, he felt like an idiot anyways. He reached for the door, a sunken eyed Emma stood in front of him. Eyes red, tear stains on her cheeks, hair starting to frizz.

"Emma? Emma what happened?"

"N-Neal. He's h-having an affair." she gasped in between her sobs as she latched herself onto him. His arms wrapping around her as he closed the door behind her. Her hand placed on the back of his head running through his raven hair. Sobs echoing through his ear, gods he wanted to end her pain.

"Emma what happened?" he asks after several minutes of just holding her.

"I-I...That earring I found it belonged to a girl named Wendy Darling." he groaned closing his eyes knowing that now was the time to tell her._ Don't be afraid._

"I have to tell you something." he sighed backing away slightly cupping her face. She nods as she walks over to his couch. He sits down as he closes his laptop and turns to her. He scratches his ear and opens his mouth to speak.

"Jones I really can't-" she sniffles to get cut off.

"I knew that Neal was having an affair." he finally said, Emma's eyes slowly meeting his. She looked so sad and all he wanted was to take that away. A mix of anger was now thrown into her eyes, her knuckles going white.

"How long?" she growls, her voice shaky from her tears.

"I found out yesterday. I wanted to tell you Swan." he exclaimed passing her a box of tissues.

"Then why didn't you!?" she hisses, tears falling from her eyes. She grabs onto a tissue and leans back on the couch with a sob that was muffled by the cushions.

"You were right, he was threatening me. But I'm not afraid of his threats, I've had ten times worse." he places a hand on her back, drawing small circles on her black dress.

"Why should I believe you?" her voice muffled by the pillows, he rolls his eyes and picks her head up, placing it on his lap and running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't expect you to; if you don't talk to me again I'll deserve it. But the truth is better than lying like him." there was a brief pause before he spoke; "Swan I've been writing everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us, you and Neal, my _emotions_."

"How long?" she hisses, sitting up with her hand threatening to slap him. He wouldn't be surprised if she did, but she didn't.

"If you would like you can read it." he flushes, pulling his laptop onto his lap. Pulling up the first page and handing it to her. "If you don't want to see me again after this, I wouldn't blame you."

"Shhh...I'm reading. Put some ice on that would you?" she snaps at him her eyes glued to his screen. He chuckles lightly, part of his Swan was back. Demanding, powerful, strong, bloody amazing Swan. He reaches for the bag of peas and places it back on his eye. His eyes, well eye watched Emma as she read. A smile forming at certain spots, a laugh even escaping once or twice, and what broke his heart was when tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay that's enough." he protests attempting to grab his laptop back. She slaps his hand away. She sighed and closed his laptop when she was finished. At first he thinks she's mad.

"You aren't what you seem Killian." she sniffles.

"If you're mad at me-"

"It's amazing Jones." she gathers her voice together.

"What?" he frowns in shock.

"I love it, but promise me two things."

"Anything." he nods gulping quickly, his heart pounding.

"Don't stop writing your heart out, and don't you dare publish this. You do. I will kill you."

"As you wish." he smiles as he takes his laptop back.

"I'm serious Jones, you're amazing." she says placing her hand on his.

"You obviously aren't here to compliment me on my writing. So why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Well you know..." she exhales, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Tell me. Take your anger out Swan."

"You look like a pirate." she laughs pointing at the bag of peas on his eye.

"I am a sailor."

"My sailor." she says gliding her hand across his stubble smiling weakly.

"Yours? Who says I'm yours?"

"Oh you're mine Jones." Emma scoffs, nudging him.

"I'd like to say the same darling."

"Maybe someday."

"I'd love that." he winks at her, "Now spill it love."

She sighed before telling him exactly what had happened. How Neal was having an affair with more than just one woman, how long they'd been dating. As she continued his anger grew, tears falling from her eyes once more, he wanted to end Neal for doing this to her.

"Can I crash here? I don't feel like being alone." she sniffles.

"Sure thing love." he nods placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm picking the movie though."

"This is about you darling, what ever you want. Me casa es tu casa." he winks.

"Keep that thing on your eye, don't want to have it swell."

"Yes darling." he salutes her jokingly. She laughs rolling her eyes as she walks out of his apartment. He gets up placing his bag of peas on the table before walking into his room. He rids himself of his shirt which messes up his hair as the collar pops off of his head. He pulls out a black shirt and is about to pull it over his head when;

"KILLIAN!" Emma screams, his mind instantly thinks the worst. Neal has kidnapped her, he's holding her at gun point. His heart nearly falls out of his chest when he hears her.

"Emma?!" he shouts breaking through her door, looking around to find Emma standing on top of her couch. Now wearing a pair of plaid shorts, a navy blue tank top, with a sweatshirt falling off her shoulder. Her hair up in a high pony tail, glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"What the fuck Emma?"

"There was something on my leg Jones!" she squeals. He gives her look that says 'really?', he rolls his eyes walking over to her. He looks down at the ground; a somewhat large green caterpillar inches on the wooden floor. He couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're afraid of a caterpillar Swan?"

"That thing is fucking huge!"

"It's just a big badass bug love." he laughs crouching down onto the ground picking it up with a piece of paper.

"Jones!" she squeals backing up, nearly toppling over onto the floor.

"Come here little guy. I'm gonna call you Darcy." he coos at the creature.

"Darcy?!"

"Oi! You have a problem with Darcy? It's okay Darcy she doesn't get the concept that she's much bigger than you."

"Killian! What are you doing?" she jumps off the couch.

"I'm gonna keep it."

"What?" she approaches him at a 'safe' distance. Killian teases and lounges towards her causing her to yelp. Laughing he puts Darcy down on the counter and searches the cabinets for something to hold her in. He lets out an 'Aha!' when he finds a small fish bowl underneath Emma's sink. He quirks his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't even know I had that."

"Mmmhm." he said as he prepared the bowl for Darcy. After gathering necessary stuff; Killian picks up Darcy and carefully places her into the bowl of food, a couple of sticks along with other things. Thank the internet Darcy.

"I can't believe you were afraid of a little caterpillar." Killian scoffed carrying the bowl that was now covered with cheese cloth and rubber banded to the rim of the bowl.

"I can't believe you're keeping it." she shouts following him into his apartment. Killian places the container on a ledge near the window. Although he probably would have to move it in the morning due to the sun, but he'd have to check the magnificent internet for that answer.

He quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and slipped on a black shirt. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to Emma, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards his body. A hum escaped her lips as she cuddled closer towards his chest. Emma reaches over to the side, grabbing the neatly folded blanket and throws it over the two of them.

"So what are we watching?"

"Sabrina." she mumbled as she commandeered the remote, flicking on Netflix and clicking on Sabrina.

"Thank you Jones." she yawns as the movie begins.

"It was my pleasure Swan." he soothes rubbing his thumb against her shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence, Emma occasionally stopping to comment. They were just happy in each others presence and company for the most part.

_"__Funniest thing. Linus Larrabee, the man who doesn't burn, scorch or melt throws a twenty million dollar deal out the window."_

David Larrabee stops at the door to stare at his brother Linus before saying;

_"__You sure you don't want to go with her?"_

_"__Why should I want to go with her?" _Linus said standing his ground, kind of.

"_Because you're in love with her."_

Killian looks down at Emma to see her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady, her hand gently wrapped around his waist. Her hair let down from her pony tail early on, which now cascaded around her like a halo. Staring at her in his arms did funny things to his chest. It made his heart constrict as if a boa has wrapped itself around it. The blood that flowed through his veins felt like it was on fire.

"Good night my beautiful Swan." he said placing a kiss on her head. His own eyes growing heavy as Linus Larrabee was running out the door to follow Sabrina to Paris.

The next thing he heard was the sound of his phone ringing, he moans as he shifts towards the table. Careful not to wake Emma who was wrapped in his arms. Killian glances at the I.D. and smiles. He answers with a cheerful;

"Hello stranger." he chuckles quietly.

"Ello brother! How's my favorite brother doing?"

Killian rolled his eyes before saying; "I'm your _only_ brother Liam."

"As if you had to remind me!" Liam scoffed dramatically; which only painted an image of Liam of being a sassy model strutting down the catwalk for some reason. _On the catwalk_ his mind sang. NO! _Fashion, turn to the left. Fashion turn to the right. _Great now that song would be stuck in his head for god knows how long.

"So what does the other Jones brother need?"

"You know I sent you something, it should've arrived by now."

"Really?" Killian questioned getting up off the couch and walking towards his door. His free hand reaches for the door knob opening it to see Liam standing on his doorstep. Killian's mouth drops as he puts his phone in his pocket. His brother's eyebrow quirked at him.

"Hello brother." he says with his phone still to his ear, then putting his own phone into his jacket pocket.

"Liam!" Killian shouts which causes Emma to spring awake, she turns around to see the two brothers hugging. Liam lets go and glances at Emma then back at Killian.

"Am I _interrupting _something?" he pondered at the situation in front of him. Emma quickly got up adjusting her clothes and hair, Killian smiled at her being flustered which did a number on his heart strings once again. Damn that bloody siren and her ability to bring him to the depths of the ocean.

"What? No! Liam, this. Is. Emma." he enunciated as he placed his hand on the small of her back, Emma extends out her hand to shake his.

"So _this_ is the infamous Emma? Killian's told me so much about you." he shook Emma's hand. He nudged his brother to shut the fuck up then scratched the back of his ear. Emma giggled at his embarrassment.

"Not that I've talked much about you Swan. I mean I've told him about you. But you know nothing much really, nothing important. I'm gonna stop talking now." Killian glanced at the clock and nearly jumped. "Holy shit I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna just go and I'll see if I can take off early. It's rare when my brother pays me a visit." he said glancing at Liam with a smile.

"Well this is a sight; the Jones boys in one spot." Emma joked rolling her eyes.

"Oi you've got a problem with us?" Liam takes in offense.

"I can defiantly see the resemblance." she scoffs "It was nice meeting you Liam. I'll see you later Killian." she says walking past the boys and out of the apartment. Liam waits until Killian closes the door to slap him and say;

"That's her?! Bloody hell Kill you told me she was pretty but not _that_ pretty!"

"Would you keep it down?" he growls walking into his bedroom with Liam following close behind. He had spoken to Liam briefly about Emma before, but nothing huge. He told him that she played a big part in his inspiration process, that she was absolutely gorgeous but that was about it.

"Does she know? Has she broken up with-" okay maybe a bit more than that.

"Yes she knows, and no she has not."

"That's my Kill. See? Nothing to be afraid of." he said slapping him on the back. Killian puts on a army green shirt, a pair of jeans, and hot top converse sneakers. That was one of the advantages for his job, he didn't have to dress up in a monkey suit all the time. Which gave him the perfect excuse to wear his black leather jacket in the fall. He slips his laptop into its case and slings it over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a bit. Please don't destroy anything." he pleads his brother who now has commandeered his couch. Liam waves his hand for him to go. "Go have fun brother. I'll keep the fort down. And we are gonna talk about that eye of yours." he tells Killian before he walks out the door.

"Killian," Jefferson asks poking his head into his office, "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine mate, just working on something what's up?" Killian responds leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"Well there's someone here who wants to see you. He's very pissed, personally I wouldn't have let him in. But he insisted that he -"

"JONES!"

"Right on schedule, would you please excuse me Jeff. I've got to go skin myself a crocodile." Killian smiles getting up from his desk, and walks over to the door as Neal comes into view. Yep he was one pissed off mean, green, fighting machine Hulk.

"You did this!" he growls, the entire office now looking at the 'show' that was being put on for them. Killian just stood there with a crooked smirk on his face, looking down at the crumpled article in his hand. The dark bold ink bleeding onto his hands, the words "Bang Bang" smeared.

"I don't know what you're talking about, that's not mine." he insists.

"You're shitting me right? It says your fucking name." he hisses flashing his masterpiece in front of his face. He laughed at the look on his enemy's face, this is exactly what he had been waiting to see. _Nice play brother._ Killian sighs as he turns back into his office to plop back into his chair, kicking up his feet and moving his hands around as he spoke.

"Fine, say it is mine. What about it? I think it's a masterpiece. A work of literary art if you ask me." he said as if he were making headline history.

"This isn't just about the fucking article Jones! Wendy told me someone came to her house and were asking questions about me! What did you tell her?!"

"You're the one who wanted to play dirty, _mate_." he says folding his hands together as he leaned forward, Neal coming to edge of the desk. "As much as I would love to take credit for Emma questioning your girlfriends. Plural I might add. That was all her. Your girl was sloppy and left an earring."

"I swear Jones you're dead!"

"You don't have squat crocodile." Killian states sitting back into his chair and leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I _will _tell her." Neal roars turning towards the door of his office only to be stopped with Killian laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You! I'm _not afraid_ of you." he says controlling his laughter which has Neal completely confused. "I told her about my story."

"You did what?"

"You know I guess there are two types of people Neal: my kind of people and assholes who are cowards. It's rather _obvious_ which category _you_ fall into." he explained glancing over Neal as he got up to face him. "Have a nice day and get the fuck out of my office."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"The guy who does his fucking job. You must be the other guy."

"You know what? Fuck you. Yeah that's my message to you; fuck you and kiss my ass."

Killian chuckles as he stares Neal right in the eye and says with a smirk. "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover."

"How's that black eye doing for you Jones?" Neal says cooling himself down slightly, but not much.

"You like it? I think it brings out the blue in my eyes."

"You're an asshole Jones." Neal fumes as he heads for the door, walking out even angrier than before.

"I've been called worse, you gotta do better than that next time." he shouts down the hall.

"Jones, you're needed in the conference room." Jefferson says awkwardly after Neal walks into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"It's a beautiful day Jefferson." he smiles as he follows him into the conference room where a bunch of other co-workers were already waiting.

"Glad you could join us Jones." Regina said from her chair in the front of the room. He always though she looked like The Evil Queen from up there, bossing everyone around like they were her little minions doing her dirty work. Killian sat down at the further end with Jefferson on the other side of him closest to the door.

"I apologize your highness, I had to deal with that crocodile." he smirked which gave himself a death glare from Regina.

"Back to matters at hand..."

God he hated meetings like these, she would talk to everyone and finally would talk to him about what his next assignment was. Which he usually struggled through as it was. Luckily the CarnEvil Masquerade was coming up and he'd have to write on that, but then again he'd have Emma as his company. He smiled at the thought of Emma as his date wearing a tight police officer costume. Hand cuffs and all.

Her blonde curls cascading over her shoulders, fingers running over his chest then grasping on his tie to bring her lips to his. Lips that clashed hungrily against his as he scooped her up into his arms. Fucking and making love to her all night long, to the point where neither of them could walk the next morning.

"Killian?" Regina said breaking him away from his rather kinky dreams.

"Yes?" he hummed after he straightened himself out. Well. Kind of.

"Have you found a plus one?"

"I have. Miss Emma Swan." he said rather proudly, then glancing over at Jefferson who had a smirk on his face. He glared at him which wiped it right off his face.

"You have an interview with the host; Dr. Facilier." she said hesitatingly as if she wasn't sure if that was how you pronounced it.

"Interesting name." he spoke shrugging at Regina.

"Indeed, Now that everything is cleared up. Meeting adjourned." she commanded which reminded him of a court judge. He glanced at his watch; 12:34 he stays behind to inform Regina that he was going home early.

"Your brother? Must be a delight to have the Jones brothers in one spot. God forbid you have too much Irish."

"Well I am offended your _highness_." he mockingly bows.

"Keep it up Jones, you'll be out on the streets."

"Sure." rolling his eyes he walks out of the conference room and into his office. Picking up his phone to call Liam, it rings several times before a groggily voice responds.

"Oi! Sleeping on this couch can give you such a crick in the neck!" he moaned as he stretched out his back, Killian hears a loud crack through the phone which makes him wince.

"Yow that sounded like it hurt."

"Oooo! Are you coming home?"

"Well home is where the heart is."

"So are you gonna tell me about that black eye you're sporting?"

"Emma's boyfriend happened." Killian sighs packing up his laptop and shuts the door of his office. Waving goodbye to Jefferson, August, several other co-workers and Regina. "I'm on my way."

"Gods Kill make me _get up_?!"

He rolls his eyes as he hangs up, walking out of the office and nearly knocking into David. Oh great. Just what he needed.

"Hey Jones, how's that eye?"

"Quite wonderful; have you talked to Emma?"

"Not since last night." he shook his head, his eyebrows turning in confusion. David glanced at Killian as if trying to figure out why he would've asked him that question. It wasn't like the two weren't close, David and Emma were really close actually. He knew because their close relationship was how he had _met_ Emma in the first place.

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

He was laying down on his bed, hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling of his college room. Thinking about the girl he had slept with just the night before, smiling slightly at the thought of...Vicky? Tammy? Whatever her name was.

His room mate David working on some of his history stuff that he himself didn't understand. Running his fingers through his hair angrily. Frustration clearly driving him to madness.

"Take a break mate." Killian advises getting up from the bed, grabbing his laptop from his bag. Opening it and pulling up an assignment he was working on. Sighing as he sits down on his bed once again, running his fingers through his hair then beginning to work.

"Not all of us are as naturally talented as you Jones."

"Stop it you're making me blush." Killian replies giving him a crooked smirk. David was a smart guy, he'd be okay. But whatever he was working on was clearly getting the best of him. He groaned once more "I just wish Emma would get here with my papers. I can't believe I left them at her dorm!"

"Emma?" now this had his attention, David never talked about a girl named Emma before.

"My sister, well adoptive sister really."

Just then there's a knock at their door, David sighs of relief getting up to answer it. Opening up the door to reveal the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his entire life. A girl with blonde curls that flowed effortlessly over her shoulders, sea foam green eyes that shimmered in the sun light, and a pair of glasses that sat on the bridge of her cute nose. The lighting in the room hitting her perfectly, making her look like an angel.

She was wearing dark ripped jeans, a blue oversized dress shirt with a couple buttons left untouched, and a pair of dirty combat boots. A bag thrown over her shoulder, a bunch of folders in her hands. She hands the folders to David as she walks in.

"You owe me David." She says giving him an annoyed look. Gods he wanted to keep hearing her speak.

"You've saved my ass." David sighed plopping down in the chair again.

"And who...is...this?" Killian enunciated cocking her eyebrow at her, eyes glancing over her body. She purses her lips in disgust, rolling her eyes.

"Killian this is my sister Emma Swan."

"Adoptive sister." she corrects him.

"Semantics. Killian Jones." he said extending out his hand, she shakes it with the same look of disgust written on her face.

"So you're the infamous Killian Jones?"

"Ah so you've heard of me." he winks at her.

"Unfortunately." she mutters turning her head towards David slightly. He huffs out a laugh then turns back to his work.

"No need to be impolite darling."

"I'm just stating my opinion Mr. Jones." she glares at him, rolling her eyes at him when he gives her one of his crooked smirks.

"_Please_ call me Killian." he insists.

"I think I'm gonna call you Jones."

"Whatever pleases you princess."

"Who do you-" she fumes.

"Emma, shouldn't you be in class?" David buds in before World War three begins, his eyes glancing at the clock.

"Holy shit." she gasps looking at the clock, "Don't work so hard David." she grasps for the door handle. Killian getting up to stand in front of her.

"Goodbye Miss Swan, hope I get to see more of you." he says flicking his tongue over his teeth, his hand on the door, his arm nearly wrapped around the beautiful princess.

"Ugh go fuck yourself."

"With _pleasure_." he nods giving her a flirtatious grin adding in a wink for effect.

Once more she rolls her eyes and walks out of the door. He pops his head out of the room to watch her hips sway from side to side as she walked away from him.

"See you around love." he mumbles under his breath, David comes up behind him closing the door and smacking him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stay the hell away from her." David threatens.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a gorgeous sister mate?"

"For _that_ reason _mate_."

"Oh I get it, you didn't tell me knowing I'd be interested."

"Leave her alone Jones, she doesn't need any more problems." he growls returning to the desk. Leaving him alone with his thoughts of the beautiful woman that just stepped into his life.

* * *

Now three years later, fate found a way to bring them together. Putting her right across the hall from him, and he really didn't believe in fate all that much.

"Why would she call me?"

"Because of..." he scratches the back of his ear. "Neal."

"What'd that asshole do?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"I swear Jones, you tell me what he's done!" he growls.

"He's been having an affair." he groans sadly.

"Oh my god. I have to go see her."

"I'm okay David I swear." Emma insisted after telling David what had happened. Killian and Liam had managed to calm him down from skinning Neal himself. He assured him that he'd get what was coming to him. And if it didn't well, he would have to go search for a fucking amazing lawyer cause he would end up ripping him to shreds like a fucking wood chipper.

"Emma, I know that I barely know you but seeing as how you and Killian know each other pretty well. How would you like to go sailing?"

"What?" the three of them said together.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you Killian? Bad form again brother." Liam said shaking his head. He places his hands on Emma's and Killian's shoulder, bringing them closer together. David nods as if he and Liam were approving parents making siblings spend time with each other. Although he and Emma were _defiantly _not siblings, far from it in fact.

"I wouldn't want to...you came to see Killian. I live across the hall from-"

"I'm gonna be here for a couple weeks, you need him right now." Liam smiles at Emma. _Thanks brother._

"Go Emma, go have fun. If he misbehaves don't hesitate to hit him. Killian here might talk like a bloody idiot, look like an idiot. But don't let that fool you. He really is a bloody fucking idiot." Liam chuckles, slapping Killian on the back.

"Oh thanks brother." he says grabbing a black hoodie and a petite black notebook, then placing his hand on the small of Emma's back. Their eyes meeting for a split second, her cheeks flushing as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Have fun you two."

The two take a cab to the docks, luckily it wasn't to cold or anything for them to go sailing. He hops on board offering Emma his hand, she takes it and crashes into his chest. Her scent invades his senses, gods she smelled fantastic. She blushed once more backing away from him. He glances at her to ask her if she was ready to leave, she nods so he unwraps the 'knot' that kept the boat to the docks.

"How long have you been sailing?" she asks as he grabs the wheel, he gestures his head for her to come closure. He takes her hands and places them carefully on the wheel, his arms wrapping around her frame. Her hair flying in his face, but he didn't bring it to himself to care.

"Seventeen years." he mumbled in her ear.

"That's amazing!" she praises him, turning around to whip her hair in his face again. He groans slightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" he asks guiding her hands in the right directions.

"I've been better, it's not the first time I've cried my heart out."

His heart clenched at her confession, whoever caused her pain in the past deserved to far away from his Swan. She was so strong, beautiful, amazing, bloody brilliant. He had known she had a tough past but nothing specific, only what David had told him years ago.

"I'm sorry Swan, I wish I could help."

"You have. You stayed with me last night, you're here now instead of with your brother."

"I'm quite the gentleman huh darling?"

"Quite." she rolls her eyes. He slowly relinquishes his hand away from hers, his fingers tracing over her curves slightly making her shiver. He chuckles at her reaction leaning close to her ear he whispers.

"You're doing great love. So I know you probably don't want to talk about...you know who...but I'd like to know what you plan to do about it."

"And _why_ would I tell you Jones?"

"I'm just being a friend here Swan. Knowing you two, you'll start fighting over a petty house flaw. Something you could easily live with if you were with me, cause you see I don't have many." he winks at her moving to the side of the boat to sit down, leaning back against the railing.

"Do you trust me to captain your boat Jones?" she changes the subject, he laughs at her attempt.

"First of all, she's a bloody ship, a marvel I might add. Don't you think?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at her, "Second, haven't we passed the informalities love?"

"Do your job Jones, your brother gave me permission to slap you."

"Oh like that would've stopped you other wise." he smirks taking over the wheel. "Sit, let the Captain do his how do you say it? Job."

In impressive speed he gets them out further, and steps back from the wheel sitting down a short distance in front of her. His arms still able to reach the wheel if necessary. He gazes at her, she refuses to return the glances until he mumbles her name.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So if you fail to break up with Neal, will I able to slit his throat? It's funny I've always wanted to skin myself a crocodile." he says darkly as the waves move them up and down. He had always found the sea comforting he wasn't sure how Emma felt. He hoped that she loved the sea as much as he did.

"Why do you even care Jones?"

"We're friends aren't we? Besides, I know men like him and I know you pretty damn well to know that if you won't do it, you'll be strung around by a rope for the rest of your life."

"And guys like you are so different?"

"Why so hostile Swan? It's me. I'm a completely different man love, I'm a man of honor. Whether you believe it or not I believe in good form.

"You defiantly were a pirate in your past life."

"Maybe I was, maybe it's bleeding through." He mumbles, his lips ghosting over the side of her cheek as he leans into her ear. "He doesn't deserve you Emma, no one does. You deserve nothing but the absolute best, and he is not it."

"I'm gonna end it Jones, calm down." she shoves him lightly with a weak smile on her face, then glances at him with a curious look. "Who are you suggesting? Yourself?"

"Fuck no. I'm nothing but the worst possible thing for you, I'd only drag you down into a dark abyss."

"Do you honestly think that low of yourself?" She mutters sadly, her eyebrows turning in.

"My track record isn't exactly squeaky clean lass." he scratches his head as the wind blows slowly through their hair. "In college, well you knew me in college for a brief amount of time." he chuckles lightly. "I wasn't exactly Mr. Faithful then, I was _known_ for my behavior."

"Hey I'd say you're pretty okay now." she says rubbing her hand over his.

"Thanks darling. Didn't think you liked me that much."

"I don't. But trust me when I say you're not a bad person."

"Yeah my choices really made my life peachy keen."

"We all make mistakes."

"Some more than others." He scoffs putting his hands in his pockets.

"But we already knew that."

"What do you regret? Hm? That one moment you wish you did something different? What is it Swan?" He says tilting his head slightly.

"Too many to pick just one. What about you?"

"Too many to pick just one." He responds, his head hanging low.

"I see who you are Jones, you're the boy who cared too much. Who loves so much, so deeply that it breaks him into millions of pieces." She says grabbing his attention.

"And you're the girl who has had her heart broken. Putting up colossal walls to protect your heart from getting crushed again. Acting as if they can handle everything by themselves. You can't Emma, you can't handle everything. It won't kill you to let someone take care of you."

"No, but it will break my heart again. They'll stay for a little while, then something or someone better comes along. Then it's good bye Emma."

"I wouldn't leave."

"Everyone does."

"Love I'm here now, I will do my best to be there for you every step of the way. I wouldn't see a reason for me to leave. I'd say you're a pretty bloody amazing lass."

"Thank you." her eyes becomes shiny as she traces her hand over his cheek. After several more minutes of silence Killian opens his mouth;

"Wanna head back?" he asks and she nods, as he grasps the wheel once more she opens her mouth to speak. Closing it then finally asking;

"Why'd you bring that notebook?"

"Just in case I got inspiration out here. It comes at the darnedest times lass."

"Any inspiration Captain?"

"I'll keep you posted." he says placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Yes he would have to thank Liam for talking him into doing this. As they got closer towards the docks, he pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around her, she thanked him quietly occasionally glancing at him. The two of them were silent all the way home, even when they parted ways with his hoodie still wrapped around her arms.

* * *

**So you got some brotherly Jones love. Killian has stood up to Neal! Emma knows about the story. Some sailing, amongst other things. So what'd you think of Killian's comeback lines? Quite proud of those if I do say so myself. But anyways...if you would please leave a review for your thoughts. They give me confidence that people actually like this thing.**

**Fun fact: Darcy was a caterpillar that actually crawled on my leg at work, nearly scared me to death. Of course I jumped up like an idiot in front of an attractive guy. But I must give credit to my best friend, as usual, for the name of Darcy and inspiration. **

**Next: "Not While I'm Around"- Yes it's what you've all been waiting for...possibly some more flashbacks...Now it's Emma's turn to face her 'ghosts'. Love you all! Thanks for reviewing, viewing, favoriting, following, etc... (and did anyone catch a reference in here? Disney fans you should have found it... May have changed the wording a bit but you still should have gotten it. *cries quietly*)**

**And one more thing; Killian in modern clothes...me ****_likey_****. I woke up to that! You know your day is gonna be great when you wake up to a spoiler like that.**

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	10. Not While I'm Around

***fanfare plays* Yes it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Inspired by the song "Not While I'm Around", from the musical Sweeney Todd. If you haven't seen or guessed yet, I'm a bit of a sucker for musicals. And this song just fit so well for Emma. **

**A little side note that's actually kind of important; earlier I said that Graham was Emma's boss, what I really mean is they are partners but he is the higher ranked so he's 'in charge' of her. Sorry about that...**

**Ps. Once again so sorry for the delay...between the family trip to Mexico. And some asshole making us miss our flight home, waiting twelve hours at the airport in Dallas. (on my birthday no doubt) And a lack of inspiration. I am back at school for my senior year (BOOOOO! But that means my five other shows are coming back! YEY!) So I apologize if I don't post as much as we both would like. Enjoy!**

* * *

Not While I'm Around...

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_No sir, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere_

_Nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howling_

_I don't care, I got ways_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

* * *

It hurt. But Killian was right. They all were. Neal had to go. _Bout bloody time_, the Killian in her head said. She wraps herself in her...no wait...this wasn't hers. _Killian's hoodie_. Emma sighed looking up at the ceiling. Killian fucking Jones. God what was she going to do with him? _Or to him_...Wait what? That was _not_ her thoughts. _But they were lass_. She groans tossing in her bed, it'd been five days since her and Killian were on his ship. Six since she found out about Neal yet here she was...what was she fucking waiting for?

* * *

Yesterday...

She and the Jones brothers were laughing and drinking a couple of beers in Killian's apartment. Liam had been telling stories of when Killian was younger; how he would run around acting like a pirate all the time, how he would spend hours writing in a notebook he had given him on his eighth birthday. Killian blushed occasionally which made her insides turn to mush.

Her phone burst to life in the middle of Liam's stories from work. She sighs when she sees who it is, Killian's eyes glare at her with concern.

"Who is that?"

"It's Neal." she mumbled, both of the Jones brothers nearly jump out of their seats.

"Don't answer it." Killian growls, Liam taking a step closer to take her phone from her.

"I have to." she hops over the couch running away from the brothers. She presses the accept button on her iPhone, only for it to be thrown across the room by Killian.

"JONES! I SWEAR IF YOU BREAK MY PHONE!" she screams charging for her phone that landed a couple steps away from her.

"Nope." He growls, grabbing onto her waist pulling her back. Making her let out a squeal, "Grab it Liam!"

"Let me go!" she struggles in his arms, so she elbows him in the stomach. He groans relinquishing his grip on her. She seizes her chance and lunges for Liam who now had her phone in his hand.

"Don't give it to her!"

"I wasn't planning to." Liam moans holding her phone high above his head. Emma claws at his shirt attempting to pull his arm down.

"Jones give it back!"

"Nope." he laughs shaking his head. "Grab her Kill." he commands as Killian wraps his arms around her once more.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screams.

"Ello Emma's phone how may I help you?" Liam laughs into her phone.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." she growls.

"I'm sorry she's busy with Killian. They've been going at it for quite some time now, almost all day...Would you like to leave her a message?"

"LIAM!"

"It's for you." Liam smiles sing songingly handing it to Emma, he nods agreeing to let Emma go.

"Fuck you guys." she groans huffing as she brings her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_What the fuck was that? Who was that?"_

"I should ask you the same question!" she hisses, the Jones brothers silently high fiving each other for their success. She glares at them, they've just dug their own graves.

"_Was that Jones?_"

"That was the Jones _brothers_." she growls correcting him as if he had insulted her. He glares at the boys, who are trying not to burst into laughter.

"_There's two of them?_"

"Yes there's two! We've gotta talk pal."

"_About what? How you've got the Jones brothers in your apartment?_"

"Actually I'm in Killian's apartment thank you very fucking much."

"_You're in his apartment?_"

She glances at the chuckling brothers rolling her eyes. Yes she was indeed in Killian's apartment, wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last.

"Please it's not the first time either. But why should you care? I'm in the presence of _two_ gorgeous young men."

That's when Liam and Killian high five each other, although Killian's eyes are glued to her. Sparkling with such awe for her. She blushes turning around so they don't see, but knowing her luck they would both see her flushed cheeks.

"_Emma you can't keep-_"

"I can do whatever I please."

"_I swear to god Emma,_" she glances once more at the brothers for her next move. She sees Liam pretending to be hanging himself, while Killian slits his throat with his finger.

"You know Neal, this would be an excellent time for you to become a missing person."

"_Don't you dare-_" click. Emma sighs throwing her phone on the couch, glancing at the men in front of her.

"Well now that I am officially pissed off.."

"Are you done with him?" Killian pleads biting his lip.

"I'm not gonna break up with him over the phone. No matter what he's done, I've been in a relationship with him for three years."

"Emma you can't give him the satisfaction of-" Liam begins.

"Thanks Liam but I've just met you, you don't know what my relationship is like."

"But _he _does, if you won't listen to me listen to him." Liam suggests pointing to Killian. Pushing him towards her, the two nearly falling on top of each other. Liam chuckles which makes his brother blush again.

"I've known you longer than that crocodile Swan." he gasps clearing his throat and regaining his balance. "I've told you countless times to end it with him. You're not happy, why should you sacrifice your happiness for someone who isn't faithful?"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Have I ever told you a lie? Have I ever done anything to betray you?"

"You should've told me about Neal. But you were selfish and kept it a secret...you're no better than him."

"Swan-" he chokes out

"Save it for someone who actually gives a damn."

_Later that same day..._

"I'm sorry Emma," he said through the closed door, "Please can you just talk to me?"

"I'm _not_ in the mood Kill."

"Ah got you talking." he chuckles lightly, she rolls her eyes. "Don't you be rolling your eyes at me Miss Swan." he said sassily, if that was even a word. She shrugs as she places her ear against the door. "Open the door darling, I can hear you through the door." she groans as she opens up the door, her eyes automatically go towards his navy blue eyes to see them sparkling at her. He lifts his hand to reveal a blue cupcake the same color as his radiant eyes. She sighs looking at him.

"I come in peace."

She chuckles weakly, taking the cupcake from him. Leaving the door open for him to walk in, she licks the blue icing with a flick of her tongue. The door of her apartment closes as she sits cross legged on her couch.

"I want to apologize." he sighed sitting down on the table in front of her, _Oh I forgave you the second you gave me a cupcake._ But of course she wouldn't tell him that, she'd let him speak. She glanced up at him to tell him he had her attention. "You were right, I should've told you about Neal the second I found out. I was a coward as usual. You were right to say I was no better than him." he said, she made no effort to speak but just sit there and eat her cupcake. He quirked his eyebrow when she didn't speak, he tilted his head to the side. Leaning in personal space,

"But knowing you," he said slowly, flicking the words over his tongue. "You already forgave me. Didn't you?" she sat there innocently eating her cupcake. "The second I gave you that bloody cupcake you forgave me."

"You know me too well." she laughed.

* * *

She tossed over to her side, getting a whiff of Killian's hoodie. A scent that consisted of salt, probably due to the constancy of being on the ocean. With a hint of rum and old papers. It was a marvelous scent, a scent that was so _him_. Meh might as well get some work done she thought, glancing at the clock that said 3:42. She puts on her glasses and grabs her laptop to get the information Graham had emailed her.

_Name: Shawn Anthony _

_Gender: Male (Well given the name it was a no brainer.)_

_Age:33_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Height: 5"10_

_Weight: 160-210_

_Profession: Lawyer (oh boy)_

_Status: Married. (Annnnnddd here we go.)_

_Missing since March 9, wanted for the murder of his maid. On the run._

_Great_ she thought to herself. This guy would be the _other_ pain in her ass, with the addition of the Jones Brothers. Not that she didn't like them, she enjoyed both of their company, especially Killian's. Of course she wouldn't tell him that though, no need to inflate that ego of his.

"This is going to be the death of me." she mutters to herself as she continues to scroll the documents. That is until a sound effect makes her jump; a message in her chat box. _Ten bucks it's Jones._ _Yeah but which one? Well which one would be up this late bothering her? Killian. _And just as she suspects the user _CaptainJones1_ appears on her screen rolling her eyes she accepts the request.

_SaviorSwan: And here I thought you actually would leave me alone._

_CaptainJones1: Oh come on love, you know you love me. ;)_

_SaviorSwan: Hardly. What do you want?_

_CaptainJones1: Is it so bad that I want to talk to you at this hour?_

_SaviorSwan: It is when I'm trying to work._

_CaptainJones1: Nother perp? Is it me?_

_SaviorSwan: You're disgusting, nothing gets past you._

_CaptainJones1: Maybe it's just you._

_SaviorSwan: Can't you bother your brother?  
CaptainJones1: I could..._

There is a brief break before he types;

_CaptainJones1:_ _But...I'd rather bother you darling._

_SaviorSwan: *eyeroll* I feel honored. _

_CaptainJones1: Need any help?_

_SaviorSwan: Top secret Jones, me to know and for you to never know._

_CaptainJones1: Well you know I like my secrets. _

_..._

_CaptainJones1: Too soon?_

_SaviorSwan: *glares*_

_CaptainJones1: Yes it was, sorry love._

_..._

She returns to her work for a good ten minutes then her message box lights up once more.

_CaptainJones1: I'm serious love, need anything?  
SaviorSwan: Unless you can take on a five foot ten guy weighing 160 - 210 pounds then no._

_CaptainJones1: Lucky man, I have faith you'll succeed._

_SaviorSwan: You really think so?_

_CaptainJones1: I have yet to see you fail. You know what? I'm in a helping mood and in need of inspiration. I'll be right over._

_SaviorSwan: WHAT?! No! JONES!_

By the time she hit send, there was a soft knock at her door. She lets out a loud groan as she gets up out of bed. Walking slowly over to the door, she opens up to a way too perky Killian ready to help.

"Long time no see." he whispers in the dark. She rolls her eyes quietly closing the door behind him. He wore a black t-shirt that accented his muscles, a pair of sweats that hung mouthwateringly low, his hair sullied as usual. His laptop in his arms, while his eyes were asking where he was 'marking his territory'.

"Come on." she mutters grabbing onto his free hand, lacing her fingers in his calloused ones_. _She walks him into her room closing the door with her foot. "Set up shop Jones." she says sliding into her side of the bed. He does the same, throwing the sheets over his waist, putting his laptop on the side. The light from her screen illuminating the room.

"So what's the deal with Mr. Five Foot Ten Swan?" Killian asks leaning over to her ear, his warm breath making her heart skip a beat.

"Well he's been on the run since March." she said shifting her laptop towards him. Their heads nearly touching as they moved closer, it felt natural to be like this, him helping out with a case. The two of them relaxed, dressed down.

"On the run?" he pondered his features lit up by the light of her laptop. _God he was gorgeous 24 hours a day, no one could possibly be that gorgeous. Well he's just living, walking, talking, breathing proof isn't he?_

"Yeah, he's completely disappeared. No credit card bills, no cell phone records, passports left at home. It's as if he just died."

Killian laughed moving the her laptop closer towards him, eyeing the information while scratching his chin. "No one can disappear, not completely that is. Unless, like you said, he is dead." he shook his head, "Blood on his hands and on the run. This guy isn't dead." he sighed turning her laptop back towards her, leaning back as if he were proud of himself.

"What makes you think that?"

"Darling if I'd just murdered the maid I would make sure _no_ one could find me. That includes that family of his. The question you need to be asking Swan is not "Where is he?" you should be asking "Why is he?" What is making this guy run, other than the obvious? Why now, when he's got a wife and family?"

"It doesn't say he's got kids." her eyebrows turning in with confusion. Killian turns his head to look at her, her thoughts screaming at her. His scent invading every inch of her body, he glanced at her. If he noticed that she was wearing his sweat shirt he didn't say anything, thank god.

"_Oh _he's got kids." he said finally.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Swan I'm a writer it's my job to take note on the smallest amount of detail." he said leaning closer towards her, invading her personal space once more. Not that she really cared anyway. "It doesn't say he has kids because they're not his wife's." he points out.

"Says who?" she crosses her arms, putting on her best 'interrogation' face. "And wouldn't his wife know about this?"

"My dear Swan, he has a double life. His wife hasn't the faintest clue, poor woman. The maid probably saw something or she got too close."

"Okay..."

"Love look at his hands in this picture." he groaned pointing at a picture of Shawn and his wife, zooming in on his hands. Subtly on the sides of his palm was multiple colors. Markers. The sides slightly red as if he had tried to scrub off the color. Killian's icy eyes glowing at her, waiting for her to respond. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Okay so it's marker."

"Why would a grown man use markers? Especially those bloody colors?"

"So lets say he does have kids, why not tell his wife? Why keep them a secret?"

"Why does anyone do anything love?" he quirks his eyebrow, rubbing his fingers together. Money.

"Money. A divorce costed too much."

"And we have a winner."

"But Shawn is loaded."

"Swan you've heard of the guy, he's a bloody good lawyer. He's respected. A divorce, and a woman on the side would ruin him." he explained, "Although keeping it a secret, let alone having a woman on the side is bad form."

"So what happened if you're such an expert?" Emma challenged him. God if he knew what his voice could do to her, she would be in so much trouble. If she wasn't already.

"Your guy here gets caught by the maid, in a panic he grabs the closest object. In this case it's the bat from underneath the bed. Devastated and in shock he tries to clean it up but fails. In the mean time the girl has run for the hills. After realizing it's pointless, Shawn runs too."

"Jones the odds that that's what happened..."

"Tell you what love; why don't you investigate my claim and if I'm right..."

"How do I know I'm not going to like this?" she groans interrupting him.

"If I'm right you go out with me."

"What?" she nearly chokes.

"You heard me, just one and then you don't have to after that. Deny it if you want. All I want is one."

The fangirl in her head was screaming, he wanted a date with her. One. Just one. God Killian Jones wanted _her_ of all people. But the side of her that knew him was chiding her. _Bad Emma, no no no. Bad!_

"And if I win?" she smiles impersonating his accent poorly. He laughs, leaning closer so their heads are touching.

"What do you want from me?" he mutters huskily, she gulps at how turned on she was. _Nope, no she wasn't, that was ridiculous. _

"I'd have to think about that." she said skimming her fingers against his stubble. He sighs as he shifts his body so he's leaning over hers; his hand snaking to her back and arching it so her body is pressing his. _Kiss him._ Don't you dare. _Just do it, you wanted him to the other day._ That's when he smiles pressing a kiss to her nose then backing away slightly. Only enough so that she could breathe that is. But still enough so that his warmth did a number on her. _Damn it Emma._

"Keep me posted on our favorite killer love." he winks bringing his laptop to his lap, the light illuminating the room even more. He began to type profusely, she did the same, glancing over at him once in a while to see him smiling. She shook her head, rolling her eyes and returning her attention to her work.

Thinking about it; was it so bad that she look into Killian's claim? It seemed reasonable, it made perfect sense and he had somewhat proof for his claim. And so what if he was right? _Well he wants to go out with you._ So? _Heeelllo? Is anyone in there? He's Killian Jones, he's not a dating type of guy._ Maybe he was.

"What's really going on in that brain of yours Swan?" he questioned flicking Emma's hair. She rolled her eyes at him, flicking her hair back into place. "Is it that guy you call a boyfriend?"

"I know what you're going to say, and you're right."

"I'm sorry do my ears deceive me? I'm what?"

"I'm _not_ repeating it." she laughed slapping his arm playfully.

"Right about _what_ love?"

"Oh you know damn well what, that I should have broken up with Mr. Wonderful a long time ago. Save me the lecture Kill, I don't need it." she sighed returning to her laptop, ignoring Killian's concerned stare that burned into her scull. He reached over to her laptop and slowly closed it, "What was that for?"

"We're going to bed."

"I'm sorry, _we're_?"

"I'm staying with you, Liam's a light sleeper and besides. A friend needs me." he winked at her, closing up his own laptop and putting it on the side. He sank deep into the sheets with a sigh, glancing up at her with dazzling blue eyes. "Relax Swan." he said leaning up on one arm, his body facing her. She too sank into the sheets their faces inches from each other. Silence filling the air.

"Why is playboy Killian Jones being so nice to me?"

"Uh...you think that's all I do? Sleep around and wait for inspiration to come around?" he nearly snapped.

"I didn't say that, what I mean is you don't have to be here. Why are you being my friend when we've hated each other for so long?"

"For the record love, I've never _hated _you. I never _could_ hate you." he smiled weakly, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"But why me? You could hang around any other girl but you chose me. Why?"

"I could tell you, but where's the fun in that darling?"

"You're crazy."

"About you." he mumbled, their noses brushing against each other. She searched for any lie in his words, with little success. How could Killian care about _her_? A broken orphan. She was hesitant about his confession, was he serious? He was a playboy after all. Was he? Was he _really_? Killian brought his hand to her cheek, guiding her gaze to his.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he whispered in the dark, pulling the words from her mouth. She stammered trying to ask him how he knew what she was thinking, "Alas I know you darling, I know you better than you know yourself." he shrugged, pursing his lips.

Killian removed his hand from her cheek, but that didn't mean that they stopped looking at each other. Even when Emma had turned her back towards him for the night she could still feel his eyes on her. Watching her. But not in the creepy way, no. A comforting stare, if that made any sense once so ever.

Ruby would say that Emma liked him, Mary Margret would say that people change but that she still didn't trust him, and David...well David would just be the over protective 'brother' that he was.

Emma's thoughts began to drift; drifting and floating away, her eyes growing heavier by the second. She thought about how Ruby would react to her spending time with the Jones brothers, Killian in particular. How she'd say that she was crazy, but she was one lucky girl to be having that kind of eye-candy around. She thought about Mary Margret and her ability to see the best in everyone. Perhaps Killian could change, perhaps he already had. Granted his track record for women wasn't squeaky clean, but when it came down to it, did that really matter? Maybe a little, maybe a lot. But it didn't change how she saw him, perhaps in the beginning but certainly not now.

Emma had admitted she was attracted to him, she'd be ludicrous to say she wasn't. What she hadn't admitted was how much she actually liked him, how much she liked his company. His opinion, his humor, his smile. His _eyes_. And that my dear friends is exactly what she was thinking about as she was pulled into a deep sleep. Those practically perfect, gorgeous, icy blue eyes that positively sparkled.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with a warm feeling; she felt safe, loved, cared for. _Killian_. His warm breath was hitting the back of her neck, his muscular arms wrapped around her stomach holding her tight, her hands placed on top of his calloused ones. Not wanting to wake him, she shifted just a little to glance at the clock on the bed side. _10:27_. No that couldn't be right, seven hours? She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a night that peaceful. Correction, she had never had a night that peaceful. Emma shifted back into her spot, closing her eyes once more.

Moments later Killian moans in her ear, whether it was on purpose or just from waking up she didn't know. But what she did know was that she loved hearing that sound come from him. She blushed at that and was thanking the dear angel Castiel that her back was turned.

"Good morning love," Killian muttered huskily, his voice rough and delicious. If she was standing up she probably would've fallen over. "Sleep well?" he smiled as she turned her head around.

"Yeah." she groaned backing away, sitting up and stretching out her back. Letting out a grunt as she relaxed, turning her head to see him watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head, a cute smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. His hair sticking up in angles that did him wonders, eyes that she dreamed about staring back at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she tossed the covers off of herself and walked into the kitchen, Killian following her close behind. His arms wrapping around her as she opens the fridge door. Natural. That's what it felt like, it felt natural. As if it were in their being to be like this.

"What would it take for you to trust me?" he asked backing away, his back leaning against the counter, arms folded. Muscles just _begging _to be clawed, hair demanding to be messed up, lips...god it was early. "Breakfast?" she changed the subject, Killian rolled his eyes ignoring the fact that she changed the subject.

"I'm making breakfast." he insisted walking to the cabinets and pulling out pancake mix.

"Are you now? I like a man who can cook." he glanced up at her with a sly smile.

"Noted." he winked, she bit down on her lip hard as she grabbed a knife and a couple of oranges from the fridge. What could she say? She liked orange juice.

The two stole glances as they make breakfast, after several pancakes had been made, Emma went over to cabinet to grab a plates. That's when she feels a whack to her ass, she gasps as she spins around to see a mischievous look across Killian's face, a towel in his hand. He raises his eyebrow challenging her to strike back.

"Killian! What the hell?"

"I couldn't help it, it's a great ass you've got there love." he muttered flirtatiously, his eyes shifting to her ass. She scoffs rolling her eyes walking back to the oranges, she picks up the knife again. Killian grabbing her sides to tease her again, she jumps. Dropping the knife to counter with a gasp, she grasps her hand.

"Son of a bitch." she cursed clutching her hand, Killian's eyes growing wide. Panicked, Killian grabs onto her wrist his eyes on the blood that was now on the palm of her hand.

"Emma, I am so sorry. Let me help you." he said with concern written all across his face, he began dragging her into the bathroom. She pulled her hand back.

"It's fine, it's just a cut."

"No it's not." he insisted nearly growling through his teeth. He flicked on the light in the main bathroom, turning to look at her hand. He grimaces, sucking air through his teeth. "I'm sorry love, if I hadn't been fooling around..."

"I've got it Jones, I can do it myself."

"Would it kill you if you let someone help?" he questioned, turning on the water and putting her hand under the faucet. She gasped at the contact, but distracted her by continuing, "Since we're friends I think it's time you know that I have a little case of OCD. When I say little I mean a substantial case." sighing as he let go of her hand, "Move that hand and I'll kill you." he threatened as he left to go look for some kind of first aid kit. She shifted her weight to one leg, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"There should be one under the sink in my bathroom." she said after he had searched through several cabinets. She watched him walk past the main bathroom and into her room, the creaking sound of the cabinet opening and shutting. He came back with a small box that contained a bunch of stuff she used for patching herself up after some cases. Well the ones that didn't require the hospital that is.

"So you're a neat freak? Well that's ironic." she giggled after he opened the box, he glared at her at her comment before smiling.

"A neat freak who's positively _filthy _in his affairs." he hisses, which did things to her gut. Ooo she'd have quite the orgasm later. _Wait what?_ Meh who was she kidding, it was true.

He stops what he's doing to make room on the sink counter, "Come here." he groans picking her up by her legs, lifting her up onto the counter. Her legs around his waist, hand on his back to catch herself from nearly falling. He removed hands from her legs, stepping into the space in between her legs. "It's easier." he tells her not daring to make eye contact.

"Sure it was." she huffed as he grabbed her hand. "You know all you had to do was grab a band aid, it's not that bad."

"I may not be a doctor darling, but I do know that that isn't just one band aid." he puts an ointment on the cut with a sigh, opening up a large band aid and pressing it carefully on her hand. Taking the wrapper and immediately throwing it out, then bringing the palm of her hand to his lips. Kissing the band aid carefully, and although there was a band aid in the way, his lips made her hand tingle. Leaving a mark on her, just like he always did.

"All better, now how about breakfast?"

"S-sure." she stuttered hopping off of the counter their bodies lightly pressing against each other, Emma blushes pushing a piece of her hair out of the way. "Are you coming?" she turned to him before leaving the bathroom.

"I'll be there in a minute, the how do you say it? Neat freak inside of me needs to clean this up." he stated scratching the back of his ear. _Such a cutie_, she told herself. As she left the bathroom. She returned to the kitchen to see a couple drops of blood on the ground. _Well I better clean that up before Mr. Clean goes ballistic_, she scoffed rolling her eyes. Grabbing a couple of paper towels, wetting them and bending down to clean up.

Shortly after finishing there was a knock at her door, she threw out the towels heading towards the door. Behind the door stood an aggravated Neal. _Oh this is just bloody fantastic._

"Neal." she muttered as he stomped in through the door, glaring at the breakfast she and Killian had made.

"I've been trying to call you since yesterday."

"I know." she hissed folding her arms after closing the door behind him. Her eyes glancing to the bathroom to see Killian walking out, his eyes growing wide as he turns around and walking back in. Ooo that would not have been good. She'd hit him later for that, _not in that way._ Get your head out of the gutter. _Already been there, how about you join love?_ Fucking Killian Jones.

"Well why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't want to talk to you. That good enough for you?"

"No, Emma what if I was in trouble? What if I died in a car accident or something?" he nearly shouted his hands on his waist.

"I'd be ecstatic actually."

"Are we going to talk about this? Us?"

"As far as I'm concerned I'm done."

"Are you _breaking up_ with me? I thought you were going to 'think' about it."

"The second I found out you were having an affair I was heartbroken Neal! You know about my past, and this might sound cliche but you did say you loved me. And I believed you. Did you ever truly love me?"

"I still do! Don't you see? It's that bastard Jones guy!" he shouted bringing up the one person who was actually good in her life. The fact that he didn't see that he was wrong was what made the situation even worse.

"How dare you! This isn't about Killian, this is about you and me. Not about how you think _I'm_ the one cheating with him! You don't get to criticize me on a couple of kisses, when you've been doing the dirty work for nearly a year!"

"A couple of kisses?! You kissed him more than _once_?!" Neal bellowed grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"You bet I did! And I'll tell you what! I _loved _it! I loved kissing Killian Jones, hell I'll probably do it again!" fumes practically coming from her ears at Neal's sudden jealousy for Killian. Would she really kiss him again? Maybe. Who knows?

"Do you seriously like this guy? How could you pick him over _me_?!"

"I'm not picking anyone!"

"Answer my question Emma do you like him?"

"This isn't about-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he roared from the pit of his stomach.

"No." _Well that is the biggest lie I've ever heard_, the other Jones brother said in her head. _You like my brother, or you at least care about him. End it Emma, break it off now._

"You're lying." _Of course she was; he was porn on legs, his accent was positively dripping with sex. He always managed to wear jeans that were tight in all the right places. The things she'd do to him if she didn't have a little bit of pride for herself. Ooo yes she would love to drive him crazy, just like he did to her every time she saw him._

"Me? Never." she scoffed, pulling herself together after her filthy thoughts about the man who was still in her bathroom. Listening to everything they were saying, oo she would never get him to let this go. She blushed at the thought of the enjoyable activities the two could do. After all there was a bedroom just a couple steps away.

"You _do _like him, you clearly find him attractive."

"Well only a fool would deny it; he looks like he stepped out of GQ." she muttered, walking away. Where she was going she had no clue, but it kind of made the situation more dramatic. Not that she _lived_ for the dramatics in her life, she actually liked to live without them. But this was just too much fun.

"I'm not done with you Emma! We're not done until I say we're done!" he snapped grabbing onto her wrist, which she pulled back automatically. _End it love_, Killian muttered in her head.

"Neal get the fuck out of my apartment! I'm done with you, we are over. Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"You little bitch! You were unloved before you met me! You were a broken orphan! No one could ever fall in love with a fucking tramp like you!"

"You listen close Mr. 'Innocent', as far as I'm concerned you're dead to me. So you can take your ass out of my apartment, out of my life and shove it. Kay? Now for the third time get out of my apartment, or I'm gonna call _my boys_."

"You're boys? Who would they be? Your fuck buddies? The _Jones_ brothers? Come on Emma; get your head out of that pretty little..."

"HEY!" Killian roared coming out from his spot, walking up to Neal and punching him square in the face. "You are intellectually retarded to ever cheat on a woman like her; vulgar, insensitive, selfish. You have no taste in women besides Emma over there, and frankly I should skin you alive." he hissed standing up for her.

"Why is he here?!"

"Why are _you_ still here?" Killian chuckled darkly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Emma this is ridiculous! You can't be breaking up with me! We still love each other." he said breaking free and latching his lips onto hers. She could feel the version of herself that fell in love with him loving this, but the version of her that was broken and secretly crushing on her neighbor was screaming in agony.

"Ugh I hate it when you do that." she groaned as he backed away. Her eyes flickering to Killian, who was trying so hard not to punch him again. Trying so hard not to show that the kiss effected him, but she could see him. Just like he could see her.

Killian stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his ear. Neal pulled her attention back to him, "I'm over here."

"No. I'm not going to fall for that again." she pushed him away, backing closer towards Killian. Whether it was conscious or unconscious, she had moved closer towards him. He was the exact opposite of Neal, and she liked that. He was different, so was she really. And that is why she chose to move towards him and away from Neal; towards freedom, towards her _future_.

"You're not going to pick him over me." he snapped.

"Watch me." she scoffed rolling her eyes, as another knock at the door grabbing her attention.

"If you end this Emma, I won't come back."

"What a shame." Liam said as Emma opened up the door. His arms were crossed across his chest, his body leaning up against the frame. "Liam Jones. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I like to tell the truth." he explained as he took him from Killian.

"Are you sleeping with _both_ of them?!" Neal roared pushing Liam off of him.

"Me? No," Liam confirmed then gave a mischievous glance at Emma and Killian. "Him on the other hand...well...if not now then certainly after this."

"You slept with my girlfriend?!" he growled turning to Killian with a look that could kill, but after all Killian is a fighter.

"_Ex_ girlfriend; you do know what she just said right? Or do you need it to be spelled out like she said?" Killian responded with a smile.

"You're being let go, you're being kicked out, sacked...well that certainly isn't possibly you'd have to have one..." Liam began as he pulled Neal away from the two of them, "She's done, you're done, ancient history. Get out of her life. Or we will kill you. And that's being nice." Liam said slamming the door in his face. "Breakfast?" he sighed turning to Killian and Emma. Liam walked into the kitchen, while Emma stood there not saying a word. Killian was about to walk to the kitchen as well, but stopped to look at her.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Killian muttered softly, she nodded as they walked into her bedroom. As they passed Liam she could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face. His mind probably going to dirty places. She blushed, Killian closing the door behind them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she nodded her voice cracking. Was she okay? Not really. Her boyfriend of three going on four years was cheating for a year with multiple women, he said that no one would love her after this. Did she believe him? Maybe. But she had her friends, including the Jones brothers. She kind of liked the sound of that; the Jones brothers on her side.

"No you're not." he muttered quietly, she shook her head agreeing with him. She latched her body to his, his arms automatically wrapping around her. His hand reaching for the back of her head holding her close, protecting her from harm. Like a protective blanket, or a pair of angel wings engulfing themselves around them.

"It's okay Emma," he whispered tracing circles on her back, "Nothing's going to harm you anymore." he placed a kiss on her head, backing away so their noses touched. Cupping her cheeks he growled lowly; "Not while I'm around."

* * *

**He's out of there! Neal and Emma are done...WHOOO! Once again I'm so sorry for the delay. I wanted to really think the break up through. I hope it was good enough for all of the torture.**

**I enjoyed writing Liam for the break up scene; I took inspiration from them character Niles in The Nanny. And if you don't like Niles, you're lying. I also put a 'dash' of guardian angel, older brother feel. Kind of like David, but I think I'm gonna have Liam in it more than David. He'll be in it, but not as much.**

**Once is coming back and I'm going to die. That is all. If I'm lucky I won't die all over again. Yet I keep asking how I'm still alive. It's really a miracle. **

**Next (hopefully sooner than last time): Livin La Vida Loca. More back ground on our favorite brothers, Killian's POV of the break up :), possibly some Jefferson. I promise he won't be that big of an asshole. I actually love Jefferson in the show, why I wrote him like this I have no clue.**

**Thanks for waiting! Reviews are dynamite, favorites are nice, so are follows. And thank you all so much for the views! **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	11. Livin La Vida Loca

**Osh My Gosh! You guys! Over 10,000 views! It's amazing and still shocking that people like this and are begging me to update.**

**I'm going to apologize now...I am so sorry for what you're about to read. Not really. Oh you know I love you guys. Inspired by the song "Livin La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin. **

**I wanted to update before Sunday so I could have a clear conscious for the premiere. Can you guys believe it? I can't. I'm so pumped, I'm honestly gonna die. I will have died because of a serious case of the feels, and because of a certain devilishly handsome scoundrel. The spoilers though, I'm dying...that one photo...and you know exactly which one I'm talking about. ;)**

**I feel like I'm Felicity Smoak rambling my ass off...who's ready for a fiesta!? LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!**

* * *

Livin La Vida Loca

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain _

_like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _

_She's livin la vida loca._

* * *

_"__I know." she hissed folding her arms after closing the door behind him. _Aw fuck, he thought as she saw Neal facing Emma. Her eyes met his for a brief second. Oh fuck he was screwed. He dashed back into the bathroom, the back of his head pressed up against the door. He used the mirror to see Emma and her boyfriend begin their fight.

God she was beautiful, the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes sparkling with anger, even like this he was drawn to her. She was an angel, his angel. Well not really but he liked to think that she was.

_"__The second I found out you were having an affair I was heartbroken Neal! You know about my past, and this might sound cliche but you did say you loved me. And I believed you. Did you ever truly love me?"_ Yes he did, one time he did. Killian could see it. God she sparkled, and damn it he was a little jealous. Jealous that her boyfriend could make her smile, make her look like that, kiss her, hold her. He wanted it, he wanted to make her smile. That smile that made the world stop.

He wanted to make her feel loved, make love to her. Hell maybe even spend the rest of his life with her. Woah _no,_ no, no, no, no, NO! That is not what he wanted.

Granted he cared about her, probably more than he should. It only led to years of torment, a broken heart, a string of girls, and years of writers block.

Killian remained hidden in the bathroom, careful to not be seen by her blood sucking crocodile boyfriend. Anger building up in his gut, his hands forming into fists. This man was interrupting his time with _his_ Swan. _His?_ When did he start calling her his? It didn't really matter, all he knew was that he hated Neal. He despised him, almost as much as the husband Milah went crawling back to.

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

It was raining that day, the power had gone out. Which meant that it was blazing in his apartment on that late August night. He had waited for Milah to get home, but the second she walked in through the door he sensed something was off. He stood in front of her, holding her hands in his.

"It's over Killian."

"What do you mean it's over?"

"I'm going back to my husband."

"But what about-I love you."

"I know you do, but did you really think that this would last?"

"I don't know."

"You did didn't you? My dear Killian, you're twenty four years old. You'll find someone else." She said lifting her hand to his cheek, trying to fight the need to cry. And Killian Jones does **not** cry.

"Milah please. I'll do anything." He says with his voice cracking, grabbing onto her hands pleading her to stay.

"It was stupid to start this Killian, I have a husband who loves me. I don't know what was going through my mind."

"You're going back to him because he's fucking rich, that's why." He spat at her.

"That's not the only reason. Killian you are a young handsome man who should be out seeing the world, not tied down to a married woman."

"I don't want to see the world, I wanna be with you."

"I'm sorry Killian."

"I-"

"Goodbye." She said letting go of his hand and walking out of his apartment, leaving him alone with a room full of emptiness. He pulled at his hair in anger, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't cry that night, because Killian Jones does not cry. No sir Killian Jones does not cry.

* * *

Now his Swan was going through the same heartbreak, granted she wouldn't go around fucking random men. Well he hoped she wouldn't.

He, Emma, and his brother ate breakfast as if nothing had happened at all. That Neal hadn't bursted through the door and interrupted his moment with Emma. That Liam had acted like a matchmaker towards the two of them. What was he thinking? Him and Emma? She'd never even consider him, not that he blames her.

The two of them being gentlemen after all (mostly Liam being a sneaky matchmaker again) had offered to stay with her; so now it was beer, pizza and Wii Sports. She needed to be occupied, they couldn't let her mind linger on her _ex_-boyfriend. Was this real life? Ex boyfriend. God he _loved _the sound of that.

It was Emma, himself, and then Liam sitting on the couch in his apartment. Beers on the coffee table at their feet, two pizza boxes waiting to be opened on the chair next to Liam. Sweat making Emma's shirt stick to her skin. _Wasn't there some kind of rule of mercy? Apparently not._ He and Liam had been trouncing her ass at every game possible, he was starting to feel bad. _Starting_, he was a bit competitive when it came to this.

"OHHHHH!" Liam shouted after getting yet _another_ strike in bowling. He threw his hands up in the air proudly, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"I suck at this you guys." Emma moaned, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder. It wasn't a lie per se, she did 'suck' at this. She wasn't good at baseball either, she nearly hit Liam in the eye for that. He quickly insisted that he and her switch spots, something about needing his 'handsome face'.

"Lucky for you darling, it's _not_ your turn." he said nudging her head off his shoulder, not that he really wanted to move. He sighed as he stood up clutching the remote and giving it his best shot. What he didn't catch was Liam's hand pushing on his waist, his body awkwardly falling on top of Emma's. He chuckled weakly as he lifted himself up, shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush the poor girl. Looking back at his brother he glares at him, Liam looks up at the ceiling as if nothing had ever happened. His eyes bulging out of their sockets as his eyes met Killian's.

"What? What'd I do?" he inquired, with a wink. _Oooo he was doing it again. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch._ His brother's eyes jeered.

Killian rolled his own eyes as he moved off of the despondent angel below him. Of course he still had one more move left before it would be Emma's turn again. The poor girl was an abhorrent player, but he guessed it was more of the company she enjoyed that night rather than the actual game.

"Your turn Emma," Liam cackled taking a large gulp of his beer, leaning back on the couch lightly slapping his brother's chest in approval.

"We'll talk about this later." Killian castigated under his breath, making sure Emma wouldn't hear him. She upheaved herself off of the couch; grabbing her piece of pizza from the box and bringing it to her lips before clutching her remote tightly in her hand. The remote nearly falling out of her grasp "Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker!" she cursed.

"What's up doc?" Liam joked.

"That was _hot_," she gasps, grabbing her beer and taking two large gulps.

"Well Killian thinks so too." Liam chuckled slapping him on the back, Killian scratched the back of his ear not daring to meet Emma's eyes.

"This is like a bloody sitcom; I can see it now..." Killian began bringing his hands out in front of him as if creating a picture _"Emma and The Jones Brothers_."

"Yes!" she shouted throwing her arms up in the air, giving his brother a high five.

"You could write it Kill!"

"Our lives are like a drama show anyways, so why not?"

"I was joking lass, I'm not going to write a bloody sitcom." he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever, my turn." rolling her eyes she turned to the screen, throwing her arm back and releasing the bowling ball knocking down all of the pins. "STRIKE!" she jumped up and down eagerly.

"What? What the bloody hell just happened?!" Liam angrily shouted for a moment as Emma sat down next to Killian.

"Perhaps my luck is changing." Emma laughed.

_Yes, perhaps it was._

_Later..._

"You definitely were a pirate in your past life." she laughed wildly. Liam was passed out in the chair next to them. His hands folded, light breathing and snores escaping his mouth.

"Maybe I was, maybe it's bleeding through." He nearly falls over, catching himself before face planting on the couch. "He didn't deserve you Emma, no one does. You deserve nothing but the absolute best, and he was not it."

"Who are you suggesting? You?" she slurs shifting awkwardly closer.

"Bloody hell. No, I'm nothing but the worst possible thing for you, I'd only drag you down into a dark abyss."

"Do you honestly think that low of yourself?" She mutters sadly, her eyes pouring into his. He closes the distance between them.

"Aye."

With his response she slaps his hard, she _actually_ slapped him. She probably left a mark on his face, the last thing he needed. The black eye that he had gotten from Neal a week or two ago had finally disappeared, and now he was going to have a hand mark on his face for the rest of the night.

"OW! What the hell Swan?"

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! Don't you fucking dare, I will not hesitate to hit you again. Wanna see if I'm lying? Go ahead try me."

"Swan-" SLAP. "Oi! Lass, quit it."

"Regardless what you've done in the past, no one has ever cared about how my day was, or if I'm okay. Don't you dare say that you're a bad person Jones! Don't you dare!" she threatens pointing her finger at him. She sighed heavily after a long silence, opening up her mouth and turning to look at him.

"I see who you are, you're the boy who cared too much. Who loves so much, so deeply that it breaks him into millions of pieces."

"And you're the girl who has had her heart broken. Putting up colossal walls to protect your heart from getting crushed again. Acting as if they can handle everything by themselves. You can't Emma, you can't handle everything. It won't kill you to let someone take care of you."

"Are you volunteering?" she mumbles her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips, then returning to his eyes. Their heads nearly touching, lips impossibly close. They remained like this, debating on whether to move forward or not.

"Don't deny it darling, you've thought about kissing me again."

"Doesn't mean I should."

"How about you take a chance?" he asks lazily quirking his eyebrow.

"I am _not_ kissing you again Jones." she scoffs rolling her eyes moving away from him.

"One day Emma one day." he swears. He too leaning away, running his fingers through his sullied hair. His eyes flickering to his brother for a moment, then back to his Swan.

"Why are you so confident yet you don't even like yourself?"

He shrugged at her question, he honestly didn't know. But when he was with her, he was someone he'd like to be. The man of honor.

Liam was the one who woke them up the next morning, a pot of coffee and breakfast greeting them with a slap of enthusiasm. Just what every one needs in the morning. They mostly ate in silence, enjoying each other's company as they chewed.

And as soon as the door closed behind Emma, Killian turned to his brother who stood there as if he had done nothing wrong. Which couldn't be further from the truth.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Killian snapped, his hands going to his waist. This was a new one for Liam, sure he was his brother. It was his job to embarrass him; like when they first moved to New York and Killian had tried flirting. What could he say? He was young at the time, but of course that change quickly. The socially awkward boy transformed into the sly, confident man he was today.

Killian ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He couldn't believe that Liam would embarrass him like _this_ though. Emma of all women; out of all of the women in the world it would be his stubborn neighbor.

"What? I don't know what you're so ticked off about." Killian rolled his eyes tilting his head at his brother, he shrugged at his response. "Just admit it already brother you fancy Emma."

"It is clear Liam that you had to much to drink last night." Killian brushed his claim off, patting him on the back.

"You seriously don't see the stolen glances? The flirting?"

Killian ignored his brother picking up the empty beer bottles from the coffee table. Walking into the kitchen, with Liam following close behind with the two pizza boxes in his hands he places the bottles on the counter.

"Boy you're whipped brother." Liam chuckles dismantling the boxes making them flat. Then whipping his hand and making a whip noise, Killian glares at him which shuts up his persistent brother for now.

"Come on Kill, a girl like her doesn't stay single for long."

"She just got out of a bloody relationship." He reminded his brother returning to the coffee table with the plastic plates immediately throwing them in the trash. Leaning his elbows against the counter with his weight on one leg, he sighs letting his head fall to the cool surface.

"I'm not a bloody idiot brother, I see the way you look at her. Hell I see the way she looks at _you_." Liam explains taking care of the rest of the mess. When he finished he sat on the chair in front of the counter, facing him. "You are smitten with each other. You two are just too deficient to realize it."

But that was absolutely bonkers. Right?

* * *

_That blasted woman who lived across the hall had entered his veins, one kiss. That's all it took apparently. Just one. _

_He was falling for her._

_Something he promised himself he'd never do again._

_But here he was; falling for her smile, her laugh, her wit, everything. He had acquiesced with himself that he was indeed falling for the infuriating woman he had met four years ago. Her charm beguiled him, made him question everything he's ever done.._

"Hey Shakespeare! Are you stop writing long enough to actually join the conversation?" Liam barked ripping his phone away from him, Killian huffed snatching it back from his brother. The Jolly Roger was packed on that cool October night; the moon full, music playing in the background.

"So where's Emma tonight?" Liam asked him as Killian put his phone back into his pocket.

"Why would _I_ know?" The nerve of his brother asking him that, it wasn't like he kept tabs on her 24/7. She had a life beyond _The Three Musketeers. _He figured she was out with a bunch of her friends, whether she would show up here was not in his power. Although he had a pretty good feeling she would show up.

"Come on lets go get a drink," Liam scoffed slapping him on the back, the two pushing through the crowd, the mix of all of the colognes and perfumes invading his senses. He and his brother approached the counter, only to see the dynamic duo; Edward and Hans.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Hans laughed nudging Edward's side, resulting in a death glare. Hans honestly was lucky that Edward didn't have some kind of glass in his hand.

"Hans how many times have I told you to _not_ flirt with the customers?"

"It's not my fault he's so _yummy_. Say who's your friend?" he asked glancing over at Liam.

"My brother." he chuckled, looking at Liam's controlled face.

"Gotta love genetics..." Hans sighed as if he were in heaven.

"Oi! Back off! He's _taken_." Liam budded in finally opening up his mouth.

"Oo! Is it that pretty blonde?" Edward's ears perking up at the mention of him being 'taken' which he really wasn't.

"I'd go straight for that." Hans muttered.

"_Watch it._" Killian growled through his teeth.

"I don't know if you've noticed _lover boy_, but we're strictly dickly." Edward reminded him with a smirk.

"As if I could forget."

"So what'll it be Captain?" Hans asked Killian.

"How often do you come here _Captain_?" Liam mocked him, crossing his arms across his chest as he judged his brother. "Not as much as I used to brother."

"That's what I like to hear," Liam nodded, a sly smirk crosses his face. Then his mouth drops, slapping Killian's chest grabbing his attention. His eyes nearly springing out of their sockets as he feasted eyes on _his_ Swan.

She wore a tiny black dress, that accented her magnificent curves. Her blonde hair in perfect curls cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall, long legs that he wanted around his waist more than he's ever wanted anything. A decent amount of cleavage that made the perfect impression and made you left wanting more.

She bumped into someone, turning around to apologize. He tried to suppress his groan as he saw that the straps of her dress crossed over each other in the back. Gods he wanted her. He smirked when her gaze met his, a smile creeping onto her lips which made his heart skip.

"Close your mouth brother. It's not polite to gawk at the lass." he chuckled when he couldn't speak. Killian Jones was speechless. Actually speechless. He covered up his shock as she approached. "Go get her brother." Liam muttered grabbing his drink, leaving them 'alone'.

"Well don't you look _ravishing_?" he quirked his eyebrow at her, her hair nearly hitting him in the face as she spun around to look at him.

"I can't seem to get rid of you huh?" she pouted, leaning over the counter.

"So where's Ruby?" he only guessed that she would be accompanying Emma later on.

"I'm meeting her here, not that it is any of your business." she smirked at him as Hans came back around to their side of the counter.

"Daaammmn girl." Hans said eyeing her. She smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Do you have something to say _Hans_?" Killian snapped pulling Emma's curve towards him possessively, quirking his eyebrow at him. Hans threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Emma sighed fluffing her hair, turning her neck towards him giving him the perfect view of her scrumptious skin. Gods he wanted to kiss that neck of hers, kiss her pulse, _adore her_.

"See something you like Jones?" she quirked an eyebrow at him turning her attention back to him, a small flirtatious smirk creeping onto her lips. _Lips_...unconsciously he stared at those lips, licking at his own, then his eyes flickering up to hers to see her doing the same.

"Perhaps love, are you trying to _impress_ someone?"

"Depends...Is it working?"

He groaned, positioning his body behind hers pressing his lips to her ear. Pulling back her golden 'drapes', her earring dangling at the sudden movement. Before he could even think twice he flicked it into his mouth. A shiver running down her spine, a low chuckle escaping as he muttered huskily...

"_Undeniably love_."

"Good." she whispered spinning around and latching her lips to his. It didn't take long for him to respond to those cloud like lips of hers. Her hands grabbing onto the collar of his leather jacket, tracing the edges with hr fingers pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Head turning to deepen the kiss, their tongues playing that simple 'cat and mouse game'. Just like they had before they waved the white flag. A slight moan escapes her lips when Killian gently bites on her lower lip, then soothing it with his tongue.

"_Killian._" she gasped; her lips moving to his neck placing delicate kisses against his skin, her mouth sucking on the lobe of his ear for a moment. His fingers digging into her skin, which makes her hum in his ear. A shiver tumbling through his body like a wave, just like his emotions for her. How fast it had hit him, how one kiss could effect him so much. How _she_ could do that to him.

"Emma...Emma darling stop." _What the hell are you doing? _Being a gentleman.

"Don't you want me Killian?" she pouted innocently, _that face...why?!_

"Gods Princess I do." he backed away cupping her cheeks, noticing her swollen red lips. Under any other circumstances he would've jumped at this opportunity. She had _just_ broken up with her boyfriend after all, he was being a gentleman for not taking advantage of her. She was heartbroken, she wants to make it go away. Once upon a time he did the same thing. He would be damned if he let her do the same.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Lass look at me," he pleaded making her eyes meet his. "You just broke up with your boyfriend, you're hurt and I don't blame you. But sex doesn't make it go away. I would know, I tried."

"Well if you won't then I'll find someone else, it's Sunday Jones. There are many fish in the sea just waiting to be caught." she teased playing with the collar of his jacket. Her fingers tracing the stubble on his cheeks. "Make your choice Jones, I haven't got all day."

"Fine."

"Get me drunk Jones, then lets get the fuck out of here." she muttered pulling him back in for a searing kiss.

* * *

_Three Years Ago..._

He had bit rock bottom, quite literally. His mind was always pounding, the room felt like someone picked it up and spun it like a basketball on your finger. Spinning round and round but there always seemed to be one clear thought within the madness. Her.

There was always a cigarette in between his middle and index finger. He had a problem and no one would care if he ended up dead.

Between the smoking, the drinking, and the fucking he was swerving off the road and was headed for a cliff.

"Bottoms up." he cackled popping open another Guinness beer. Raising it to the air as if toasting to the end of all that was good. Everything was a blur in his life. Even when he 'broke' into Jefferson's apartment across town, he wasn't breaking in per se. He did know where the key was.

"Come on mate let's go out!" he slurred lazily throwing a pillow at him when he barged into his room, he moaned throwing it back at his face. Killian nearly collapsed onto the floor when he stepped back to catch it.

"Mate it's...3:04 in the morning, fuck off Jones." Jefferson hissed glancing at the lit clock next to his bed. Groaning when he saw the time.

"Let's go Jeff! The night is young, there are girls out there waiting for us."

"You're fucking drunk Jones, piss off." he swatted at him, nearly smacking him but missing.

"Fine I'll go by myself."

"You can't keep doing this..." Jefferson groaned pulling himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans as Killian walked out of his apartment. "Jones wait up!"

The Jolly was crowded, it was also the place where he saw _her_ for the first time. Jefferson made sure he didn't do anything completely stupid, but the drunk version of himself was pretty smart. He ditched Jefferson in the sea of people, mingling with several girls. Brunette, ginger, blonde, raven haired...all shapes and sizes; blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes. Short, tall, busty, not busty, slutty dresses, skimpy dresses.

Abbie, Rachel, Laura, Elizabeth, Blair, Taylor, Jenny, Katrina...his head was spinning. There had to be at least a thousand names, but none that mattered. None that started with _M_ and ended with an _H_. _Milah. _None were perfect like she was. None had left him broken and a in a crumbled heap like she had.

He was weaving out of control, heading deeper and deeper in the black hole that was had formed in his heart. Who cared? It was stupid and pointless, he let his emotions take over. He let his emotions trick him into thinking that _this_, what they had, was love.

He woke up hung over, and a different 'wild card' in his bed every night. He made himself a promise, to never fall in love ever again. It's not like any one would love him. Who would even think that he was anything more than a drunk womanizer and a sad excuse for a writer? It was hopeless. Who could ever learn to love a man who's heart was lost?

Of course what would bring him out of his 'curse'? There was no such thing as magic, or true love to break him from his endless nightmare. But there was always the meeting with the hooded figure. The one in obsidian robes, vast scythe that was wrapped in those gaunt fingers. No one would care if he was taken by the figure. He had no one; granted he had his brother, but he was a fighter he could go on without him. There was nothing that he would look forward to, not one thing in his life could keep him from getting out of the mountains of pillows. No gorgeous wife with a gorgeous smile, no children to cherish and protect from the world.

"_Killian!_" a muffled voice yelled, praying for him to hold on. But he was so close, almost at peace even. The rumors of your life flashing before your eyes was just a boring cliche. Of course he had thought of all of the things he _had _enjoyed in his life, but about half way through he just got bored.

"_Killian! Killian wake up!_" the male voice called again. _Come back to me, _a female voice in his head called, a voice he hadn't heard in years. The girl he met in college, the 'sister' of his roommate. _Emma Swan_. The girl he never got a chance to know personally, never got the chance to say that he _knew_ her. And that was what pulled him out of his near death experience, but of course that was _his _little secret.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

"WAKE UP ASSHOLE! Nanny Liam's here." Liam hissed angrily, pulling the blinds to the side. Killian groaned, clutching his head. "That's what you get brother, _get up._" He only buried his body further under the covers, _wow_ _it was cold in here_.

"W-where's Emma?" he moaned glancing around the room.

"How the bloody hell should I know? All I know is that there are not one, but _two_ random not to mention naked girls in the apartment."

"Bloody hell. _Emma_." Killian grumbled tumbling out of bed with a thump, the covers falling down with him resting against his bare hips. Slowly glancing up on the bed, true to Liam's word was one girl, now where was the other? Liam scowled at him throwing him a pair of sweat pants.

"Get dressed _Casanova_, I thought you were past this. The drinking, the meaningless affairs. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," he shouted instantly regretting it bringing his fingers to his temple. "The last thing I remember is kissing Emma."

"Well under normal circumstances brother, I'd applaud you. But she has just broken up with her boyfriend."

"She came to _me_, she was going to go find someone else. I couldn't let her make the same mistake that I made." walking into the bathroom to see the damage, he carefully flicks on the light. _Oop, there's girl number two._ _She's in the bloody bathtub._ _Poor lass_.

"You did a mighty fine job Killian, you _lost_ Emma and slept with two girls instead."

"Oi lass." he muttered picking up the girl and carefully caring her into the bed room.

"Morning Killian, another round?" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"No, lass where are your clothes?"

"How should I know? You're the one who ripped them off." she shrugged when he put her down. Liam scoffing as he went out into the main part of the apartment looking for both of their clothes.

"I'm sorry lass whatever I did last night, I am sincerely sorry."

"Wow, that Emma girl is one lucky girl."

"_Emma?_" he gasped, his heart nearly stopping. Oh god please did he?

"I think you called me Emma, or was that the other girl?"

"Fucking hell."

"Found them brother." Liam sighed handing the girl her clothes, walking over to the other and carefully shaking her awake.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, you sure know how to make a girl feel good." she smiled as she changed, he returned the smile weakly guiding her towards the door.

"I truly am sorry." he leaned up against the frame of the door, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Good luck Killian Jones." she leaned in placing a chaste kiss on his lips. When he opened his eyes, a completely destroyed Emma stood against the wall across from them. Her hair frizzy, dress wrinkled, her heels in her hands, make up runny. He still found her beautiful even in this state.

"Emma.."

"I-uuhhh...didn't expect you to have any company."

"Toodles Jones." the girl said walking past Emma.

"Emma love, I can explain..." he pleaded taking a step closer, she taking a step back in response. _God not her, he did not screw up with her. Anything but her, he couldn't take it if she looked at him as he once was. A drunk womanizer._ Just then the other girl walked out of his apartment, muttering good bye, her heels clicking away down the hall.

"_Two?_" her voice cracked, his heart aching at the sound of her voice.

"Please I can explain..."

"You don't need to. I understand completely. You haven't changed at all." her voice shaky turning the knob of her door and nearly falling through. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he saw her glancing at his body, but that was bonkers.

"I..."

"Stay _away_ from me!" she roared slamming the door in his face. _Fuck._ Leaning his head up against the door, he fought the urge to knock on her door to beg for her to listen. To explain.

_Explain!? _He didn't have a reason! He was drunk, he was stupid, he let her get out of his sight and he ended up sleeping with two girls. But the question was why? Why should he care if Emma sleeps with someone else? Sure she was an amazing friend that he'd surely sleep with if she cared enough to. Sure she lightened up his day, made his heart..._soar._ Wait he knew this feeling before; that ache when she wasn't around, that tingle he felt when her skin brushed up against his... the realization hit him hard...like a strike of lightning. _He, Killian Jones was falling for her._

Turning back into his apartment, he found Liam standing there with his arms crossed...as if he were an angry parent who stayed up to greet their rebellious teen who snuck out past curfew.

"Emma?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"_Emma_." he nodded in agreement, Liam gave him a disapproving look. Of course he deserved it.

"Serves you right."

"I'm a bloody idiot."

"That's an understatement champ...now tell me what did you learn?" he asked with a slight whine. Tapping his foot waiting for his response. "Say it..." he commanded, when he didn't he shouted "SAY IT!" Killian's head throbbing at the boom of his voice.

"I care about Emma Swan."

"Finish it." Liam snapped.

"More than just a friend." his heart pounding at that admission. Hell it even felt good to say it out loud.

"Bout time you said it."

"You knew?!"

"Nooooo..." he cocked his head sarcastically, "I'm your brother Killian. There's a reason why I keep pushing you two together. And it's not because I like embarrassing you. Well that's part of it." he sighed laughing weakly.

"Your point?"

"Watch it buddy." Liam hissed pointing his finger at him, "My _point_ is that that girl has changed you. You're writing again, you're happier, she makes you a better person. As you do the same for her, she might not realize it yet but you're the best thing for her."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not done. You are either are the _best_ thing for her, or the _worst._"

The worst thing for her? Now that thought scared him, did he want to live the rest of his life without her in his life? No way in hell. He would make sure that he was the best thing for her, that he was that man of honor for her. Not falling back into his old ways.

"Now go clean up and go to work, you're late."

"Aye aye Captain." Killian saluted him mockingly.

He sauntered in work that morning with the biggest hang over he had in years. With his laptop slung over his shoulder, his hand rubbing his temple as he made his way to his office.

"Woah, you look like you got hit with a plague during the apocalypse." Jefferson chuckled popping his head into his office.

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means." Killian responded ignoring Jefferson almost completely as he walked further into his dreary office.

No photos of family, no drawings from kids (granted he didn't have any), no fancy leather seats, no wedding band to show off. His wooden colored walls were practically bare compared to the others in the office.

Regina's contained pictures of her and her attractive husband, Robin, and their son Roland. She had a stunning hunk of rock on her finger, a smile on her face but the attitude of the evil queen. Hence his nickname for her.

Jefferson's had photos of his daughter Grace. He was once married but she was lost to a car crash a couple of years back. But according to the gossiping vultures in the faculty lounge he now had a girlfriend named Alice.

He was the lonely one in the office, but probably the most talked about. The guy with talent to spare, looks that were carved by cherubs. (Not his words the vultures in the lounge again). The drunk bastard who fucks any girl who walks, that was according to Emma of course before they became friends. Who knows what she thought about him now. But of course there was that achy feeling in his brain that really cared about the way she saw him. Hence the regret of his latest "conquest".

"Who died and put you in a bad mood?" Jefferson crossed his arms, Killian rubbing his temple once more.

"I made a mistake."

"So what'd you do this time my handsome friend?"

"I hurt someone I _really_ care about." He admitted emphasizing how much he cared, Jefferson being an observant lad smirked at him.

"So who's the lucky girl? Anyone I know?"

"I should be asking you the same question mate, who is this _Alice_?" He asked opening up the drawer of his desk, pulling out a bottle of Advil, popping two into his mouth swallowing them with a gulp of water. He glanced at his crimson colored friend, he could tell right off the bat that he was crazy about her.

"Don't change the subject. I will not let you go down that abyss of doom again."

"And for that I owe you my life." Killian smiled, Jefferson's chest puffing out in pride slightly. "Don't you forget it Jones."

How could he? Jefferson was the one who found him, who brought him back to reality. He was in a really bad place and his friend cared enough to help him. He toned down the drinking, stopped the smoking (eventually), and the string of girls had pretty much ceased to exist. (almost).

* * *

_One Week later..._

A week. That's how long he had gone without seeing her, okay not the complete truth. He saw her a couple times in passing but he could barely get a word out before she disappeared.

She was avoiding him, not that he blamed her. But he wondered how she was doing; he called David and he said she was doing much better, but advised him to stay the hell away from her. Victor had told him that Ruby said that she was miserable. Liam told him that she didn't want to speak to him.

He. Was. Going. Bonkers. He constantly felt on edge, the smallest things set him off. Just Liam's presence in the room while he was writing made him blow up like a bomb.

_One Week._

_One week without her._

_One week since they broke up._

_A week since he made the biggest mistake he's made in years._

_All he remembers from that night was kissing her, drinking._

_She went off to the bathroom._

_Drunk and stupid, he never went to see if she was okay._

_What if she slept with someone._

_There was really only one way to find out._

_Talk to her._

_But of course he made a royal mistake and now she won't even talk to him. _

_This woman who toyed with his emotions like a puppet master wouldn't talk to him. The stubborn lass who flipped his world upside down, the one who made him start writing again. Her life was crazy, so was his but after all... the pain that once filled his heart had vanished. Kind of like a bullet to the brain._

_Hey that sounded like the lyrics of Livin La Vida Loca..._

_..._

_So now what?_

"Are you going to just sit here? Or are you going to go patch things up?"

"She's made it clear that she doesn't want to speak to me." he glanced up from his laptop, then turning back to the screen. Lightly tapping his fingers against the keys but not pressing hard enough to make words with them.

"She does, she just needs a good push. Remember that I've talked to her, she's miserable brother. She needs you. It's been a week, she's had time to cool down. Now go get her."

He thought about it for a minute, biting on his lip, thinking through his options. What's the worst that could happen? _Well a punch to the face._ Which he deserved. He groaned throwing his laptop off his lap and leaving it on the couch. Liam slowly pulling it to his lap, he hadn't told him but he had read all of what he'd written. His brother had come far, which made him proud.

He came face to face with Emma's door, hesitatingly bringing his knuckles to the wood. Sighing he let his head fall to the door.

"Swan? If you can hear me can you please open up? I want to explain, apologize for my behavior. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, which I don't blame. I made a mistake love, I was drunk, but I really can't blame the alcohol because I _did_ drink it after all. No one forced me to drink but I did. I hurt you and that's all that has been on my mind for the past week. That look you had on your face when you saw those girls, how you backed away from me like I was a monster." he bite his lip trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke, his head still resting against the wood. He heard some shuffling from the other side. Smirking weakly he pressed his ear against the door.

"That's my girl; my beautiful, brilliant, amazing girl. I'm not stupid love, I can hear you breathing. Please open up. Punch me, slam the door in my face, yell at me I don't care. Just please open up the bloody door." he heard a lock turning, the quiet squeak of the hinges turning. More importantly his heart stopping at the sight of her. She was beautiful; blonde hair up in a high pony tail, thick geeky glasses on the bridge of her adorable nose, a pair of simple sweats, an old graphic t-shirt that had a bunch of random symbols (he'd have to ask later), and a pair of mix matching socks.

"_Swan_." he smiled brightly, saying her name as if it were an oath. "At last. May I?" she nods, moving out of the way so he could walk in. Running his moist hands against his jeans, he turned to face her. God he hated that word, _moist_. Ugh.

"I feel like an arsehole, you were meeting up with Ruby and looking for an escape. I didn't want you to sleep with some random guy so I said I would."

"Jesus Killian! What would've happened if something happened?!"

"You don't think I know that!? I'd do anything to take it back! Leaving you, sleeping with those girls, hurting you."

"What if I ran into Neal?!"

"I already feel guilty Swan, what are you trying to do? I told you I'd do anything to take it all back. I'd rather get shot with a bullet then hurt you again. What will it take Swan?!"

"I'm not mad at you Jones! I'm just tired of this game!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My life totally sucks! My parents didn't even want me they didn't even bother to leave me at an orphanage. They left me on the side of the freaking road. I have a decent job that is dangerous as fuck, an ex boyfriend who cheated on me for over a year with multiple girls I might add. The only good thing in my life is the few friends that I have; which includes you and your brother! So how do you think I felt when I saw you throw in your cards?!"

"I'm not a saint either Princess! I'm the son of a drunk bastard, the son who killed his own mother. When Milah left I went so far off track that I almost died, I was depressed _all _the time. I didn't think anyone would care if I suddenly dropped dead."

"I WOULD'VE! As much as you infuriated me in college I still cared about you, David cared about you. If you dropped dead Killian fucking Jones, I would pull you right back down here and kill you myself!" she breathes heavily. "Fuck you." she croaks latching her body onto his, her arms frantically wrapping around his neck, her fingers pulling at his hair desperately as if he were going to disappear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Emma." Killian mumbled into her golden curls, his hand holding the back of her head possessively. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Never darling, I deserved it." he replied cupping her cheeks, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I just wish I could curl up into a ball and never get out of bed."

"You and me both."

"So how was your week?" she gulped backing away from him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Since when are we ones for small talk?"

"Can't I ask how it was?"

"Truthfully? Awful." he chuckled.

"I'm so done with today, you can let yourself out." she yawns. He rolls his eyes following her into her bedroom. Her body flopping onto the mattress, her arms tucked under her chin. He leaned on the edge of the bed so his head was in front of hers.

"What do you say we get the bastard?" he winked, she wasn't stupid either. She knew exactly who he was talking about. He was talking about getting back at the bastard who broke her heart. _Neal._

* * *

**A big shout out to my fantastic friend Marissa (Marissalyn) as usual! and ProudHOOKer for giving me the name of the Three Musketeers's sitcom. As well as all the other people who commented on the previous chapter (charmiaj, jlm13, Zerousy, the-art-of-escape, kagome7304, and AmayaBlack.) The reviews mean everything to me, and they make me want to write faster. :) Reviews= Motivation. Motivation = updates. **

**So next up: Break Your Heart Right Back; revenge, some more Three Musketeer fun, definitely some back story for Emma. It's about time don't you think?**

**And just a little question for you guys: which did you like better 'N Sync or Backstreet Boys? I like 'N Sync better but that's me, I'm asking cause I listened to a couple of song by them while writing this. Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**Also...if you have some kind of prank that you would possibly like to see happen to Neal, leave a review or message me your idea. **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
